If Everything Were Different
by Caiti Scarlett
Summary: What if Scarlett had never been in love with Ashley? How would it affect her relationship with Rhett? A "what if" retelling of the movie/book.
1. Unattached

**Chapter 1: Unattached**

"Ashley!" Scarlett whispered loudly to get her brother's attention as she opened a door and waved him in to follow her.

"Scarlett...who are you hiding from here?" He asked following his sister into the Wilkes's library and glancing around for anyone else in the room. "What are you up to? Why aren't you upstairs resting with the other girls?"

Scarlett walked farther into the room considering what to say to her brother.

"What is this, Scarlett? A secret?" he questioned, perplexed why his sister was hiding from all her adoring beaux to talk to her brother.

"Well, Ashley, Ashley... You can't marry Melanie!" She blurted

"Scarlett…" he'd had a feeling Scarlett would be angry with his decision to marry. They had always been close and she had practically worshiped him since he'd come home from his Grand Tour. He loved his oldest sister very much. She was everything he wished he were himself, full of life and vivacious, but he wasn't her. He had found everything he could ever hope for with Melanie and once Scarlett got to know her like he did, he knew Scarlett would adore Melanie too.

"She's not right for you Ashley, she's not!" Scarlett protested passionately.

"My dear, Melanie is just like me. She loves what I love."

"No! She's so reserved and dreary, she's nothing like you at all!" Scarlett said, her voice rising slightly before she caught herself.

"Darling, just because I'm marrying Melanie doesn't mean you'll be any less dear to me. Isn't it enough that you gathered every other man's heart today? You always had mine. You cut your teeth on it." Ashley tried to reassure his sister.

"Oh stop teasing me!" Scarlett exclaimed impassioned, "Melanie's a mousy little thing – she could never make you happy!"

Ashley shook his head dismissively, "You mustn't say such things. You'll hate me for hearing them."

Scarlett clutched onto her brother's hands fiercely, "Oh, I could never hate you! I love you and don't want you to make a terrible mistake."

"I'm going to marry Melanie." He said looking at her closely.

"But you can't, not if you listen to me!" Scarlett broke her hands away from her brother's grasp angrily and turning her back to him. She would pout and protest like she always did. Surely he will agree with her, she thought. Her brother could never say no to her.

"Oh my dear, why must you make me say things that will hurt you? How can I make you understand? You're so young and I'm thinking you don't know what marriage means." Ashley walked up to his sister and placed his hands hesitantly on her shoulders. It pained him to oppose his sister, but this was one position he would not budge on. Despite his determination, that didn't make it any easier. Scarlett had always been his favorite person and he loved her more than anyone else, even more than his dear mother, but Melanie was his other half. He had never imagined that anyone could compliment his personality as much as Melanie does. Yes, his sister was dear to him, but Melanie was a new part of his life that he was beginning to cherish just as much.

"You don't love Melanie." Scarlett protested, sounding like the small child in dark ringlets he remembered.

"She's like me, Scarlett. She's part of my blood, we understand each other."

"But you love me too…" Scarlett turned around to look at her brother. "Why don't you care what I think of her?"

"How could I help loving you? You have all the passion for life that I lack. But Melanie and I will make a successful marriage."

Scarlett was beginning to feel that she would not persuade her brother and her temper began to flare violently, "Why don't you say it, you coward? You want to live with a silly little fool who can't open her mouth except to say "yes", "no", and raise a houseful of mealy-mouthed brats just like her!"

"You mustn't say things like that about Melanie." Ashley said stunned at his sister's violent outburst.

"It's true! You're not enough of a man to have a wife with a spine Ashley O'Hara!" Scarlett yelled loudly.

Ashley's face grew red out of embarrassment for his sister and anger that she would oppose his decision and says such horrible things about his bride. He took an exaggerated breath, then turned and left his sister standing in the middle of the Wilkes's library ready to scream from frustration.

"Agh! I hate you Ashley O'Hara! I'll hate you 'till I die!" Scarlett screamed at the closed door. She noticed a vase on a side table and grabbed it, flinging it at the fireplace in her anger.

A low whistle emerged from behind the sofa and Scarlett's eyes grew wide as a dark haired man raised up from behind the couch. She let out a soft "oh" and her anger immediately turned to surprise and embarrassment.

"Has the war started?" he asked laughing.

"Sir, you...you should have made your presence known."

"In the middle of that beautiful family scene? That wouldn't have been very tactful, would it? But don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Rhett stood from his hiding place behind the couch and examined the young lady in front of him. He didn't know exactly who this Scarlett O'Hara was, but he certainly wanted to find out. Her passion was something he had never seen from any other woman. Hearing her jelousy, anger and determination would have scared away most other men, but he wanted to see her passion expressed toward him.

"Sir, you are no gentleman." Scarlett stated in a haughty tone.

The intended insult had no effect on Rhett, "And you miss are no lady." Scarlett opened her mouth to protest, but Rhett cut her off "Don't think that I hold that against you. Ladies have never held any charm for me." Rhett smiled at his worthy opponent, thoroughly enjoying her anger.

"First you take a low, common advantage of me, then you insult me!" Scarlett was taken aback by this low down skunk who spoke to her so flippantly after imposing on her private family matters. This man made her to mad she could scream!

"I meant it as a compliment. And I hope to see more of you when you've gotten over your anger towards the elegant Mr. O'Hara. He doesn't strike me as half good enough for your...what was it...your passion for living? You should spend your precious time fighting for more important causes."

This statement did nothing to ease Scarlett's anger, "How dare you! You aren't fit to wipe his boots!" she yelled, storing toward the door.

"And you were going to hate him for the rest of your life." Rhett laughed after her.

Scarlett slammed the door behind her and was startled at the sight of men yelling and everyone running about in chaos. She knew what was happening – the war had started – but she was still startled to see it actually happen. She had heard talk of the war for as long as she could remember and despite the attacks two weeks ago, it was hard to believe the war was actually here.

Charles Hamilton came running up to Scarlett "Miss O' Hara! Miss O' Hara, isn't it thrilling? Mr. Lincoln has called the soldiers, volunteers to fight against us!" He told her like a child excited to share the news of a new toy.

Scarlett rolled her eyes at the blonde boy in front of her, "Oh, fiddle-dee-dee. Don't you men ever think about anything important?"

"But it's war, Miss O'Hara! And everybody's going off to enlist, they're going right away. I'm going, too!"

"Everybody?" Scarlett ran to a window in time to see her dear brother bidding farewell to Melanie Hamilton. She 'huffed' in disdain as they embraced in a public kiss, very out of character for them both.

"Oh, Miss O'Hara, will you be sorry? To see us go"

"I'll cry to my pillow every night." She stated halfheartedly.

Charles's heart beat accelerated, he was more excited than he'd ever been in his short, naive life. "Oh, Miss O'Hara, I've told you I loved you. I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world. And the sweetest, the dearest…" he rattled on, unaware of Scarlett ignoring his every word. "I know that I couldn't hope that you could love me, so clumsy and stupid, not nearly good enough for you. But if you could, if you could think of marrying me, I'd do anything in the world for you, just anything, I promise!"

"Oh, what did you say?" Scarlett questioned, having missed every word.

"Miss O'Hara, I said, would you marry me?"

Scarlett turned to Charles and looked him over. He was so young, only a year her elder and he was even more spineless and mousy than his sister. Whenever Scarlett had seen him he had always been clinging to Melanie's skirts like a child after its mother. How could this simpering boy ever think she would marry him? Why, a marriage between Scarlett O'Hara and Charles Hamilton was as preposterous as a marriage between Ashley O'Hara and Melanie Hamilton. She almost laughed at the absurdity of being tied to him, having to see him every day for the rest of her life.

"No Mr. Hamilton, I'm sorry, but I do not believe we would fit at all.

"Oh, but Miss O'Hara I just -" he protested desperately.

"I have no desire to marry you." She said putting a stop to any further protest.

"Al-alright Miss O'Hara…" he said backing away from her, like a child that had just been spanked.

Scarlett turned back to the window to watch every one of her beaux ride off to town to enlist. Melanie would want to marry before Ashley left for the war, which would only be a few days. Scarlett felt defeated for possibly the first time. There was very little possibility she would be able to convince Ashley to not marry before he rode off to join his troops. All the men had such silly notions in their head that they had to marry and put a child in their wife's belly before they went off to war to get shot at. While they were off having the time of their lives shooting at Yankees they wanted their wives stuck at home with a baby attacked to their breast. Well she's be damned if she'd be one of them. She's show Ashley how wrong he was to have a simpering wife clinging to him at such an early age. She'd have all the fun in the world while he was stuck with Melanie forever. She'd show him and he's be pea green with envy of all the fun she'd have being young and attached to no one.


	2. Good Company

**Chapter 2: Good Company**

Rhett had left Twelve Oaks quickly after the news of Lincoln calling volunteers had put a sudden end to the festivities. Men had fled the plantation choosing to dance off to the enlistment office rather than dance the night away with lovely girls in hoop skirts.

He sat in his Atlanta hotel room that evening sipping on a glass of whisky, his feet perched on the windowsill and the chaotic scenery below lost on him. Instead, he saw a dark haired beauty in his mind's eye, her face flushed with anger and outrage and her kissable lips throwing insults at him. In all his years of flirting and womanizing he had never met anyone like Scarlett O'Hara. She had startled him when he first saw her climbing the stairs of Twelve Oaks giggling with her friend, trying to glance at him discreetly. Then, when he'd witnessed her passionate argument with her brother his blood has run hot through his veins. He was utterly lost.

This was a very new situation for him, however. It had been many years since he had courted a virtuous southern bell and his charms, while well honed, were better suited to widows and whores. Yes, Scarlett O'Hara would pose a challenge to him, not only because she had seemed to have no interest in him, but because everyone she knew would oppose his every move toward her. He would have to plan his attack carefully, and play the part of an honorable beau in front of her family. The act did not appeal to him, but he had no doubt all the polite chit chat would be well worth it once he had seduced the young vixen into his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett's ambitious plans of laughing and having gay times were sorely obstructed by the war. Every boy in the county over fifteen and under fifty had rushed to enlist. Scarlett was left with no one to keep her company except Melanie who had retreated even more into her shell after Ashley had left only a few days after their wedding and had left for Atlanta altogether after receiving news that her brother, Charles, had died before ever even seeing battle.

Scarlett was sitting in the parlor with her mother and sisters in the late afternoon, knitting socks to send Ashley when Pork came in.

"Miz Scarlett, youz gotta caller."

Scarlett sat up from her slump in the chair excitedly. She had no idea who would be calling on her, everyone had left weeks ago.

Scarlett's mother seemed just as confused, "Who is it Pork?"

"Hez says his name iz name's Captain Rhett Butler, m'am."

Ellen's gaze flew to her oldest daughter, but she paused and when she spoke her voice revealed no emotion, "Scarlett darling…" she said in a calm, collected tone. "However do you know Captain Butler?"

Scarlett looked at her mother blankly, "I have no idea who he is, mother."

"Well…" her mother paused for only a moment. "I'll go with you to greet him." Ellen stood and Scarlett followed her to the receiving room.

Ellen walked into the room and walked directly toward Rhett smiling properly as Scarlett stopped in the doorway, recognizing Rhett.

"Captain Butler! How good it is to see you again." Ellen said.

"Hello Mrs. O'Hara, I had no idea you and the charming Miss Ellen Robillard were one in the same." Rhett said taking Ellen's hand and kissing it kindly.

"Yes Captain Butler, Mr. O'Hara and I married not two years after we last saw each other. It has been a long time." She finished smiling at Rhett reminiscently.

"That it has, Mrs. O'Hara, but I must say you look just as lovely as I remember."

"You speak too sweetly Captain Butler, I'll have to write to your mother and tell her how well you are." Ellen said as a knowingness exchanged between them.

"I would very much appreciate that, Mrs. O'Hara. It has been quite some time since I have had the pleasure of visiting my mother."

Ellen nodded her head and Scarlett felt like screaming. Had they completely forgotten she was in the room? They seemed to be speaking in tongs because she certainly had no idea how this vile man knew her sweet mother.

"Well, you've come to visit my Scarlett, so I won't keep you all day chatting about old times, but please, dinner will be before long, do stay and dine with us captain." Ellen said stepping out from between Rhett and Scarlett.

Rhett smiled under his closely clipped mustache, "I would appreciate that very much, Mrs. O'Hara. Thank you for the invitation."

"Good, good. I'll tell Cook to set another plate." Ellen smiled at Scarlett before she left, once again seeming to know something Scarlett did not.

Once Ellen had left Rhett walked up to Scarlett and took her hand and kissed it gently, tickling the back of her hand with his mustache. "Miss O'Hara…"

"What are you doing here?" Scarlett demanded, pulling her hand away roughly.

Rhett's laugh reverberated through her, bringing up her ire, but before she could say anything more Rhett spoke, "I simply couldn't get you out of my head, my dear. Ever since we met you've inhabited my every waking moment."

"If you came here to tease me captain you can just leave." Scarlett snapped.

Rhett smiled at her ire, "I apologize Miss O'Hara, please, let us start again: It is a lovely day out, would you care to go for a walk?"

"I think you're horrible!" she said, stamping her foot.

Rhett leaned in close to her, too close for propriety and whispered, "Come now, I'm here to save you from the boredom of country life. I'm sure you miss having a line of beaux outside your door."

"Well, it has been painfully quiet here since the boys marched off." She said hesitantly.

"Thata girl, shall we then?"

"Just let me get my parasol, I'll only be a minuet." Scarlett hurried out of the room and ran up the stairs, catching the eye of her Mammy.

"Miz Scarlett! Miz Scarlett! You slow down now before you fall down those stairs and break your neck!" Mammy yelled, lumbering up the stairs behind her lamb.

"Oh Mammy, hush up! Do you want our guest to hear you hollering at me?" Scarlett said as Mammy reached the top of the stairs.

"I donz care whos hears me, youz gotta act a lady. Now youz cover up" she said hiking up the bosom of Scarlett's day dress.

Scarlett walked past Mammy and pulled her dress down farther than it had been to begin with. When she looked up she noticed Rhett standing at the bottom of the stairs holding back his laugh. Oh, how she hates that man!

Rhett offered his arm, "Miss O'Hara?"

Scarlett took his arm without saying a word. When they were outside Scarlett asked, "How do you know my mother?"

"I grew up in Charleston and your mother would often visit her sisters who are good friends of my mother's." He chuckled to himself, "If I remember correctly, my mother suggested I court her."

Scarlett looked up at the man in front of her, "How old are you?" she asked shocked that he would try to court her.

Rhett laughed again, "Not old enough for your beauty and charms to be lost on me, my dear."

Scarlett smiled coyly and batted her eyelashes, "Mother said she would write to your mother. Do you not see her often?"

Rhett paused a moment deciding how much to tell this young girl. Deciding that if he didn't tell her than she would hear it from another source. "My father has forbid my mother from seeing me."

Scarlett gasped, "Why did he do that?"

"It would seem he did not appreciate my obstinate behavior and impropriety. I did not fit into proper society very well."

Scarlett was scandalized and asked fascinated, "What did you do!"

"My, my Miss O'Hara, you sound quite the gossip."

Scarlett looked down quickly horrified at her behavior and thankful her mother hadn't heard her.

Rhett laughed at her demure response, completely out of character for her, "come now, I won't hold such behavior against you. There are many things I did that culminated in my father throwing me out of his home and forbidding my mother from seeing me. I have a sister about your age whom I've only ever seen a handful of times."

Scarlett was unsure of what to say after learning such intimate details about a man she'd just met, "well Captain Butler, I guess it's only fair that I know your family history after you witnessed mine first hand."

Rhett had to agree with her, it was very rare he opened up so much to anyone about his family, and never someone he'd only met twice. "I would have to agree, and in this case I think it would be appropriate if you call me Rhett."

"Alright, Rhett. And you may call me Scarlett."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett decided she enjoyed Rhett's company and he was a nice distraction from how mundane her country life had suddenly become. Despite his tendency to tease her about things she didn't quite understand, he was also charming and she enjoyed listening to his stories about France, London, New Orleans and California.

She was also very surprised at his gentlemanly behavior at dinner. With his reputation she had half expected him to shovel food with his hands and made lewd comments toward her mother and sisters, but he was absolutely charming and a pleasant guest at their dinner table.

After dinner Scarlett walked out with him to his horse.

"Are you sure you don't want Mammy to make you up a room for the night? It's late to be riding all the way back to Atlanta."

"No, I am leaving in the morning on business."

"Oh, where are you going Rhett?" she asked excitedly.

"New York for more blockade running."

Scarlett pouted, "You're just going to Yankee territory…I thought you were going somewhere exciting."

"Would you like to go somewhere exciting Scarlett?" Rhett asked stepping close.

"Very much so! I want excitement Rhett! I want to laugh and enjoy life while I'm young."

"Well you're certainly not doing that here in Jonesboro. You should be in Atlanta where the war has stirred everyone up. Didn't you say your sister-in-law lives in Atlanta? I'm sure she would be happy for your company while she's in mourning for her brother."

Scarlett's eyes began to twinkle with mischief and she smiled slyly, "Yes…that does sound like a wonderful idea!" she smiled up at him in the glow of the late evening sunlight. "Perhaps the next time you come to call on me it will be in Atlanta." Scarlett said making herself available for him to kiss her.

Rhett steeped closer, leaning over her, "Is that an invitation for me to call on you again, Scarlett?" he asked huskily, a hair's breathe away from her.

Her eyes fluttered shut, "I wouldn't turn you away if you came to my door."

"Until then, Scarlett." Rhett whispered before mounting his horse.

It took a moment for Scarlett to realize that Rhett wasn't going to kiss her and when she opened her eyes he had already mounted his horse. Her mouth almost fell open and her face turned red all the way to the roots of her black hair.

"Good evening, Scarlett." He said before riding down the drive.


	3. Cold Indecency

**Chapter 3: Cold Indecency**

Just after the New Year 1862 Scarlett stepped off the train in Atlanta to a startling sight. The small city she remembered had come of age as a bustling, booming city. There were soldiers everywhere, outfitted in pristine grey uniforms pressed to crisp corners. She was certain the soldiers would be happy to entertain her in this exciting city. What she had not prepared for was the never ending discussion of the war and that ever social event revolved around the cause, or that she would spend more time rolling bandages for the "dashing soldiers" than flirting and dancing with them.

Because Melanie and her Aunt Pittypat were still in mourning for Charles, Scarlett was unable to accept any callers in their home. A month into her stay the only socialization Scarlett had enjoyed had been with the ladies' clubs knitting or sewing for the cause while they all sat around praising the Confederacy.

Despite the war dominating every moment of her life, Scarlett was enjoying her time in Atlanta. Melanie was nothing if not a loyal companion and Scarlett was relieved to be able to imitate her behavior when they were sitting around with the Old Cats. She did not fit in with the dedicated young ladies and the pompous matrons who would have loved to see Scarlett make a misstep so they could gossip about her impropriety. She tried to be a great lady like her mother, but no matter how hard Scarlett tried, she always seemed to do something to gain the women's disdain.

On a cold, but clear day in February Scarlett had finally escaped the glorious cause and was enjoying an afternoon walking through the shops. She couldn't describe what she was doing as shopping exactly because there was nothing for her to buy. She had gone out that day knowing she would never come across enough fabric for a new dress, but had hoped she would be able to find some scraps or ribbon to spruce up her old ones. Apparently the blockade had made a devastating impact on women's ware.

"Having trouble finding something?" someone said behind her.

Scarlett turned and was surprised to see Rhett Butler. "Why Rhett! I never thought I'd see you in here pursuing the women's department." She smiled coyly at him, "Although come to think of it I can't say I'm surprised."

Rhett chuckled, "Well, I must admit the shopping is a little disappointing right now." he looked around him at the barren shop, "I don't know how I'll ever find something that fits."

Scarlett giggled from behind her gloved hand. "Why Captain Butler, I had no idea…"

Rhett beamed at the woman who had colored his thoughts since summer. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. He smiled indulgently, prepared to have a great deal of fun with the young southern bell.

"I'm glad to see you decided to come to Atlanta, Scarlett. Has it been as exciting as you hoped?"

"No." She pouted, "I'm staying with my sister in law and her aunt and they're in mourning so I can't have any fun at all."

"Oh, and how are you enjoying your brother's wife's company?" he asked trying to bait her.

"Melly makes as good of a companion as I would imagine. It's impossibly dull in a house in mourning. I can't accept callers or go to parties because I don't have a chaperone, but at least I'm in Atlanta and not in the country."

"And I'm glad you're here. I must agree Atlanta was feeling fairly tedious, but I have suddenly found a renewed interest in it."

Scarlett smiled slyly knowing she had him in the palm of her hand.

"What is it that has you out on such a dreary day?" Rhett asked weary of the look on her face.

"Oh, well I was looking for some ribbons or scraps of fabric to brighten my old dresses, but this stupid blockade seems to have starved Atlanta of every inch of it."

"Yes I'm afraid you're not likely to find any luxuries in Atlanta for sometime. That is, unless you know where to look."

Scarlett's eyes brightened, "Oh Rhett! Do you know where to get fabric?" she asked in an excited whisper, not wanting to share her source with anyone else in the store.

Rhett bent down to her level and whispered secretively, "Well, I am a blockade runner."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, unamused causing Rhett to laugh at her, which only made her angrier.

"Now, now don't get your feathers all ruffled. I can't say whether or not I have any fabric per se, but I do know where to get the thickest hot chocolate in the south if you would like to accompany me."

Scarlett contemplated just how angry she was with him for a moment before answering, "Well…I suppose I have time."

"Alright then, shall we, Miss O'Hara?" He asked offering his arm.

Scarlett's afternoon with Rhett was the most fun she'd had since coming to Atlanta. He would not settle for anything less than the best, which was obvious from his heavy wool coat to the tiny cakes he ordered to go along with their hot chocolate.

She would have happily sat across from him all day listening to his stories of blockade running that made him sound like a dashing pirate outsmarting the union army. He was possibly the worldliest man she'd ever met and she loved his appreciation for the finer things in life and the respect he garnered from everyone around him. Once it started to get dark Scarlett realized how late it was and that Melly and Pity Pat were probably worrying.

"When will you be back in Atlanta, Rhett?" Scarlett asked on the steps of Pitty's house.

"Not for a few months, maybe June or July. I'll be heading to Europe to sell the cotton I've picked up, and then I'll go to New York. There are plenty of Northerners happy to make a profit selling to the South and I'm happy to profit from their lacks patriotism."

Scarlett pouted, "But that's so long! What will I possibly do while you're gone?"

Rhett laughed, "Probably roll bandages and knit sweaters. Not nearly as exciting as blockade running."

"There's no need to make fun of me! It's not my fault this war is ruining all the fun." She hissed quietly.

"There's no excitement here for you, Scarlett. There are so many things to see – the French Quarter of New Orleans, the Palace of Versailles in France. A girl like you could make a lot out of this world."

"Oh Rhett, you can't imagine what I'd give to see all of that." She sighed with a dreamy smile.

"You can see it all Scarlett, come with me." He said wrapping his arm around her waist in the dark corner of the porch and leaned down, a breath away form her lips. "I'll show it all to you."

Scarlett's knees were weak and she wrapped her arms around Rhett's neck to steady herself, "I'd like that very much Rhett." She said before he finally claimed her lips.

She had kissed dozens of boys, but Rhett's kiss was like nothing she had ever experienced. His lips were warm and possessive on hers and she could feel his hands searing through her dress. When he pulled away from her lips she let out a breath of disappointment before her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"I'm leaving on the 8 a.m. train, Scarlett. Should I buy a ticket for you?" He asked, his breath fanning across her face.

"Rhett, are you asking me to marry you?" She asked.

He released her suddenly and laughed so loudly she shrank back, "No my dear, I'm not a marrying man."

Scarlett gasped, "But – but – what – "

"I'm asking you to accompany me on my trip – as my mistress." He explained explicitly.

Mistress? She was insulted – or at lease she should have been, but in that first startled moment all she felt was anger that he would think she would stoop to such a crude, disgusting level. "And what would that get me except a passel of brats?"

Rhett's laughter boomed, "Oh hush up! Pitty will hear you," Scarlett hissed.

"That's why I like you! You are the only frank woman I know, the only woman who looks on the practical side of matters without be clouding the issue with mouthings about sin and morality. Any other woman would have swooned first and then thrown me off her porch."

"I will throw you off the porch," she shouted, not caring if Melanie or the Meades, down the street, did hear her. "Get out of here! How dare you say such things to me! What have I ever done to encourage you—to make you suppose...Get out of here and don't ever come back here. I mean it! Don't you ever come back here thinking I'll forgive you. I'll - I'll tell Ashley and he'll kill you!"

"Oh I'll be back. Until July, my dear." He picked up his hat and bowed and she saw in the light of the lamp that his teeth were showing in a smile beneath his mustache. He was not ashamed, he was amused at what she had said, and he was watching her with alert interest.

As soon as Scarlett had stepped through the door at Pitty Pat's house the woman came rushing into the hallway wringing her handkerchief. "Oh Scarlett, tell me it isn't true! Mrs. Meriwether came by, she said you were dining with Captain Butler! In public no less, for everyone to see! Oh my, when I think of you staying under my roof – why, everyone is going to blame me for not keeping an eye on you. But how can I when I'm in mourning? Oh my, what will they all think?"

"Now, now Aunt Pitty," Melanie said as she came into the hallway. She looked at Scarlett who immediately assumed a downcast look of guilt. "I' sure Scarlett did not mean to do anything wrong. Isn't that right, Scarlett dear?" Melly said putting her arm around her sister-in-law.

Scarlett nodded her head, "We happened to meet while I was shopping and he asked me to join him for a cup of hot chocolate. I didn't think there was anything wrong with visiting with Captain Butler, my mother allowed him to call on me at Tara."

Melly nodded her head, "There Auntie, you see? If mother sees nothing wrong with visiting with Captain Butler, then surely there's nothing wrong."

Pitty Pat looked hesitant, "Well, I guess if Mrs. O'Hara has given her blessing…" she trailed off.

Melly stepped away from Scarlett and up to her aunt, "Well then, not that that is settled why don't you go rest before dinner? I know this has been a difficult evening for you auntie."

Pitty Pat nodded her head making her fat curls bob around her cheeks, "Yes, yes I – I think I shall. I am feeling a bit faint. I may not be down for dinner."

When Pitty had disappeared upstairs Scarlett turned to Melanie. Why had she come to her defense? Scarlett couldn't think of any way Melanie would benefit by protecting Scarlett from the Old Guard's gossip.

"Thank you Melly," Scarlett said spontaneously.

Melanie smiled sweetly, "Of course Scarlett, but you didn't do anything wrong. I simply helped you explain that to Aunt Pitty."

Scarlett nodded her head, still very confused.


	4. Deep Effect

**Chapter 4: Deep Effect**

Rhett stood on the deck of his boat watching the waves below as he sailed to England. It had been two weeks since he'd left Scarlett in Atlanta and still he couldn't shake what he had felt holding her in his arms on the porch. He should know better, he kept telling himself, but no matter how many drinks he had or how many women he bedded he still saw her face looking up at him, her eyes closed and a blissful smile on her face.

That simple kiss had effected him so strongly he'd run from it as surely as he knew how, by shocking Scarlett into anger so she would just stop looking at him that way. He'd run to Bell's and dove head first into a bottle of whisky, but by morning all he could think about was begging for Scarlett's forgiveness. He'd left Bell's early the next morning and before boarding a train for Charleston he'd had a full bolt of the finest bark green fabric he could find sent to her.

She enchanted him in a way no other woman had ever accomplished. As he stood looking over the splashing waves lapping against his boat he contemplated his next approach. He wondered how long it would take for her to relent to his charms and tumble into his bed. He was a patient man and he could wait for that green eyed vixen a long time, but he could already feel the itch to put his hands on her again. He wondered just how far he would be willing to go to feel her beneath him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett had been angry with Rhett for precisely 12 hours. Then, when the most luxurious fabric she had even felt appeared at her door she had been too excited planning her new dress to remember why the fabric had been sent in the first place.

Scarlett had ordered the finest dress she could imagine with the fabric Rhett had sent her and by the time it was finished spring was upon the city of Atlanta. As the regiments mustered for summer fighting the city came alive. There were balls and bazaars, war weddings and parties every week. Rhett's blockade running must have been profitable because every girl Scarlett talked with seemed to have bought her lace and finery from one of his ships.

Once the days were warm the city began to burst at the seams as new hotels and barrooms seemed to appear overnight to house the influx of prostitutes following the army and families coming to visit their wounded in the hospital. During the cold winter Scarlett had questioned her decision to come to Atlanta, but the spring heat breathed new life into the city. She was living a charmed life, dancing every night away with dashing soldiers.

As July approached Scarlett's thoughts began to wander toward Rhett and if her exciting experiences could possibly compare to the stories he would tell her when he returned. She had been horrified by his inappropriate request for her to become his mistress, but after her anger had quickly dissipated she had began to think about the kiss they had shared on Aunt Pitty's porch months before. Since then, she had allowed a few soldiers to kiss her on dark terraces or empty hallways after they mourned over their possible fate and the gallant Cause they were off to defend. Despite the romanticism of it all, Scarlett seemed ruined for anyone else's kisses. They all seemed like wet fish after the heart stopping kiss Rhett had seared her with that night.

One early summer evening Scarlett was preparing for a bazaar that was not as exciting as most. Although she had worked harder than any of the other girls to prepare for the bazaar that would benefit the hospital she was slightly downcast about Melly and Aunt Pitty attending. During the after-dinner-nap period, Mrs. Merriwether and Mrs. Elsing had come to ask Melanie and Aunt Pittypat at the last minuet to help with the bazaar. The McLure girls had been called to Virginia to bring their wounded brother home and Mrs. Bonnell's children had the measles. They had hesitated at first, but then relented for the cause.

Scarlett worried that they would keep an eye on her all night and she would have to be on her best behavior and not be able to have any fun. Despite the prospect of working a booth while everyone else was dancing, Scarlett donned her elegant green dress in preparation for another exciting night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Scarlett had predicted, she was relegated to a booth with Melanie for most of the night selling knitted items, pillow cases and such the women had made to raise money for the hospital.

"They look fine, don't they?" Scarlett asked Melanie as a soldier she had danced with a few times walked by their booth.

"Most of them would look a lot finer in gray uniforms and in Virginia," Melanie said, and she did not trouble to lower her voice.

Several of the proud mothers of members of the militia were standing close by and overheard the remark. Mrs. Guinan turned scarlet and then white, for her twenty-five-year-old Willie was in the company.

Scarlett was aghast at such words coming from Melly of all people. "Why, Melly!"

"You know it's true, Scarlett. I don't mean the little boys and the old gentlemen. But a lot of the militia are perfectly able to tote a rifle and that's what they ought to be doing this minute."

"But--but--" began Scarlett, who had never considered the matter before. "Somebody's got to stay home to--" What was it Willie Guinan had told her while they danced the other night? "Somebody's got to stay home to protect the state from invasion."

"Nobody's invading us and nobody's going to," said Melly coolly, looking toward a group of the militia. "And the best way to keep out invaders is to go to Virginia and beat the Yankees there. And as for all this talk about the militia staying here to keep the darkies from rising--why, it's the silliest thing I ever heard of. Why should our people rise? It's just a good excuse for cowards. I'll bet we could lick the Yankees in a month if all the militia of all the states went to Virginia. So there!"

"Why, Melly!" cried Scarlett again, staring. She had never imagined Melly would be so passionate about anything or speak to forcefully. Maybe this mousy girl had a spine after all.

Melly's soft dark eyes were flashing angrily. "Our Ashley wasn't afraid to go and neither was my brother. And I'd rather they'd both be dead than here at home!"

Scarlett stared at her. Suppose Ashley were to die? She turned quickly forcing the disturbing thought from her head as Dr. Mead stepped up onto the stage

"Ladies and gentlemen. I have important news - glorious news!" Dr. Mead shouted, gaining the crowd's attention. "Another triumph for our magnificent men in arms. General Lee has completely whipped the enemy and swept the Yankee army northward from Virginia!" The crowd cheered and the young ladies clapped cheerfully. "And now, a happy surprise for all of us! We have with us tonight that most daring of all blockade runners, whose fleet of schooners slipping past the Yankee guns have brought us here the very woolens and laces we wear tonight. I refer, ladies and gentlemen, to that will oath wisp of the bounding main, none other than our friend from Charleston, Captain Rhett Butler!"

Scarlett whirled around in time to see Rhett standing above the crowd bowing gallantly. He was dressed in black broadcloth, a tall man, towering over the officers who stood near him, bulky in the shoulders but tapering to a small waist and absurdly small feet in varnished boots. His severe black suit, with fine ruffled shirt and trousers smartly strapped beneath high insteps. He looked, and was, a man of lusty and unashamed appetites. He had an air of utter assurance, of displeasing insolence about him, and there was a twinkle in his bold eyes as he stared at Scarlett. She flashed him a dazzling smile then glanced around her quickly to see if anyone had noticed. When she glanced back at Rhett she noticed him walking towards her.

"My dear Miss O'Hara," he said, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

He scoured the length of her with his gaze and Scarlett felt suddenly warm and she suddenly regretted not having brought a fan. "Melly, have you met Captain Butler?" she asked her sister-in-law, trying to direct Rhett's attention away from her so she could collect herself.

"Captain Butler, such a pleasure to see you again. I met you last at my uncle's home." Melly said softly.

"On the happy occasion of the announcement of your betrothal," he finished, bending over her hand. "It is kind of you to recall me." Rhett said gently.

Scarlett's brow furrowed at the kind tone he used with Melly. It was a tone she'd never heard from him before.

"And what are you doing so far from Charleston, Mr. Butler?"

"A boring matter of business, Mrs. O'Hara. I will be in and out of your town from now on. I find I must not only bring in goods but see to the disposal of them."

She broke into a delighted smile. "Why, we've been hearing so much about the famous Captain Butler - the blockade runner. Why, every girl here is wearing dresses you brought in. Why, even Scarlett's beautiful gown was made from the fabric you kindly sent her."

"That is a lovely gown, Miss O'Hara," Rhett said turning back to her. "Your brothers are here tonight I trust, on this happy occasion? It would be a pleasure to renew acquaintances."

"My husband is in Virginia," said Melly with a proud lift of her head. "But Charles--" Her voice broke.

"He died in camp," Scarlett whispered and Rhett made a gesture of self-reproach.

"My dear Mrs. O'Hara - how could I? You must forgive me. But permit a stranger to offer the comfort of saying that to die for one's country is to live forever."

Melanie smiled at him through sparkling tears while Scarlett felt annoyed again at his graceful remark. She looked up at him and saw that his mouth was pulled down at the corners in sympathy and something in his look challenged her spirit and brought her strength back in a surge of dislike, but before she could retreat back to her booth a soldier with a sling on his arm approached them.

"Ladies, the Confederacy asks for your jewelry on behalf of our noble cause."

Scarlett turned and looked at the soldier and then his basket, startled. She was wearing her mother's earbobs and her grandmother's gold necklace. She felt a sudden panic that she would have to hand over her precious heirlooms. How could she avoid handing them over while everyone else was gleefully filling the basket?

Rhett took out his gold cigar case and dropped it in the basket without a word.

Melanie paused, but removed her wedding ring from her finger and dropped it into the basket.

"But, it's your wedding ring, ma'am," the soldier gasped.

"It may help my husband more, off my finger." She said cutting off any further objection.

The soldier bowed to her, "Thank you" he said sincerely.

Rhett turned towards Melly, "It was a very beautiful thing to do, Mrs. O'Hara." he said with elaborate gravity and gave Melanie a searching look that went to the bottom of her sweet worried eyes, his expression changed, reluctant respect and gentleness coming over his dark face. "I think you're a courageous little lady, Mrs. O'Hara."

"Here!" Scarlett said a little too loudly, "This was my grandmother's" she said taking her necklace off and dropping it in the basket.

The soldier said nothing and went to the next group.

Rhett glanced at Scarlett and smirked. She got the distinct feeling he could read her thoughts and knew she was jealous of the attention he was paying Melanie, "that was very kind of you as well, Miss O'Hara."

Dr. Mead approached them and said, "Melanie - I need your approval as a member of the committee with something we want to do, that's rather shocking. Will you excuse us, please?" The doctor hurried her away, leaving Rhett staring at Scarlett.

"Oh, stop looking at me like that." Scarlett snapped at him.

Rhett simply laughed, "My sincerest apologies, Miss Scarlett. Although I must say, war makes women do the strangest things."

She ignored him and turned back into her booth, "If you'll excuse me, Captain, I really should get back to my booth."

Rhett silently followed her into the booth and leisurely leaned against the front post. "Tell me Scarlett, why are you back in this dark corner and not turning about the dance floor with all these gallant soldiers?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, annoyed that he wouldn't just leave her alone, "I'm helping the hospital." She said simply.

Rhett walked farther into the booth, shielded from view in the back of the booth and whispered in Scarlett's ear, his breath making goose bumps raise all over her body and her heart tighten in her chest, "Don't pretend with me Scarlett. I've seen you at your worst and I think more of you for it."

Scarlett paused for only a moment, then she visibly relaxed, "They have me working like a field hand Rhett!" she exclaimed, then realizing what she had said looked around hastily to make sure no one had heard her.

Rhett smiled broadly at her, "I knew you couldn't stay angry at me for long."

She smiled flirtatiously at him, "I guess I'd be very unpatriotic to hate one of the great heroes of the war. I do declare, I was surprised that you'd turned out to be such a noble character."

"I can't bear to take advantage of your little girl ideas, Scarlett. I am neither noble nor heroic."

Her brow furrowed in confusion, "But you are a blockade runner."

"For profit. And profit only."

She looked at him confused, "Are you trying to tell me you don't believe in the Cause?"

"I believe in Rhett Butler. He's the only cause I know. The rest doesn't mean much to me."

Scarlett opened her mouth to question him further, but was interrupted by a drummer roll.

Rhett and Scarlett stepped into the front of the booth to watch Dr. Mead step onto the stage again, "And now, ladies and gentlemen. I have a startling surprise for the benefit of the hospital. Gentlemen, if you wish to lead the opening real with the lady of your choice, you must bid for her!"

A 'whoop' went up from the crowed and the Old Guard gasped, scandalized.

"Come gentlemen, do I hear your bids? Make your offers! Don't be bashful, gentlemen!"

"Twenty dollars! Twenty dollars for Miss May belle Merryweather." One soldier yelled.

"Twenty five dollars for Miss Fanny Ossing!" Another called excitedly.

Other bids rang out, May belle making it all the way to seventy-five dollars. Scarlett stood watching the whole scene, irritated that she was stuck behind a booth instead of out on the floor where she should be, bringing in the highest bid.

Rhett looked at her squarely, not trying to hide his gaze, which did not move from her as he called out, clearly in his Charleston drawl, "One hundred and fifty dollars in gold."

A hush went over the crowd at the outrageous amount. "For what lady, sir?" Dr. Mead asked

"For Miss Scarlett O'Hara."

For a fleeting instant she saw Melanie's face that watched her with a knowing smile, the look on the chaperons' faces, the petulant girls, the enthusiastic approval of the soldiers. She accepted Rhett's hand proudly and followed his lead to the dance floor.

"Choose yo' padners fo' de Ferginny reel!" Levi yelled out over the crowd.

"How dare you make me so conspicuous, Rhett?"

"But, my dear, you so obviously wanted to be conspicuous!"

She tried to glare at him angrily, but couldn't take the beaming smile off her face. "But--I owe it to the Cause--I--I couldn't think of myself when you were offering so much in gold. Stop laughing, everyone is looking at us."

"Of course they're looking at us Scarlett, we look good together and we're alike, you and I. We're not meant for civilized society, but we're putting on a face for everyone so they think we're just as patriotic and honorable as them."

When the waltz ended Scarlett giggled, "waltzes always make me breathless," she explained.

"Would you care to take a stroll outside to catch your breath?" he asked, moving her off the dance floor.

"Rhett, I couldn't – if anyone saw…"

"You don't really care what they say, do you Scarlett?" he asked as they made their way through the crowd.

"Oh, you have the nastiest way of making virtues sound so stupid." She complained, but did not stop his advancement through the room.

"But virtues are stupid. Do you care if people talk?"

"Well – no…" she said with little effort since they were already outside.

Rhett put his arm around her waist and she turned toward him. He pulled her flush against him and backed them against the wall of the building so they were completely shielded from view in the dark shadow.

Scarlett bent her neck to look up at his face, towering above her. Her eyes quickly adjusted and she could see his dark eyes gleaming down at her. She knew she should push him away, but the pressure of his body against hers and the cold wall against her back was enough to take her breath from her lungs. She grabbed onto his forearms steadying herself in his arms.

Without a word he leaned down and captured her lips, making her moan gently into his mouth. Her immediate response spurred him on and he gathered her dress into his hand at the back and pulling her middle into contact with his. Scarlett's abdomen felt warm from the inside out and she eagerly delve her tong into his mouth and was tickled gently by his mustache.

When he pulled away she felt flushed and leaned her head against the wall to as she tried to catch her breath.

"We should get back." he said finally, pulling her away from the wall and warping his arm around her waist.

Scarlett nodded and numbly let him lead her back to the bazaar.


	5. Gossip and Scandal

**Chapter 5: Gossip and Scandal**

When Rhett and Scarlett reentered the makeshift ballroom with his arm wrapped possessively around her waist, talk began to spread like wildfire among the crowd. They whispered to each other about Rhett's scandalous reputation as they noted Scarlett's wrinkled dress, about how Scarlett had always seemed defiant to polite society as they took account of her hair that seemed just a bit out of place. The couple was not dissuaded by the talk circulating about them and Rhett took full advantage of his purchase dancing with Scarlett all night.

By morning Scarlett was no more apologetic about her conduct than she had been the night before insisting that she hadn't done anything inappropriate.

"Oh, dear, what does it matter?" wailed Pittypat, wringing her hands. "I just couldn't believe my eyes that awful Captain Butler, making you so conspicuous. And he's a terrible, terrible person, Scarlett. Mrs. Whiting's cousin, Mrs. Coleman, whose husband came from Charleston, told me about him. He's the black sheep of a lovely family - oh, how could any of the Butlers ever turn out anything like him? He isn't received in Charleston and he has the fastest reputation and there was something about a girl—something so bad Mrs. Coleman didn't even know what it was -"

Melanie would hear no bad spoken about Captain Butler after he sent a note that morning with her wedding ring enclosed.

_The Confederacy may need the lifeblood of its men but not yet does it demand the heart's blood of its women. Accept, dear Madam, this token of my reverence for your courage and do not think that your sacrifice has been in vain, for this ring has been redeemed at ten times its value. - Captain Rhett Butler._

Scarlett's jealousy had immediately been stirred that Rhett had taken the time to retrieve Melly's ring, but not her grandmother's necklace. She had still prickled a bit, but also sat in stunned amazement at Melly insisted Captain Butler be invited to the house for Sunday dinner. Scarlett could only shake her head in bemusement that Rhett had accomplished the impossible, but she knew it had not been Captain Butler's refinement that had prompted so gallant a gesture. It was that he intended to be asked into Pittypat's house and knew unerringly how to get the invitation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellen's letter came only two days later and ran over three pages long reproaching Scarlett for her "recent conduct." As Scarlett sat reading it she was no longer defiant, but suddenly aware of the seriousness of the situation. Bad news traveled fast and apparently the news of Scarlett's indiscretion had traveled the 25 miles to Tara.

Pitty had recognized the writing on the letter and sat across from Scarlett looking like a terrified child. Ellen had written that she had known Rhett for a long time, but his reputation could not be ignored. She wrote that Rhett was a bad character who would take advantage of Scarlett's youth and innocence to make her conspicuous and publicly disgrace Scarlett and her family. Ellen said she had considered calling Scarlett home immediately, but would leave it to her father's discretion, who would be coming to Atlanta the next day to talk to Captain Butler. "I fear he will be severe with you despite my pleadings. I hope and pray it was only youth and thoughtlessness that prompted such forward conduct." Scarlett could not read any more of her mother's disappointment.

Her father arrived the next evening and Pitty was so overcome that she refused to come out of her bedroom leaving Melanie and Scarlett to face Gerald alone. As always, Melanie was infinitely loyal and did not stray from Scarlett's side and successfully drew her father-in-law into conversation. However, as soon as dinner was over Gerald insisted on talking to his daughter alone so he could fully convey his disappointment with her.

"I'm going to see this fine Captain Butler who makes so light of me daughter's reputation." Gerald said, "But in the morning - There now, don't cry. Twill do you no good at all, at all. 'Tis firm that I am and back to Tara you'll be going tomorrow before you're disgracing the lot of us again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rhett looked down at his hand, then his opponent. "I'll raise you 15."

The lieutenant nodded and added his bet to the pot, "call." He placed his cards down, his face a beaming smile, "Four of a kind!" he exclaimed, jumping form his chair.

Rhett shook his head at the young man, he almost felt sorry for taking the man's entire paycheck – almost. He casually laid his cards down and leaned back in his chair.

The soldier glanced at Rhett's hand and fell back into his chair, the wind knocked out of him. Rhett had a flush.

Rhett propped his foot against the empty chair beside him and took out a cigar.

"Captain Butler?"

Rhett looked up from lighting his cigar to see Gerald O'Hara standing beside him, "Mr. O'Hara" Rhett said nodding at the older man.

"Butler, I want to know your intentions towards my daughter." He said unfalteringly in his Irish drawl.

Rhett was a man rarely surprised by what life had to offer, but his eyebrows drew up suddenly at Mr. O'Hara's directness.

"Well Mr. O'Hara, maybe we should discuss this over a good bottle of whisky." Rhett said standing from the poker table.

"Don't try to dissuade me, Butler. You've made talk about my oldest an' caused quite a ruckus in my family. Now I need to know what you intend to do about it."

Rhett examined the man in front to him. A few years older than Rhett, Gerald O'Hara had a full head of white hair and eyes that would pierce the nerve of a lesser man, but Rhett Butler had faced a father or two in his time who had much more reason to demand to know Rhett's intentions.

"I assure you, Mr. O'Hara, I have no need to dissuade you. I just humbly suggest we clear up any misunderstandings over a friendly bottle of fine Irish whisky."

Rhett had correctly calculated Gerald's weakness, "Aye, 'tis none finer, my boy! Nothing as smooth as whisky from the homeland."

Rhett walked up to the bar and garnered a bottle of Belle's finest Irish whisky, then sat with Gerald at a table in a relatively quiet corner. "Now then, Mr. O'Hara; tell me how idle gossip has brought you all the way to Atlanta?"

Gerald took a hearty sip of his whisky and leaned his elbows on the small table, "We heard you and my Katie Scarlett were seen returning from a compromising position."

Rhett shook his head slowly, "Mr. O'Hara," he said looking the Irishman straight in the eye, "I'm sure you're head of my reputation and my past indiscretions, but I can tell you very honestly, sir, my reputation is the only reason anyone questioned my and Miss O'Hara's innocent stroll outside at the bazaar."

Gerald O'Hara examined Rhett closely, looking him up and down, possibly thinking he would intimidate Rhett into an admission of guilt. When Rhett remained calm and returned Gerald's piercing gaze openly, the Irishman slammed his hand down on the table, "I knew you to be an honest man Butler! My Katie Scarlett is a spirited girl and I often worry she'll find trouble, but be believe she's avoided it this time." He leaned closer to Rhett and smiled warmly, "Now then, didn't I tell you Irish whisky was the finest to be had?"

Rhett laughed warmly, enjoying the man's frank company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett sat in her bedroom window long after Pitty and Melanie had gone to bed. She wondered what Rhett would tell her father; surely he wouldn't tell him the truth. She knew he wasn't a marrying man, he'd told her that plainly enough and his reputation unquestionably pointed in the same direction, but hopefully he wouldn't outrage her pa so much that Gerald would call Rhett out. Worried and unsure Scarlett was gazing out the window when she heard a familiar sound in the distance. She listened hard, but when she couldn't make out the noise she began fiddling to open the window.

The street with its over-arching trees was softly, deeply black under a dim star-studded sky. The noise came closer, the sound of wheels, the plod of a horse's hooves and voices. And suddenly she grinned for, as a voice thick with brogue and whisky came to her, raised in "Peg in a Low-backed Car," she knew. This might not be Jonesboro on Court Day, but Gerald was coming home in the same condition.

The buggy came to a stop in front of the house and Scarlett heard her father say, "Now I'll be giving you the 'Lament for Robert Emmet.' 'Tis a song you should be knowing, me lad. I'll teach it to you."

"I'd like to learn it," replied Rhett, a hint of buried laughter in his flat drawling voice. "But not now, Mr. O'Hara."

Scarlett smiled, despite herself; they must be on amicable terms to be coming home together at this hour and in this condition.

"Sing it I will and listen you will or I'll be shooting you for the Orangeman you are."

"Not Orangeman - Charlestonian."

"'Tis no better. 'Tis worse. I have two sister-in-laws in Charleston and I know."

With no further warning, Gerald, who was hanging on the gate, threw back his head and began the "Lament," in a roaring bass. Scarlett rested her elbows on the window sill and listened, grinning unwillingly. It would be a beautiful song, if only her father could carry a tune. It was one of her favorite songs and, for a moment, she followed the fine melancholy of those verses beginning: "She is far from the land where her young hero sleeps and lovers are round her sighing."

Scarlett laughed happily watching the two men below, relieved they had chosen a bottle over pistols. Rhett heard her and his gaze flew to hers. Despite the fact that he was bracing her father and practically dragging him toward the door, Rhett gallantly bowed his head in her direction.

She came back from the window and grabbed her wrapper, rushing down the stairs to open the front door before Gerald's singing woke the house and the neighborhood. When she unlocked the door in the wavering light she saw Rhett Butler, not a ruffle disarranged, supporting her small, thickset father. The "Lament" had evidently been Gerald's swan song for he was frankly hanging onto his companion's arm. His hat was gone, his crisp long hair was tumbled in a white mane, his cravat was under one ear, and there were liquor stains down his shirt bosom.

"Your father, I believe?" said Captain Butler, his eyes amused in his swarthy face. He took in her dishabille in one glance that seemed to penetrate through her wrapper.

"Bring him in," she said faltering, embarrassed at her attire.

Rhett propelled Gerald forward. "Shall I help you take him upstairs? You cannot manage him. He's quite heavy."

Just imagine what Pittypat and Melly cowering in their beds would think, should Captain Butler come upstairs! She thought, "Mother of God, no! In here, in the parlor on that settee." She exclaimed quickly.

"The suttee, did you say?"

"I'll thank you to keep a civil tongue in your head. Here. Now lay him down."

"Shall I take off his boots?"

"No. He's slept in them before."She could have bitten off her tongue for that slip, for he laughed softly as he crossed Gerald's legs.

He walked out into the dim hall and closed the door, then picked up the hat he had dropped on the doorsill.

"What in heaven's name happened, Rhett?" she whispered.

"I believe your father wished to inquire about my intentions toward you."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know that." She snapped peevishly, "how did the two of you end up in this condition?"

"Well, after I explained to him that I fully intended to make you my mistress he felt the need for a few drinks." He said evenly.

"Rhett, you didn't!" she exclaimed loudly, infuriated at his forwardness.

Hushing her he said, "No Scarlett, I told him exactly what I'm sure you did, that nothing happened and I was a complete gentleman. I simply thought the lie might go down a bit better with some whisky."

"You're a terrible man, Rhett Butler!" She whispered loudly, "Bringing my father home in such a condition, then saying such despicable things to me!"

Rhett couldn't help but smile at Scarlett's Irish temper. It had been months since he'd seen her eyes flash angrily and he couldn't deny to himself that it excited him in a perverse way.

"My apologies, my dear. If I had known you'd be this angry I would have left your father on the barroom floor."

Scarlett's mouth puckered in anger, but she had no retort, "Oh! Just get out of here!"

Rhett laughed with no care of waking the house, "I will be seeing you Sunday at dinner," he said and went out, closing the door noiselessly behind him.


	6. A War Without a Cause

**Chapter 8: A War Without a Cause**

Gerald had been so embarrassed that he made such a spectacle of himself and lost all his money to that blackguard, Butler, it was painfully easy for Scarlett to blackmail him into letting her stay in Atlanta. With Melanie opening up the house to guests with her invitation to Rhett, Scarlett was beginning to see visions of picnics by the bubbling waters of Peachtree Creek and barbecues at Stone Mountain, receptions and balls, afternoon danceable, buggy rides and Sunday-night buffet suppers. She would be there, right in the heart of things, right in the center of a crowd of men.

Scarlett procrastinated Sunday afternoon and put off getting ready for dinner as long as she could. After Rhett's crude remarks the night he brought her father home she was hardly in the mood to see him again. All she wanted to do was kick him after she had learned that he spent the evening getting her father drunk and then making her pa gamble away all the money in his wallet.

Despite herself, she checked her hair carefully in the hallway mirror before slowly descended the stairs for dinner. Rhett had arrived a few minuets earlier and Scarlett felt she could not put off her entrance any longer. She tried to silently enter the room, but in such a small party it was impossible to enter without everyone turning to look at her when she entered.

Rhett, forever appearing the gentleman in front of everyone except her, stood from his seat and walked over to Scarlett.

"My dear Miss O'Hara," he said taking her hand in his. "It is truly a pleasure to see you again," he kissed her hand and winked at her when he noticed her menacing glare.

"Scarlett! You must taste these bonbons Captain Butler brought us! He assures me they came straight from Nassau and blockaded in at the risk of his life!"

Scarlett resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Pitty who sat on the settee with the box open on her lap, her size three feet practically swinging with glee.

After dinner, unable to face the scandal that sat in her house, Pitty excused herself immediately following dinner, discreetly taking box of bonbons with her. Unable to leave Melanie alone with Rhett, Scarlett felt trapped in the parlor where for an hour as she watched Rhett hold the yarn Melanie was winding for knitting. She had noted the blank inscrutable expression when Melanie talked at length and with pride of Ashley and his promotion. Scarlett knew Rhett had no exalted opinion of Ashley and cared nothing at all about the fact that he had been made a major. Yet he made polite replies and murmured the correct things about Ashley's gallantry.

Melanie also talked of their work at the hospital and Scarlett sat stunned when Rhett had expertly convinced Melanie that she was in desperate need of rest and he would be fine in Scarlett's hospitable company. When Melanie left the room she smiled kindly at Scarlett and discreetly closed the door behind her making Scarlett wondered if leaving her alone with Rhett had been Rhett's idea or not.

Rhett reclined in his chair and lit a cigar. They sat in silence for a moment, Scarlett trying to ignore the feeling that she was sitting naked in front of him as he pursued her body with his eyes.

"Don't think I've forgiven you, Rhett Butler!" she said, harshly breaking the silence.

Rhett chuckled to himself but did her the courtesy of responding, "Do you still blame me for your father's condition the other night?"

Scarlett bristled at his incredulousness, "I know you're the reason he was drinking and you stole money from him! He had 500 to buy supplies for Tara, and you stole it all from him!"

A grim look crossed Rhett's face, startling Scarlett, "I don't cheat at cards. Your father lost his money fair and square." He said evenly.

"Well you took advantage of him!" she stammered, recovering quickly, "You got him drunk, of course he'd loose."

"Your father is a grown man, Scarlett, it was his mistake to make. Besides, I kept you in Atlanta, didn't I?" he said taking another drag of his cigar.

"What are you talking about?" she asked dubiously.

Shaking his head at her naivety, "What was the first thing you did when your father woke up the next morning?" he asked, not expecting an answer, "You took advantage of his conduct and used it against him so he would let you stay in Atlanta."

Scarlett gasped softly in surprise. The blackguard had manipulated her father into his indiscreet behavior knowing she would blackmail her own father. She hesitated for a moment in silence, not knowing how she wanted to react to him. Her first impulse had been gratitude, but that couldn't be right. Instead she impulsively changed the subject, "I don't see why you're so much nicer to Melly than to me. I'm much prettier than she is," she continued, "and I don't see why you're nicer to her."

"Dare I hope that you are jealous?"

"Oh, don't presume!"

"Another hope crushed. If I am 'nicer' to Mrs. O'Hara, it is because she deserves it. She is one of the very few kind, sincere and unselfish persons I have ever known. But perhaps you have failed to note these qualities. And moreover, for all her youth, she is one of the few great ladies I have ever been privileged to know."

"Do you mean to say you don't think I'm a great lady, too?"

"I think we agreed on the occasion of our first meeting that you were no lady at all."

"Oh, if you are going to be hateful and rude enough to bring that up again! How can you hold that bit of childish temper against me? That was so long ago and I've grown up since then and I'd forget all about it if you weren't always harping and hinting about it."

"I don't think it was childish temper and I don't believe you've changed. You are just as capable now as then of throwing vases if you don't get your own way. But you usually get your way now. And so there's no necessity for broken bric-a-brac."

"Oh, you are - I wish I was a man! I'd call you out and-"

"And get killed for your pains. I can drill a dime at fifty yards. Better stick to your own weapons - dimples, vases and the like."

"You are just a rascal." Scarlett said weakly.

A silence settled over them as they seemed to come to a peace agreement as Rhett snuffed out his cigar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Life seemed to have quickened to an incredible speed. Every day dawned as an exciting adventure, a day in which she would meet new men who would ask to call on her, tell her how pretty she was, and how it was a privilege to fight and, perhaps, to die for her.

Rhett was in Atlanta often, he would appear with no fanfare and disappear without a goodbye, but for all his exasperating qualities, she grew to look forward to his calls. When he was in town he seemed to monopolize her time and she had none left for the young soldiers who entertained her while Rhett was away. He would wait outside the hospital to drive her home every night, escort her to danceables and bazaars or sit in pleasant conversation in Pitty's parlor for hours on end. There was something exciting about him that she could not analyze, something different from any man she had ever known. There was something breathtaking in the grace of his big body which made his very entrance into a room like an abrupt physical impact, something in the impertinence and bland mockery of his dark eyes that challenged her spirit to subdue him.

"It's almost like I was in love with him!" she thought, bewildered. "But I'm not and I just can't understand it." But the exciting feeling persisted.

The war began to drag on and people slowly stopped saying that it would be over with one more battle. Luxuries became less and less accessible and Scarlett could only dream of how much Rhett must be making on the supplies he brought into town. Women began cutting down their old dresses into simpler day dresses and even weaving their own simple fabrics. Cotton was so scarce that Melanie and Scarlett had to take bloodied bandages home from the hospital every night to wash them for the next day.

They stood in silence; both tiered from a full day at the hospital. Scarlett was lost in thought, thinking about Rhett, as she seemed to do often when he would disappear for a month or so. She stood scrubbing the bandages mindlessly wondering what love must feel like. Surely she wasn't in love with Rhett, but if it wasn't love then what was it? She could not compare the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach that seemed to radiate throughout her body whenever he would return from being away.

His kisses made her wonder if she was a wonton because she was left dreaming about them and willing to risk her reputation for a few moments alone with him. None of her beaux had ever left her so wanting as Rhett's arms did. The thought crossed her mind if maybe she enjoyed his kisses so much only because he was so skilled. To be sure, she had never kissed anyone else who kissed half as well as Rhett Butler. It must just be that he had much more practice than any of her other beaux. The thought of Rhett visiting other girls as he visited her made her prickle angrily and she scrubbed the bandages so forcefully she sloshed water all over the porch.

Melanie startled out of her own thoughts by the ruckus looked up from her work and wiped her brow. "When will Captain Butler be returning?" she asked startling Scarlett more than her own thoughts.

Looking at Melanie, wondering if the woman had become a mind reader, Scarlett said slowly, "Soon, I would think. He's been gone six weeks tomorrow."

Melanie smiled that annoying smile that made Scarlett sure she was a mind reader.

"Why do you ask?" Scarlett asked picking up another soiled bandage from the large pile on the floor.

"Ashley mentioned him in his last letter," she said returning to her work, "He said…" Melanie trailed off and Scarlett waited impatiently to hear about her brother and what he could possibly have to say about Rhett.

Eventually Melanie continued, but she spoke very quietly, "I'm only telling you this my dear because I know you love Ashley as much as I do and would never judge him for what he's said. You know as well as I that he's a brave, patriotic soldier, but…" she stopped scrubbing again suddenly and slowly pulled her hands out of the water. She looked at them as if they were foreign objects, as if she couldn't understand why they were darkened red and the water that dripped off her hands was as dark as blood. "The war must be hard on them, away from their families and all." She continued and Scarlett was unsure if Melly was talking about Ashley or the wounded soldiers who they were washing the bandages for.

"He remembered Rhett from the Twelve Oaks barbeque. Do you remember that day Scarlett? When Ashley and I announced our betrothal?" She took a resigning breath and began scrubbing the bandages again with renewed determination. "Captain Butler almost started a fight when he said all the south has is 'cotton, slaves and arrogance.' Ashley said he shouldn't be writing such things – oh but Scarlett -" Melanie could barely finish, "he says we might loose."

Scarlett gasped and dropped the bandages she was holding in the wash bucket. "No, no! Melly, you must have misunderstood!" Scarlett shook her head forcefully, "Ashley would never say that – he – he -" Scarlett couldn't speak, her mind was racing so fast. Rhett had spoken very plainly many times about how the south would loose, but Scarlett had never believed him. He was a smart man, yes, but how could he possibly know they would loose? As long as Ashley was fighting they couldn't possibly loose. All those brave soldiers sacrificing their lives, marching off to fight, so sure of their cause. What if it was all for naught? If Ashley and Rhett both thought they would loose…. Scarlett couldn't bring herself to even think about it. She looked at Melanie who was scrubbing the bandages so hard her hands would be rubbed raw and Scarlett did the same.


	7. Impropriety

**Chapter 7: Impropriety**

On a chilly February evening in 1863 Rhett sat patiently in his carriage outside the hospital waiting for Scarlett. When he'd left Atlanta almost two months before he'd sworn to himself her would not return, but like every time before he found himself unable to stay away from that green eyed vixen.

He didn't know what it was about her, but she had succeeded in what his father had never accomplished; he had become a gentleman. In the attempt to earn her love he had paraded in front of the Old Guard of Atlanta as the dashing, patriotic blockade runner they wanted him to be. He'd bit his tongue, had not even kissed a hand of an unmarried girl in public, and even spent a fortune on yards and yards of white satin for that droopy eyed Merriwether girl's wedding dress. He had been the proper Charlestonian his father had always wanted him to be, until one night he realized that he still acted himself when he was alone with Scarlett and hers was the only opinion he gave a damn about.

He had done what his mother's pleading and his father's shouting had never persuaded him to do, and it hadn't taken a single word from her. It wasn't until one Sunday afternoon when he found himself at Sunday supper at Dr. Mead's house discussing the glorious cause that he realized he'd been trying to become a gentleman so she would become his mistress. He couldn't have run from Atlanta and her grasp fast enough. She was toxic, but as he sat in front of the hospital he realized that every vain in his body had been poisoned by her.

He was in love with Scarlett O'Hara.

He didn't know when it had happened. It may have been when she passionately demanded her brother not marry Miss Melly, or at the bazaar when she had looked up at him with eyes that dared him not to love her. But at some point in the last two years he had fallen in love with the spoiled, demanding, high-tempered girl.

"Rhett!" Scarlett exclaimed, startling him out of his thoughts.

She picked up her skirts and ran down the stairs to his waiting carriage. He stood from his perch smiling and jumped down to greet her.

"Oh Rhett, I'm so glad you're here!" she exclaimed laying her hand on his arm affectionately and smiling brightly up at him. He was as lost as a man at sea. "It's been a terrible day and I don't think I could bare to walk home," she said with her burst of enthusiasm running out and her shoulders sagging weakly.

Rhett took her hand and helped her into the carriage, and then climbed up himself, "Bad day at the hospital?" he asked clipping the reigns.

Scarlett laid her head on Rhett's shoulder, "My feet ache so badly I can barely stand anymore. And I have to go back tomorrow morning," she pouted.

"Well I think I have something that will make you forget all about your feet."

"Oh Rhett! What did you bring me?" She asked jolting upright in her seat, energized by the idea of one of Rhett's wonderful presents.

He smiled, "look under your seat."

Scarlett made quite the picture, pushing her hoop to the side and practically diving under the carriage seat.

She emerged with a brightly trimmed hatbox in her arms. Throwing the top off she squealed in delight when she pulled out a dark-green taffeta, lined with water silk of a pale-jade color. The ribbons that tied under the chin were as wide as her hand and they, too, were pale green. And, curled about the brim of this confection was the perkiest of green ostrich plumes.

"Oh, the darling thing!" she exclaimed.

"Put it on," said Rhett, smiling.

"How do I look?" she cried, tossing her head so that the plume danced. But she knew she looked pretty even before she saw confirmation in his eyes. She looked attractively saucy and the green of the lining made her eyes dark emerald and sparkling. "Oh Rhett, did you really bring it all the way from Paris just for me?"

"Who else could wear that shade of green? Don't you think I carried the color of your eyes well in my mind?"

She smiled, "Did you really have it trimmed just for me?"

"Yes, and there's 'Rue de la Paix' on the box, if that means anything to you."

It meant nothing to her, just at that moment, nothing mattered to her except that she looked utterly charming in the first pretty hat she had put on her head in two years. What she couldn't do with this hat! Her smiled faded slightly; the line was so closely, so carefully drawn where gifts from men were concerned.

Candy and flowers, dear," Ellen had said time and again, "and perhaps a book of poetry or an album or a small bottle of Florida water are the only things a lady may accept from a gentleman. Never, never any expensive gift, even from your fiancé. And never any gift of jewelry or wearing apparel, not even gloves or handkerchiefs. Should you accept such gifts, men would know you were no lady and would try to take liberties.

"Oh, dear," thought Scarlett, looking at Rhett's unreadable face. "Whatever are you trying to do to me?"

"I'm tempting you with fine gifts until your girlish ideals are quite worn away and you are at my mercy," he said. "'Accept only candy and flowers from gentlemen, dearie,'" he mimicked, and she burst into a giggle.

"You are a clever, black-hearted wretch, Rhett Butler, and you know very well this bonnet's too pretty to be refused."

His eyes mocked her, even while they complimented her beauty.

"Of course, you can tell Miss Pitty that you gave me a sample of taffeta and green silk and drew a picture of the bonnet and I extorted fifty dollars from you for it."

"No. I shall say one hundred dollars and she'll tell everybody in town and everybody will be green with envy and talk about my extravagance. But Rhett, you mustn't bring me anything else so expensive. It's awfully kind of you, but I really couldn't accept anything else."

"Indeed? Well, I shall bring you presents so long as it pleases me and so long as I see things that will enhance your charms. I shall bring you dark-green watered silk for a frock to match the bonnet. And I warn you that I am not kind. I am tempting you with bonnets and bangles and leading you into a pit. Always remember I never do anything without reason and I never give anything without expecting something in return. I always get paid." His black eyes sought her face and traveled to her lips.

Scarlett cast down her eyes, excitement filling her and she hugged her new bonnet close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the months when the town accepted him, Scarlett had been under no illusions about him. She knew that his elaborate gallantries and his florid speeches were all done with his tongue in his cheek. She knew that he was acting the part of the dashing and patriotic blockade runner simply because it amused him. At the beginning of 1863, however, he seemed to suddenly tire of the game and no longer try to please society, but instead seemed to mock them at every opportunity.

Though she was thoroughly aware of his insincerity, she much preferred him in the role of the romantic blockader. For one thing, it made her own situation in associating with him so much easier than it had been at first. So, she was intensely annoyed when he dropped his masquerade and set out apparently upon a deliberate campaign to alienate Atlanta's good will. It annoyed her because it seemed foolish and also because some of the harsh criticism directed at him fell on her.

It was at Mrs. Elsing's silver musicale for the benefit of the convalescents that Rhett signed his final warrant of ostracism. Every girl with any pretense to accomplishments had sung or played the piano, and the tableaux vivants had been greeted with flattering applause. Scarlett was much pleased with herself, for not only had she and Melanie rendered a touching duet, "When the Dew Is on the Blossom," followed as an encore by the more sprightly "Oh, Lawd, Ladies, Don't Mind Stephen!" but she had also been chosen to represent the Spirit of the Confederacy in the last tableau.

She had looked most fetching, wearing a modestly draped Greek robe of white cheesecloth girdled with red and blue and holding the Stars and Bars in one hand, while with the other she stretched out to the kneeling Captain Carey Ashburn, of Alabama, the gold-hilted saber which had belonged to Melanie's brother and father.

When her tableau was over, she could not help seeking Rhett's eyes to see if he had appreciated the pretty picture she made. With a feeling of exasperation she saw that he was in an argument and probably had not even noticed her. Scarlett could see by the faces of the group surrounding him that they were infuriated by what he was saying. But as she hurried toward the incensed group, she saw Rhett bow jauntily and start toward the doorway through the crowd. She started after him but Mrs. Elsing caught her skirt and held her.

"Let him go," she said in a clear voice that carried throughout the tensely quiet room. "Let him go. He is a traitor, a speculator! He is a viper that we have nursed to our bosoms!"

Rhett, standing in the hall, his hat in his hand, heard as he was intended to hear and, turning, surveyed the room for a moment. He looked pointedly at Scarlett who let out a small "oh" before taking a handful of her Greek robe and pulling it out of Mrs. Elsing's grip. "Let go of me," she demanded, loud enough for everyone to hear, then ran across the room through the parting crowd.

Rhett smiled widely as Scarlett came running over to him, he draped his overcoat around her shoulders and ushered her out of the house, "I believe we've shocked the Confederacy, Scarlett," he whispered, tickling her ear

"It's a little bit like blockade running, isn't it?" she said smiling up at him as she leaned into his warmth.

Rhett kept his arm around her shoulder and held her far closer than proper. He couldn't believe his eyes when she had run after him with no concern for what everyone would think. "Scarlett, do you know what you've done?"

"Oh I believe I've completely ruined myself," she said laughing. "You'll certainly have to marry me now, for no one else will have me now that I've dishonored the glorious Cause."

Rhett laughed with her then lifted her into his carriage, "It is truly a shame then that I am not a marrying man, my dear, for I would be a lucky man to have a woman who would cast society aside for me." His words were joking, but they resounded in his head over and over again. If only he were a marrying man…

Pitty's house was quiet and all the lights were out when Scarlett opened the door. Following her in, Rhett grabbed her around the waist turning her around to face him. Unable to articulate what he was feeling, he leaned down and kissed her forcefully with every bit of passion that had been building in him since he'd watched her running toward him.

Scarlett sighed, relaxing in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. No one else's kisses were like Rhett's and she enjoyed every minuet of them as his warm hands ran along her side. He bent down farther and laid gentle kisses along her neck. Scarlett giggled and smiling brightly, unable to contain the exciting, happy feeling that was bubbling inside her.

Rhett pulled her close to him, "Do you feel what you do to me?" he whispered in the silence of Pitty's entryway. Scarlett looked up at him, barely able to make out his features in the darkness and he laughed. "Of course you don't," he said, then leaned back down to her lips.

Rhett's hands roamed up and pushed his overcoat down her arms. He felt her shiver gently in his arms. For a moment he wondered how she could be cold when he was growing warmer with every moment. He then reached up and brushed his hand across her breast.

She gasped quietly into his mouth, but didn't pull away; instead she leaned into his hand, enjoying the intimate pressure. He slipped his hand under the Greek robe and feeling her chemise, moved that away as well. Feeling her naked, warm skin under his hand Rhett kissed her deeper, wanting to explore every inch of her body.

Hearing a carriage stop in front of the house, Rhett and Scarlett pulled away from each other. Rhett pushed the curtain out of the way and saw Uncle Peter jump down to help the ladies out, "Damn," he cursed looking at Scarlett.

She stood rooted to the ground, touching her fingers to her lips, her Greek robe gaping apart. He pulled her robe closed forcefully, jolting her out of her trance. She pulled her robe tighter together and looked at Rhett.

"Go upstairs and change, I'll light the lights in the parlor and greet them." He said.

She nodded, dazed, and ran up the stairs.


	8. A Painful Confrontation

**Chapter 8: A Painful Confrontation**

Scarlett sat on her bed glaring at the vile thing across the room. The smell of it rolled her stomach and was enough to make her vomit, but she couldn't so much as take her eyes off it. The dirty, crumpled, pathetic little thing seemed to mock her form across the room – you thought he was in love with you, her mind screamed.

She could not wrap her mind around what a vile man he was. To visit the likes of _her_ to do God only knows what. Scarlett wondered if he touched her the way he touched Scarlett, with those warm hands that moved skillfully along her body making her beg for more, even though her naive mind had no idea what more was.

Scarlett bolted off her bed suddenly and grabbed the handkerchief in her hand. In a blaze of furry and humiliation she went down the stairs to the kitchen and shoved the handkerchief into the flames of the stove and with impotent anger watched it burn.

The gold that vile Watling creature had given Melanie had been wrapped in one of Rhett's handkerchiefs, reeking of cheap perfume. She'd recognized it the moment she saw it, and the initials in one corner had spoken the undeniable truth; Rhett Butler had paid that woman. To think that she could have believed he was in love with her! This proved he couldn't be.

Bad women and all they involved were mysterious and revolting matters to her. She knew that men patronized these women for purposes which no lady should mention - or, if she did mention them, in whispers and by indirection and euphemism. She had always thought that only common vulgar men visited such women. Before this moment, it had never occurred to her that nice men - that is, men she met at nice homes and with whom she danced - could possibly do such things. It opened up an entirely new field of thought and one that was horrifying. Perhaps all men did this! It was bad enough that they forced their wives to go through such indecent performances but to actually seek out low women and pay them for such accommodation! Oh, men were so vile, and Rhett Butler was the worst of them all!

When Rhett appeared that night to take her to dinner he was dressed in a fine black suit with shoes polished to a fine sheen, his diamond cufflinks glittering in the candle light. He made quite the picture of the proper gentleman, but Scarlett knew better.

She had been sitting at her window for over an hour waiting for him to knock on the door, and as soon as he was escorted into the parlor she burst through the doors, banging them loudly against the wall.

Rhett was startled, but did not show it when he said, "This war stopped being a joke when a girl like you doesn't have a presentable dress to wear to dinner." Rhett said taking account of her worn nursing dress.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you varmint!" she hissed at him. "You're a terrible, black hearted deviant and you can just go to the devil!"

"My, my, what has brought on this sudden realization?" he asked showing little interest in her tirade. He took out a cigar and lit it casually.

Scarlett was angry enough to throw something, "You've been to visit that Watling creature! I know you have! That – that _woman – _gave Melly money for the hospital and it was wrapped up in one of your handkerchiefs!"

Rhett nodded his head, going along with her story, "And?" he asked.

"And? And??" Scarlett screamed "How could you be such a cad? Associating with – with trash like that?"

Rhett glared at her venomously and snuffed out his cigar. He stalked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "If you were a man, I'd break your neck for that. As it is, I'll thank you to shut your stupid mouth."

"I hate you Rhett Butler! I'll hate you 'till I die!" Scarlett said, recovering quickly

"Bell is more of a lady than you'll ever be!" he shot back.

"How dare you," she screamed. "She's a cheap whore!" Scarlett said, stunned by her own language. The look in Rhett's eyes should have told Scarlett to stop, but she was so impassioned, so humiliated that she couldn't bring her voice down, "You're not happy unless you have to pay someone to touch you, are you? When I think that I let you touch me like you touched her…Agh!"

Rhett looked at her hard then pushed her away from him, "Yes my dear, I touched you exactly the way I touch her." He smiled, leering down at her, "I've kissed her, just like I kissed you and every other girl in ports around the world. Did you think you were special?" he asked laughing at her horrified face, "Scarlett, you're nothing but another girl who I dabbled with and used for my pleasure. Don't think that you're any different from Belle. You both use your – womanly charms – in return for what you want; only she's more upfront about it."

Scarlett stood unmoving, her chest suddenly empty and her stomach sick. She looked at his face with her mouth parted slightly. How had he turned this on her? She was no longer angry, only mortified and humiliated. "Get out." She ground out, "Get you!" she said finding her voice, "Get out! Get out!" she screamed at him, only to hear his laughter as he walked out of the room and slammed the front door behind him.

Scarlett remained in that spot, her breath coming in short, gasps, "Oh my God, oh my God! Oh my God!" her mind shouted. Finally, as if her body had caught up with her mind she let out a heart wrenching sob and fell to the floor in a pile of skirts. Crying uncontrollably she did not notice Melanie running into the room and collecting Scarlett into her arms.

"There, there darling, it's alright." She said rocking Scarlett like a child. "Shh, shh, calm down, it's alright."

"Oh Melly! He hates me!" she sobbed, barely comprehensible.

"No, no, Captain Butler? Oh Scarlett, he loves you so."

"No Melly, we said the most awful things to one and other." She cried shaking her head.

"It's alright dear, once you two have cooled down you'll forget all about your silly fight." She said comfortingly, "He loves you so, can't you see it? No other blockade runners come so far inland, why else would he come to Atlanta if not to see you? I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you."

Scarlett just buried her head in Melly's shoulder and clung to her like a child, crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle's sat, reclined comfortably on the settee in her bedroom watching Rhett. She had never seen him in such a state. Rhett was always cool, calm and collected. Even during the most high stakes poker games or when he went to duel a scorned husband or father, Rhett had never been upset like he was as he paced angrily, back and forth, in front of her fireplace. He'd never had anything to loose before.

"Rhett, what the hell happened?" she asked, jolting him out of his thoughts.

He stopped suddenly and looked at her, "I'm in love," he said harshly.

Belle's brown eyebrows flew up to her red hairline in surprise, "That O'Hara girl?" she asked calmly.

He nodded, "She's the most aggravating, spoiled child I've ever met."

"So you don't love her then?"

"No! Well…I don't know," he finished pathetically, running his hand through his hair. "She makes me so angry, I wanted to strangle her for the things she said about you."

"Me?" Belle asked surprised.

"Yes, she said you gave Miss Melly some money for the hospital and it was wrapped up in one of my handkerchiefs."

He looked at Belle for confirmation. She nodded; she'd given Mrs. O'Hara his handkerchief, knowing full well that word would get back to that little girl that he belonged to Belle and the girl would surely pull her claws out of him when she found out.

"She was angry that I would associate with you…I told her she wasn't anything special to me, that I had a girl in every port I used just as I'd used her." He looked down at the floor and for the first time since their childhood Belle thought he honestly looked ashamed of something he'd done.

"Surely this isn't all over a proper miss getting' her corset strings all in a twist over me."

"It wasn't just that," he said resuming his pacing. "How could I be so stupid to get tangled up with her? Nothing good can possibly come from an association with Scarlett O'Hara! She'll poison me and play me like a fool!" he shouted, his anger from the argument rising again. "I won't let her control me and play with me like I'm some kind of puppet. Rhett Butler does what he wants and doesn't give a damn about what anyone thinks!"

"Well," Bell said picking up her champagne glass and giving him a mock toast, "good thing you got that cleared up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett sat in the cooling water of her bath with a half empty brandy in her hand. Her hair was pilled haphazardly atop her head and she sat completely still, except for one toe rhythmically tapping against the rim of the tub. She felt completely empty. Numb.

She'd sobbed for what seemed like hours in Melanie's arms, until her sister-in-law had ordered a bath drawn and deposited Scarlett in the hot water with a full decanter. She stared straight ahead of her, her mind as numb as her body and replayed the terrible event over and over again in her mind. She had no idea what had happened. One minuet she was yelling at him for associating with such a vile creature, the next he was shooting angry words back at her, leaving her with such an empty, hollow feeling.

She'd thought he loved her. Why else would he have given her such a beautiful, expensive gift and kissed her so passionately? But no, he'd kissed her the same way he kissed that Watling creature. He'd told her she was just a trifle and he had girls in every port. She'd thought she was special and had wondered if what she was feeling for him could possibly, just maybe, might be love. What a fool she'd been to think he cared about her. The beast was incapable of love.

She leaned her head against the rim of the metal tub and feeling the tears welling up again she squeezed her eyes shut. No, Melly was wrong, Rhett didn't love her at all, and it hurt so bad Scarlett could hardly breathe.


	9. Distance

**Chapter 9: Distance**

Scarlett's first inclination had been to run home to Tara. Unable to face the possibility of seeing Rhett again she had left the next morning, ignoring Melanie's pleads for her to 'just talk to Captain Butler.' But Tara had offered nothing but hours of silent, slow country life with nothing to distract Scarlett from her tormented thoughts. She was so plagued by them that when Melanie and Pitty's inevitable letter came begging for her to return, Scarlett had her bags packed and was in Atlanta the next afternoon.

For the next four months Scarlett did not see Rhett once. She heard no reports of the "vile speculator" in the city and she began to wonder if she really had been the only reason he'd visited Atlanta so often, as Melly had said. He had never been away for so long and Scarlett tried to come to terms with the fact that she would probably never see Rhett Butler again.

After pitying herself and moping about at Tara, Scarlett resolved that she would not let Rhett Butler get the best of her! He was a blackguard and an awful, terrible man who did not deserve another thought from her. She resolved to think about it tomorrow and threw herself headfirst into any distraction to keep her thoughts away from that loathsome man.

When Ashley came home on furlough for Christmas Scarlett was happier than she'd been in some time and she hardly heard a word he said, so enraptured was she at being in the same room with Ashley again. The whole family had assembled in Atlanta for the holiday and it was the happiest time anyone could remember having in a long time.

Despite the joyous distractions, however, Scarlett's traitorous thoughts still stayed to Rhett as she wondered what kind of holiday he was having. She knew he was not welcome in his father's home, but did he have friends to celebrate with? Her heart tugged at the thought of him alone in a hotel room somewhere without anyone to share the Christmas feast with, or how despite the thousands of dollars he had spent on presents for her, he may not have received a single present himself on Christmas Eve. She pushed these thoughts from her head quickly with the assurance that he probably had dozens of girls competing for his attention on Christmas Day or, at the very least, he had paid someone to spend the holiday with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rhett had spent his Christmas holiday as he had spent every Christmas since he was 20 years old; getting mind numbingly drunk. This holiday was certainly no exception, especially since he had made the regrettable decision of coming to Atlanta late Christmas Eve night.

He'd buried himself in business and the last few months had been the most profitable of his life as the blockade tightened and Rhett gave little care to his own safety as he piloted boat after boat into Charleston Harbor. Then, recognizing that the tide of war was turning, he'd sold off his ships and lamented about what to do with himself next. He'd considered joining the army just to get her out of his mind, or sailing to Europe to put some distance between them. However, no matter what he tried she tormented him and he was haunted by those words he'd said for no other reason than to cause her pain. He just couldn't seem to forget how hurt she'd looked. It was haunting him.

He sat by himself in a dark corner of the saloon, a full bottle of whisky sitting in front of him when he was startled out of his thoughts.

"Captain Butler?"

Rhett looked up to see Ashley O'Hara standing beside him, "Major O'Hara" Rhett said nodding at the younger man.

"Mr. Butler, I want to know your intentions towards my sister."

Rhett, always amused by what life had to offer, had to laugh at the scenario of another of Scarlett's kin confronting him. "That is between your sister and I," he sneered, turning away form Ashley.

"As her brother, I have every right - sir, to tell you to stay away from her." Ashley said, outraged at Rhett's dismissal.

Rhett laughed, "Believe me, major, I'm much more afraid by what your sister would do to me if I came sniffing around at her skirts than I am by what you would do."

"So you agree to stay away from her then?" he asked, glad to have the horrible matter over with.

"I promise no such thing," he said, sloshing whisky into his glass and taking a hearty drink. "If Scarlett can see it in her cold, bitter heart to welcome me back into her good graces, I can guarantee you, I'll jump like a trained poodle at the chance," he said, the irony not lost on him.

"I must demand, _sir,_ that you stay away from her. You bring her nothing but disgrace. I will not have my sister brought to your low down level!" he exclaimed honorably.

"What are you going to do if I don't stay away from her, Mr. O'Hara? Call me out?" Rhett asked, tiring of the conversation. Rhett laughed at the horrified look on Ashley's face, "I thought not. Now if you please, I'd like to enjoy my whiskey in peace."

Defeated, Ashley turned and left the saloon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett sat silently at the dining table with the decanter sitting, untouched in front of her. Startled out of her reprieve by the sound of the front door opening. She peaked out to see her brother taking off his battered overcoat and hang it on a hook next to the door.

"Scarlett, dear," he said, "what are you doing still up?"

"Oh nothing," she lied "I was just having trouble sleeping. Where did you go?"

He paused for a moment then sighed, hesitant to tell her, "I went to talk to Captain Butler," he said, shocking Scarlett.

Rhett was in Atlanta, her mind raced. How long had he been in town? She'd had no idea he had returned! Then the realization hit her to her so suddenly it may as well have been a physical blow; He was in Atlanta and hadn't called on her. "What-Why did you go to talk to him?" she asked, trying to sound aloof.

"I told him to stay away from you, Scarlett," he said in a scolding manner. "A neighbor hasn't come to call since I've been here who hasn't seen fit to tell me about the scandalous company you keep with him and the gossip you've brought upon yourself with the association."

Her disappointment about Rhett was suddenly forgotten and her green eyes flared, "How dare you Ashley O'Hara! I'm not a child you can control and I shall associate with whomever I please!"

"He's no fit company, Scarlett," Ashley pleaded with his sister. "People say he isn't welcome in any home in Charleston and his own parents won't -"

"Yes, yes, I've heard that all before," she cut him off peevishly. "I don't care what people think, believe me Ashley, if Rhett would see me I'd greet him with open arms."

"Scarlett, I forbid you from seeing him!" he said desperately.

"I will not!" she cried passionately, "I love him!" the words came out so quickly she did not even contemplate them, but they were so easy to say she realized they were true.

"Scarlett, no…" Ashley pleaded, "he'll never marry you. He just wants to trifle with you like he does every other girl. He'll ruin you." He said sadly.

She looked at her brother sadly, "That may be true, Ashley, but I can't help the way I feel about him and you certainly aren't going to keep me away from him."

Ashley shook his head, once again defeated by a stronger will than his own. "Alright, my dear, let's not talk of this anymore. I'd hate to have my last memory of you us fighting over this. There is so much to memories…"

"Don't talk that way Ashley; the war will be over soon." She said with childlike certainty.


	10. Blissful Missteps

**This chapter includes graphic language, but none worse than any trashy romance novel.**

**Chapter 10: Blissful Missteps**

The happy news of Melanie's pregnancy was quickly overshadowed by the startling news that Ashley was "Missing--believed killed." Melanie telegraphed Colonel Sloan a dozen times and finally a letter arrived, then when "Missing--believed captured" appeared on the casualty lists, joy and hope reanimated the sad household. Melanie could hardly be dragged away from the telegraph office and she met every train hoping for letters. She was sick, her pregnancy making itself felt in many unpleasant ways, but she refused to obey Dr. Meade's commands and stay in bed. A feverish energy possessed her and would not let her be still; and at night, long after Scarlett had gone to bed, she could hear her walking the floor in the next room.

One afternoon, she came home from town, driven by the frightened Uncle Peter and supported by Rhett. She had fainted at the telegraph office and Rhett, passing by and observing the excitement, had escorted her home. He carried her up the stairs to her bedroom and the alarmed household fled hither and yon for hot bricks, blankets and whisky.

When Scarlett heard Rhett had brought Melanie home she flew up the stairs with a hot brick wrapped in flannel, but when she found Rhett patting Melanie's hand Scarlett stood at the door, unsure of what to say or do.

"Scarlett," Melanie said holding out her hand to her sister-in-law. "Isn't Captain Butler sweet? He brought me home from the station." She said weakly.

Scarlett walked up to the bed and busied herself situating the hot brick under Melanie's feet. "Save your strength, Melly. You should rest."

"Yes, I'm quite tiered. You'll see to Captain Butler, won't you Scarlett?" she asked weakly.

"Of course, Melly. But now you need to rest."

Rhett followed her out of the room and when Scarlett had closed the door behind her they stood in the hallway looking at each other awkwardly, neither sure what to say.

"I feel the need to apologize for my conduct the last time I visited," Rhett said looking down at her coolly, watching carefully for her reply. "What I said was unnecessary and hurtful."

Scarlett felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest at his words, and eternally grateful that she had not been forced to apologize first, she smiled. "I believe I may have been out of line as well." A long silence stretched between them, neither knowing what to say. "I'm sorry Rhett," she said awkwardly, "I was very upset when I found out about your friend. I have no say over who you do or do not associate with. I shouldn't have said anything." She looked down, "A lady wouldn't have said anything."

"Don't pretend to be a lady Scarlett, I know better" Scarlett looked at him, about to object, but he cut her off, "don't think that I hold that against you. I've never cared much for ladies."

Scarlett grew angry and not knowing what to say, turned on her heel and began down the stairs.

"Scarlett," Rhett protested, grabbing onto her arm and stopping her. She turned to look up at him waiting for him to continue, but he had nothing to say. They searched each other's faces urging the other to say something, but neither did.

Finally, he leaned down and captured her lips forcefully. Scarlett did not hesitate to wrap her arms around Rhett's neck and hold onto him, not wanting to let go again. Neither had any idea how long they stood at the top of the stairway, clinging to each other desperately, unable to get enough of the other's touch.

Running his hands along Scarlett's face, Rhett pulled back slightly to look at her. "I'm so sorry darling," he whispered, "there was never anyone else. Never. Only you." He paused for only a moment, but unable to voice his true feelings he dropped his head down again and kissing her compellingly. "Where is your room?" he whispered into her ear.

"Up stairs," she whispered back unthinking. Rhett laughed deeply and realizing her mistake, she stepped up to the top of the stairs, "this way." She said, guiding the way.

Tip toeing down the hall they entered her room. Rhett pulled Scarlett against him and raked a hand through her hair, pulling it free from its confines. Desperately, she pulled on his lapels trying to bring him closer to her. His hands flying across her body wildly, Rhett loosened the top buttons of her dress and began trailing hot kisses down her neck to the top of her corset.

Swept up in the moment, Scarlett pushed Rhett's suit jacket down his arms, desperate to feel the warmth of his skin against her own. "I need you." She said urgently, pulling his mouth down to hers.

With his arms wrapped tightly around her waist Rhett backed Scarlett up until her legs bumped into the side of her bed and they both tumbled down. His hands ran up and down her body and he covered her neck and chest with kisses. Scarlett could barely breathe and her body was becoming warmer and warmer with every touch.

Rhett's ands strayed down to her legs and began to tug the hem of her dress up, skimming her leg with his warm hand he made her shiver. She gasped, drawing Rhett's attention to her face. Taking her face into his hands he kissed her sweetly making her heart swell.

When his hand found her hip he slipped it under her bottom and pulled her against himself. Warm, strong and hard Scarlett felt a pressure start to build that she did not understand.

His hand moved to her inner thigh. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he parted her drawers and touched her intimately. Scarlett had never felt anything like what Rhett was doing to her she wiggled and bucked under his talented manipulation until her body, strung so tightly when it snapped she thought she would fly off the bed. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming for the whole house to hear.

Once Scarlett had caught her breath she looked up at Rhett astounded. "What-well, I mean – that was…"

Running his hand along her face Rhett chuckled at her reaction and leaned down to kiss her gently. "That my dear was only the beginning."

"Beginning of what? I mean was that – we didn't – oh my God! What have I done?" Scarlett untangled herself from Rhett's grasp and leapt off the bed, "Oh my God Rhett! Did we just – I mean am I…"

Sitting up slowly Rhett grinned, "No my dear, your virginity is intact. Your innocence may be a little questionable, but your virginity is safe."

Scarlett's shoulders sagged with relief, "Then what did we just do?"

Rhett stood up from the bed and walked over to her straightening his shirt, "I told you my dear, that was only the beginning. Don't you see how good we could be together?"

Scarlett's heart jumped into her throat and her stomach felt painfully empty, "Rhett, are you asking me to marry you?"

His immediate laugh made her feel physically ill, "Scarlett, haven't you learned by now that I'm not a marrying man?" He put his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, "Now that you've seen what we can do together how could you say no?"

It took Scarlett a moment to recover from his statement but when she did she hit her fist against his chest, "you're a skunk Rhett Butler!" she exclaimed before he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Quiet! Do you want the whole house to hear? You knew going in that I would never marry you so don't try to play the innocent now. We can have a lot of fun Scarlett, I'll show you the world, buy you all the latest fashions…This war is going to get very ugly soon and a girl like you should be sipping Champaign in France or nibbling chocolates in Spain, not bathing lice covered soldiers and patching two year old gowns."

"With you?" she asked mockingly.

"Yes m'am, this could be only the beginning."

"You're a despicable man Rhett Butler and I don't care if I never see you again!" she yelled in a harsh whisper.

"Oh I'll be back," he said putting his coat on.


	11. A True Lady

**Chapter 11: A True Lady**

Rhett left Pitty's house with a wide grin on his face. He had waited for Scarlett longer than he'd ever waited for any woman and he had to admit, the wait had absolutely been worth it. She breathed new life into his soul, which had been scarred over for so long. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt like dancing down the street, but at that point he did. He wanted to spoil her and give her anything she wanted because she made him so happy. He wanted to see her as happy.

She may be angry with him, but it would pass. She was in his grasp and he was not going to let her go. He would have to leave in the morning for business, but by the time he returned she would have had time to calm down and get over her anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett sat in shock long after Rhett had left, horrified over what she'd done. She had never experienced anything like that before in her life. She had flirted and teased boys since she'd left the nursery, but never had she let a man get beyond a kiss or two. Until that afternoon the most she had ever let a man touch her had been in Pitty's hallway after the musicale.

She loved Rhett and had been so swept away by relief when he had apologized and told her she was the only woman he pursued. She had been heart broken and depressed for months then suddenly she was back in his arms again and she had been swept away. How could she have let him use her body, find his enjoyment, and then refuse to marry her? How could she have gotten so carried away by her passions? What would her mother say?

"Oh no – mother! How can I ever face her again?" Scarlett thought wildly, "She will be so disappointed in me!"

Scarlett so wanted to be a great lady and she tried so hard, but being a lady was so boring and she always seemed to slip up somehow, despite her best attempts. She felt like she had failed at everything her mother had hoped for. Ashley had told her this would happen, that Rhett would take advantage of her. Everyone had told her Rhett was a bad man who no lady should associate with.

"Well, it looks like they were right," Scarlett thought drudgingly, "no 'lady' would. Rhett had known…I'm no lady."

Moaning, she fell onto the bed and buried her face in the pillows. After a few moments her self pity and embarrassment grew into anger and defiance. She could do better, if she wanted to be a lady she sure as hell could be! She would show that scoundrel – show him that he couldn't take advantage of her and expect her to welcome him with open arms well he was sorely mistaken! Scarlett O'Hara would not be a fool again. She would be a proper lady and Rhett Butler could just go to Halifax!

Scarlett threw herself into her work at the hospital so much that she could have been mistaken for the most dedicated lady in the confederacy. She worked herself to exhaustion with the hope that the screams and groans of the dieing could drown out her own thoughts of guilt. Everyone mistook her retrospective silence as demure and ladylike, but the truth was that there was little need to bite her tong when she was so unmoved by everything around her.

Three weeks later Rhett returned and could not keep himself from calling on Scarlett that very evening. He had gone to bed every night with the thoughts of her on his mind and he had been unable to take his mind away from the feel of her body under his. Every store window he passed by he noticed a frock she would look quite fetching in or a piece of jewelry he wanted to present to her, just to enjoy the happy look on her face. He had concluded his business as quickly as possible and not dallied so he was able to return to her side as soon as he was able.

Rhett jumped down from his horse and jolted up the stairs as quickly as he could. Rapping on the door quickly Rhett impatiently waited for Uncle Peter to open the door.

"Captain Butter," Uncle Peter said opening the door, "Miss Scarlett is not back from the hospital yet but Mrs. O'Hara is upstairs, I'll go tell her you're here."

Rhett waited in the parlor visiting with Melanie for almost an hour before they saw Scarlett walking up to the house. Melanie, knowing that Rhett and Scarlett's relationship had been strained for months, jumped up to greet Scarlett at the door.

"Scarlett darling, how was the hospital today?" Melanie asked walking into the hallway.

"The same as always. Sixty more wounded came in on the afternoon train," she said weakly and exhausted.

"Well I should really get started on these," Melanie said nervously, taking the bag of bandages from her. "You have a caller in the parlor." Melanie hustled out of the hallway, anxious to leave them alone.

Scarlett walked into the parlor and stopped suddenly when she saw Rhett standing in the middle of the room. She knew she should scream at him, blame him for what they'd done, but it was so good to see him again she did not have the strength to be angry at him. He radiated vitality and the room seemed pleasant and homelike again, the lamps rosy and warm. She did not know why that should be, for he was such an unpredictable, callous person. Perhaps it was because, as he often said, they were so much alike. Sometimes she thought that all the people she had ever known were strangers except Rhett.

"What are you doing here, Rhett?" she asked tiered.

"Well, I've been gone for a few weeks and now that I'm back in Atlanta, I wanted to come visit my beautiful southern belle."

Scarlett laughed humorlessly, "You shouldn't have come, Rhett. I told you I didn't want to see you again, not after what we did."

Rhett looked at her closely; she looked tiered and he realized that her conscience must have been weighing heavily on her. "What's the matter, honey? Can't you tell me?" he said taking her hand.

"Oh, Rhett, I'm so afraid."

"Don't be a goose, Scarlett, you've never been afraid in your life."

"Oh, Rhett, I am afraid!"

The words bubbled up faster than she could speak them. She could tell him. She could tell Rhett anything. He'd been so bad himself that he wouldn't sit in judgment on her. How wonderful to know someone who was bad and dishonorable and a cheat and a liar, when all the world was filled with people who would not lie to save their souls and who would rather starve than do a dishonorable deed!

"I'm afraid I'll die and go to hell." If he laughed at her she would die, right then. But he did not laugh.

"You are pretty healthy - and maybe there isn't any hell after all."

"Oh, but there is, Rhett! You know there is!"

"I know there is but it's right here on earth. Not after we die. There's nothing after we die, Scarlett. You are having your hell now."

"Oh, Rhett, that's blasphemous!"

"But singularly comforting. Tell me, why are you going to hell?"

"For what we did, Rhett! You were right, I'm not a lady – a lady would never have done that." Scarlett's eyes began to water as her guilt and exhaustion felt like heavy weights boring down on her. "How could I have gotten so swept up?"

"Well, I would like to think I had something to do with that," he tried to joke.

"Oh, you're such a cad – you don't even care that I'm upset! You got what you wanted," she said, angry at him for his part in the whole ordeal.

"Hush," he said, pulling a clean handkerchief from his pocket. "Wipe your face. There is no sense in your tearing yourself to pieces this way."

She took the handkerchief and wiped her damp cheeks, a little relief stealing over her as if she had shifted some of her burden to his broad shoulders. He looked so capable and calm and even the slight twist of his mouth was comforting as though it proved her agony and confusion unwarranted.

"Feel better now? Then let's get to the bottom of this. You say if you had it to do over again, you'd do it differently. But would you? Think, now. Would you?"

"Well—"

"No, you'd do the same things again."

"I just couldn't help myself," she whispered her sin. "You're dangerous Rhett, just like everyone said."

He laughed heartily, enjoying her simplicity. "Is that so? Well honey, if it makes you feel better to think that I manipulated you and forced myself upon you, then you can, but we both know that's not what happened." He put his arms around her and she felt comforted and relieved for the first time in weeks, "There's no shame in what we did. It was beautiful and I won't have you thinking it was just a tawdry fling that didn't mean anything to me," he said strongly, placing a hand on her face and forcing her to look him in the eyes.

Scarlett's eyes glistened with unshed tears and her heart raced; he had to love her. Why else would he say such things? The excitement of being in his arms again and the relief of his reassuring words comforted her. She had made a mistake, yes, but it was a beautiful one that she could cherish for the rest of her life, because unless he purposed it would never happen again.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to call on me anymore, Rhett."

Startled, he held her closer, "what are you saying, Scarlett?"

She swallowed nervously and stepped out of his arms, "I can't trust myself when I'm near you. I get swept away and forget all about what's proper and my reputation and what my mother would think." She looked at him sadly, "I love you." She whispered, near tears, "but if you're not going to love me properly then I would just assume you stay away so I don't loose what little self-respect I have left."

Rhett wondered how he could be so elated when his heart felt like it was being stomped on. She loved him. Scarlett O'Hara loved him, but didn't want to be near him.

"Please leave Rhett," she said walking to the door.

Rhett followed her and putting his hat on he looked down at her, "this isn't the end Scarlett."

"That's up to you, Rhett." Scarlett said, shutting the door behind him.


	12. Two Strong Wills

**Chapter 12: Two Strong Wills**

Rhett walked down the porch stairs at a much slower pace then he had ascended them less than an hour prior. He took his horse from the hitching post in front of the house and began riding slowly toward his hotel.

Scarlett loved him.

The thought was so consuming it made his heart pound. He thought back on the last three years, about how that green eyed beauty had bewitched him and tempted him, made him laugh and he knew that for the first time since he was a child he felt anchored to something. Scarlett was the one constant in his life, the person who no matter what happened would always have a dazzling smile for him and an easy temper at his prodding.

She wasn't just a beautiful face - though heaven knew she was - she was just like him. Although she tried to pretend she cared about what society thought about her, given the choice between what she wanted and what society thought she should want, she would go after what she wanted every time. Hadn't she proven that by loving him? Loving him – wow. No lady in Atlanta would talk to him except Scarlett, Miss Melly and begrudgingly Miss Pittypat, and if the latter two had any idea about Rhett's true character they would shun him too. But not Scarlett. She knew everything and loved him anyway.

He wondered if he'd pushed her too far. She would go after what she wanted, yes, but she still clung to those maidenly ideals and fancied herself respectable. He felt ashamed he had not considered that she would feel guilty about her actions or regret what they had done. He'd been blinded by his passion and had thought of nothing while he was gone other than holding her again. He'd been so excited to see her again he had given no thought to the idea that she wouldn't have felt the same way.

She'd been so upset she's said she didn't want to see him anymore. That was a completely unacceptable option for Rhett. He could not imagine never holding her in his arms again, let alone never seeing her again. He loved her with a passion that he had never known before, but would he love her for the rest of his life? So far his desire for her had only grown since he'd met her. He remembered being first enchanted by her fiery temper, but that was nothing compared to what he felt for her now that he knew who she really was and every wonderful and terrible thing that went along with her. He worried that once he had her his craving would be sated and he would no longer be interested. How could he marry? He wasn't a marrying man! He traveled the world at the drop of a hat and stayed out late every night. He couldn't be tied to a city or a person and marrying Scarlett would mean just that. Especially once they had a house full of brats, which he knew would happen, he thought smiling, because once he got her in his bed she was never going to leave it.

The next evening Rhett sat impatiently outside the hospital waiting for Scarlett to appear. When he finally saw her walking down the steps he grinned widely and jumped down from the carriage to greet her.

"Good evening, my dear. How was your day picking lice?" he asked with mock seriousness.

Scarlett did not spare him a glance; she kept her eyes straight ahead on the sidewalk and walked past him.

Rolling his eyes, Rhett grabbed a box out of the carriage then ran to catch up with her, "you know, I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but you leave me no choice." Rhett said walking beside her. He held up the box in her eye line so she could not avoid it and opened the lid.

Scarlett remained silent, but her step faltered slightly and her eyes grew wide as she looked at the dazzling emerald necklace in front of her. Pursing her lips she looked away form the box and increased her pace.

Rhett's brows drew together, not used to Scarlett not being moved by beautiful things. "I purchased it on my trip to Paris last winter. I saw it in a window as I was passing by and knew you were the only woman who should ever wear it. It's just the color of your eyes," he said examining the necklace closely. "I should know; I've spent enough nights thinking about them."

Scarlett looked at Rhett for a moment, but quickly turned her head back, cursing herself for her weakness.

Rhett smiled, sensing victory in his reach. "I love you Scarlett," he said softly.

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him, her heart in her eyes. "You know that's not enough Rhett."

"This is a big step for me Scarlett; I've never told a woman I love her before. We have so much fun together, why does anything have to change? Isn't it enough that I love you?" Rhett put his hand around Scarlett's arm and asked her desperately, "What does marriage have to do with it? We enjoy each other's company and there's no sense in ruining that and us both ending up unhappy in the end."

Scarlett pulled her arm out of his grasp angrily and hissed at him, "Why can't you just be a man? You say you love me but what are you going to do about it? Nothing! You just want to go along with all the advantages of marriage, but none of the commitment. Well if you want to ever talk to me again, Rhett Butler you're going to have to do better that that!" She spun around on her heel and marched toward Pitty's house without a backwards glance.

Rhett's next attempt at breaking down Scarlett's resolve came three days later when he appeared uninvited to Pittypat's dinner party. Armed with his signature box of bonbons, Rhett made it impossible for Pitty to turn him away and the Old Guard was forced to be cordial. Scarlett, however did not see it necessary to extend the same courtesy. She openly ignored him and instead flirted shamelessly with Captain Carey Ashburn. He knew she was attempting to make him jealous, but her actions had quite the opposite effect. He recognized that if she didn't care what he thought she would not be making such childish attempts to gain his attention.

When everyone was out on the porch discussing the war, Rhett managed to corner Scarlett in the back hallway. In the red glow of the evening sun Rhett leaned one arm against the wall behind Scarlett's head and marveled at her beauty. He had so missed looking at her, smelling her, and just being near her.

"When are you going to stop these silly games, Scarlett?" he asked, whispering in her ear, trying to crack her resolve.

"I'm not playing any game, Rhett; I simply don't want to be anywhere near you."

Rhett smiled down at her, "We both know you want to be near me just as much as I want to be with you."

"Is that so?" she asked, irritated.

"Mmmhm," Rhett murmured brushing his lips against hers, "You want this every bit as much as I do Scarlett. Just admit it."

Scarlett pushed against him and backed away, "No! I won't let you charm your way back into my heart again. I've had enough of you, Rhett Butler and I never want to see you again!" Scarlett turned to leave him in the hallway, but he grabbed hold of her arm to stop her.

"You may be able to walk away for this and not look back, but I won't do very well without you." Rhett brushed a hand along her face, gently, "You understand me like on one else ever has and I don't want to let that go. I guess I only see the truth through all this fear of living without you, but everything I have in this world – and everything I'll ever be doesn't matter as long as I have you beside me." Rhett looked at her deeply, willing her to understand that he couldn't imagine a life without her. "Honey, I can never make it on my own, I can't take another day without you. I've been waiting so long just to hold you and to be back in your arms where I belong. Time has been standing still when you're not with me. I'm sorry that I can't always find the right words, but everything I know is swept away by your love."

Scarlett felt tear welling up in her eyes, "I love you Rhett," she said, then took a steadying breath. Stepping out of his arms she walked outside to rejoin the party.

For the next two weeks Rhett waited outside the hospital in his carriage every afternoon and evening and the routine was always the same: Scarlett would leave the hospital for her lunch break or at the end of the day and she would walk to Pitty's house with Rhett following next to her in his carriage. He would talk about unimportant things, such as the exotic cities he wanted to take her to, or an idle piece of gossip he thought she'd enjoy. She never said a word to him or spared him a single glance, except to make sure he was there when she first walked out the hospital door.

On the days Scarlett did not go to the hospital Rhett would call and she would send down word with Uncle Peter that she did not care to see him, leaving Melanie and Pittypat to their embarrassment. Rhett would sit with Melanie for a bit and then reassure her he would be fine in the parlor alone waiting for Scarlett. He would wait all day, then decline Melanie's dinner invitation.

One day Melanie had tried to convince Scarlett to talk to Captain Butler, but she had been shocked by Scarlett's fiery temper being unleashed on her. Scarlett did not even want to hear Rhett's name or listen to how he had been so patiently waiting for her. Having so horribly failed with Scarlett, Melanie worked up her courage again, this time to talk to Captain Butler on the subject.

The two sat in the parlor, Rhett holding some yarn that Melanie was working on rolling when she nervously pushed forward, "Captain Butler, I hope you don't think I'm terribly rude, but how long do you plan on continuing with all this?"

Rhett smiled kindly and said, "As long as it takes for Scarlett to talk to me again."

"I'm sure you've realized this, but that is probably going to take a long time," Melanie said with a crease in her forehead. "I wish I had just half of Scarlett's determination. She's so much stronger than I am, but right now I don't envy her at all. I just don't understand why she can't see how much you love her."

Melanie's straightforwardness startled Rhett, but he smiled at the lady, "You've a very keen eye, Miss Melly."

"Oh, I would hardly need a keen eye to notice the way you look at her, Captain Butler," she said laughing. "I must say, I've wondered for at least a year why you two haven't married yet."

"Why do you say that?" he asked curiously.

"Well you love her, don't you?" Melly said plainly.

Rhett nodded his head, unsure of where she was going with her comment.

"And I know Scarlett loves you. So if you love each other, then you should get married." Melly said as if she were speaking a universal truth.

"Marriage is a very major commitment, Miss Melly," he told her, looking very deeply into her eyes.

Melly smiled at him, "Of course it is, that's why you have to love the person. But if you love them then that's what marriage is meant for. Two people who love each other so much that they never want to be apart. Marriage means that no matter what happens, no matter where you go, until the day you die you're still with that person."

"You're a very smart lady, Miss Melly." Rhett said, lifting his hands of yarn for her.

Rhett's declaration of love is based on the song "Here By Me" by 3 Doors Down.


	13. Problems With Happiness

**Chapter 13: Problems With Happiness**

Scarlett ran out of the hospital, unable to stand the screams of the amputation Dr. Mead wanted her to assist him with. What she came out to was more socking, however. The street was filled with people rushing about in carriages or on foot, all hurrying to get out of Atlanta before Sherman came. Scarlett rushed down the stairs, unsure of where to go. She jumped down into the street and was swept away by the wave of people. Finally, thankfully she heard a voice call out to her over the yelling and cannon fire.

"Scarlett! Whoa. Climb into this buggy, this is no day for walking, you'll get run over!" Rhett called driving up beside her and pulling her into the buggy.

Scarlett was too relieved to see him to him in the sea of refugees she got into the carriage gratefully, "Rhett, ride me to Miss Pitty's, please." She said, relieved.

They rode through the street slowly; Scarlett on the edge of her seat, Rhett looked relaxed and aloof, despite his tight reign on the horse. "Panic's a pretty sight, isn't it?" A cannon went of in the distance, startling Scarlett and the horse, "Whoa, whoa. That's just another one of General Sherman's calling cards. He'll be paying us a visit soon." Rhett explained, putting a comforting arm around Scarlett.

"I've gotta get out of here, I gotta get out of here before the Yankees come." She exclaimed.

"And leave your work at the hospital? Or have you had enough of death and lice and men chopped up? Well I suppose you weren't meant for sick men, Scarlett."

"Don't talk to me like that, Rhett, I'm so scared, I wish I'd get out of here!"

"Let's get out of here together," He said into her ear. "No use staying here, letting the South come down around your ears. There are too many nice places to go and visit. Mexico, London, Paris..."

"With you?" she asked annoyed, remembering that she wasn't supposed to talk to him at all.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm the man who understands you and admires you for just what you are. I figure we belong together, being the same sort."

"Why Rhett, are you asking me to marry you?" she asked sarcastically, wishing they would just reach Pitty's.

"Yes Scarlett, I am," he said calmly, not looking away from the road in front of him.

Scarlett whipped her head around at looked at him, "You had better be serious Rhett Butler, because if you're not I'll-"

"I assure you, my dear, I'm quite serious," finally he turned to her and he couldn't keep a smile off his face, "Marry me, Scarlett. Say you will."

Laughter bubbled up inside of her and she couldn't speak because she was smiling so hard. She threw her arms around Rhett in the middle of Peachtree Street for everyone to see and giggled, "Yes! Yes! Of course I will!" she pulled away from him, but kept her hand in his, unable to stop from touching him. "You think after all I've gone through I'll say no to you now?" she asked smiling.

"I'd prefer not to chance it. It has been quite a while since I've talked to you, I need to be sure your feelings haven't changed," he said with mock seriousness.

"Oh no, no! My feelings are just the same; I'm still madly in love with you," she said laughing happily.

Rhett smiled at her, feeling absolutely certain he had made the right decision, "Good. Well then, how does Friday sound?"

"For what?" she asked confused, but too excited to really care what he was talking about.

"To get married of course."

Scarlett looked at him startled, "Friday? We can't marry Friday! That's only four days from now!" she exclaimed. "Why in the world do you want to get married this week?"

"Well my dear, if you haven't noticed Sherman is knocking at our door and I wouldn't mind experiencing a siege, but I don't think you'll enjoy it very much." Rhett looked at Scarlett and became very serious, "I want to take you away from here Scarlett and we don't have much time. If we don't leave town by the end of the week I'm not sure we'll be able to make it out in one piece."

A pit grew in Scarlett's stomach, "We've gotta get out of here Rhett!" she exclaimed, holding tightly onto his hand.

"Friday it is then," he said putting a comforting arm around her when another cannon went off.

When they arrived at Pitty's house Prissy came running up to them yelling, "Miz Scarlett, Miz Scarlett! Folks are all goin' to Macon! And folks is runnin' away and runnin' away!"

Rhett helped her out of the buggy as Pitty came running out the door, "I can't bear it! Those cannon balls right in my ears! I faint every time I hear one!" A cannon went off in the distance causing the three women to shriek. "Uncle Peter, look out for that trunk," Pitty said throwing a hat box into her carriage.

"Aunt Pitty, you aren't leaving?" Scarlett asked startled.

Pitty stopped and held her handkerchief tightly, "I may be a coward, but – oh dear, Yankees in Georgia! How did they ever get in?" She shrieked.

"I'm going too!" Scarlett exclaimed, "Prissy, go pack my things. Get them, quick!" she turned to Rhett, "We'll leave now! We'll go to Tara and get married there," she said.

"Scarlett!" Pitty said shocked by her statement, but she was interrupted by Dr. Meade yelling form across the street.

"Scarlett? What is this? You aren't planning on running away?"

"And don't you dare try to stop me!" Scarlett said defiantly, "I'm never going back to that hospital. I've had enough of smelling death and rot and death. I'm going home and getting married!" she said, her heart racing with fear.

"Now you've got to listen to me. You must stay here!" Dr. Meade told her scolding.

"Without a chaperon, Dr. Meade? It simply isn't done!" Pitty interjected.

"Good heavens, woman, this is war, not a garden party! Scarlett, you've got to stay. Melanie needs you. She's ill already. She shouldn't even be having a baby. She may have a difficult time" Dr. Mead explained slowly to her and Rhett.

"Well, can't we take her along?" Scarlett asked desperately.

"Do you want to take that chance? Do you want her to be jounced over rough roads and have her baby ahead of time, in a buggy?" Dr. Meade asked.

Rhett put an arm around Scarlett, "We can't leave darling, we have to stay with Miss Melly"

"It isn't my baby, you take care of her!" Scarlett cried.

"Ashley's fighting in the fields, fighting for the Cause. He may never come back, he may die. Scarlett, we owe him a well-borne child," Dr. Meade told her sternly.

"If you're coming Scarlett, hurry!" Pitty yelled form her buggy.

"I promised Ashley…" Scarlett said weakly.

"We're staying," Rhett yelled back to Pitty and Dr. Meade nodded his head and left.

"Well, it would appear I'll get to see a siege after all," Rhett said trying to lift Scarlett's spirits. She glared at him as he'd expected and he put an arm around her and ushered her into the house.

When they entered the house Rhett stopped her in the hallway, "Scarlett, since we're not leaving Atlanta, I'll understand if you want to wait to get married." He said holding her close. "We can wait until the war is over, or at least until Miss Melly can make the journey to Tara safely."

Scarlett laid her head on his shoulder and when another cannon blast went off she flinched, holding him tighter. "No Rhett, you have to be here with me when Sherman comes," she murmured desperately into his chest.

"Shh shhh, it's alright. You won't have to face him alone. Heaven help the man who tries to hurt my wife."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett wired her family that afternoon then sat with Melanie, both sewing wildly trying to make a gown from scraps and two of Scarlett's old dresses. When they had finished Scarlett looked beautiful, but she was disappointed that she would look like every other war bride had during the wedding rush all month. Her dress was obviously pieced together and even though she had the wild idea of pulling down Pitty's curtains, there never would have been time to make an entirely new dress.

The night before her wedding Scarlett sat in bed with Melly talking when Prissy knocked at the door, "Miz Scarlett, this package just came for ya'."

Scarlet jumped up from the bed to retrieve the large box and opened the card excitedly.

My darling,

I did not know until recently, but I have been waiting for tomorrow all of my life. As I sit in my hotel room my mind wanders in amazement to the fact that tomorrow night I will not be here alone. I feel compelled by nothing more in this world than to make you happy and I hope this wedding gift will be the first step of many in that direction.

I await tomorrow impatiently, my dear, for the moment when you will become mine forever. I love you more with every passing day and I am certain that love will continue to grow.

Yours always,

RKB

Scarlett nearly swooned at his words, but there was no time for that when she had Rhett's present to open! She flew at the box, struggling with the string, and then ripping apart the brown paper. She began jumping up and down wildly when she saw what was inside the box.

"What is it Scarlett?" Melanie asked from the bed.

"Rhett sent me a wedding present," she said pulling it out of the box. She held up an exquisite satin wedding gown, more beautiful than anything she'd seen in years. Far more striking than Maybell Meryweather's silly thing.

"Oh, Scarlett!" Melly exclaimed, standing from the bed and waddling over to examine the fine gown. "It's the most darling thing!"

"I know! Isn't it? I'll go get my corset, I have to try it on!" she said running from the room, holding the dress tightly.


	14. Repeating History

**Chapter 14: Repeating History**

As soon as he had received Scarlett's telegram Gerald O'Hara rode as fast as his old nag would carry him the 25 miles to Atlanta. His Katie Scarlett had done some terribly rash things in her 19 years, things that had worried Gerald and Mrs. O'Hara, but never had he expected his eldest daughter to marry on a whim – and a scalawag such as Butler to boot.

Tara had been in an uproar when the telegraph had arrived. "Marrying Rhett Butler Friday Noon Atlanta Please Come Love Scarlett" It had said little, but left no doubt as to Scarlett's intentions and her determination.

With Mrs. O'Hara and the girls in sick beds Gerald had saddled a horse and raced like the devil to Atlanta to stop his daughter from whatever ruin she was about to bring upon herself. Gerald liked Rhett Butler, but as a drinking partner not a son-in-law.

Mrs. O'Hara also liked the man. When she had allowed Butler to call on Scarlett at Tara Mrs. O'Hara had said she knew Captain Butler was a kind man because she had known him so long ago, but she had been very weary when they had learned of the gossip from the bazaar two years later. She had sent Gerald straight away to collect Scarlett telling him, "She's so headstrong, Mr. O'Hara. If she develops a fancy for Captain Butler I don't think she could keep herself from ruin."

Gerald knew that Scarlett was a good girl, but she was too passionate and driven for a gently bred lady ought to be. He knew that if she thought herself in love, she would make that man the center of her world and would not let anything – or anyone - stand between her and what she wanted.

When Gerald reached Pitty's house he banged loudly on the front door with his thick fist, loud enough for all the neighbors to heat.

Scarlett opened the door only a few moments later and seeing her father, her face broke into a large grin. "Pa!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into her father's arms. "Oh, Pa! I'm so glad you made it! Where's mother?" she asked looking behind him expecting to see her mother's carriage rolling up the road.

"Your mother an' sisters are at home abed with the fever."

Scarlett stepped back, out of her father's arms, "mother's sick?" she asked in a childlike voice.

Gerald put an arm around her and walked into the house, "No worries puss, she's just a little sick."

"So you're the only one who came for my wedding?" She asked slowly, her shoulders dropping in disappointment.

"No, I'm not here to bring you home," he told her sternly. "I'm not gonna have you a'marryin' that war profiteer! He's no gentleman and whatever fancy you have for 'im just isn't proper."

In a flash Scarlett became angry, but just as quickly she turned her charm full force on her father, "Now Pa, don't be silly-" she said in a sugar sweet voice.

"Oh no, that won't be a'workin' on me this time, don't even try to charm your way outta this, Katie Scarlett. I'm a'takin' you home to Tara today and you won't be havin' a wedding."

Not bothering with the southern belle simple again Scarlett's eyes glowed green and fiery, "I'm marrying Rhett today and you won't be able to stop me! I'm 19-years old, Pa, plenty old to make decisions on my own and I've already made this one. I won't let anyone - even you Pa – stand in my way."

"You'd turn your back on your family and everything you know for this skunk?" Gerald asked, his own Irish temper raising his voice.

Scarlett raised her chin in defiance, "if need be." She bit off angrily.

Gerald's face turned red and he snatched his hat off his head and threw the pathetic thing on the ground, "He's not fittin'!" he yelled. "He's not respectable and he's a war profiteer!" Gerald looked directly into his daughter's eyes and lowered his voice to a low, warning voice. "He's sly and cunning, Katie Scarlett, he'll bring you down to his level and ruin your whole family right along with you."

"Oh Pa, can't you see how he's just like me?" Scarlett asked desperately, begging her father to understand. "He's so determined and bull headed and he sees right through all my tricks to what I am. He loves me Pa," she said grabbing hold of her father's sleeve. "We're like two sides of the same coin. Rhett says we belong together because we're the same sort. I feel like without him I'd never be quite right – there would always be something missing from me without him. He knows me for what I am and loves me because of it."

Gerald shook his head sadly, "you're so young, puss, you don' know what i'tis to love." Scarlett tried to protest, but he quieted her. "I'm a'goin' to talk to this Butler fellow an tell 'im I don't approve of your marryin'. If he be any kind o' gentleman he'll abide by me wishes."

"No Pa, please!" she cried desperately. It had taken months for Rhett to propose, Scarlett felt sick that her father would give him reason not to marry her. Tears prickled her eyes and her stomach did flips. "Please don't." she begged her father simply.

"Pack up your things, we'll be leavin' for Tara after lunch," he said with finality before he walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rhett knew exactly why Gerald O'Hara was calling on him at the National Hotel on his wedding day. He laughed at his reflection in the mirror when he thought about the irony of a father coming to demand Rhett not marry his daughter when more than a few fathers had demanded he marry their daughters at one point or another in his life.

"But none of them was Scarlett O'Hara," he thought, fastening his cufflink.

Rhett walked down the stairs and found his future father-in-law fidgeting in the lobby. "Hello, Mr. O'Hara, it's good to see you on such a happy occasion." He said greeting the man with confidence.

"Hello Captain Butler, but I'm afraid t'won't be such a 'appy occasion when you year what i'tis I've come to say."

Rhett smiled at the man waiting, not about to make the conversation any easier for him.

"I don't approve of ya marrin' my Katie Scarlett," he said in a rush. "I've come to collect her home."

"And how does Scarlett feel about all this?" he asked, leisurely taking a seat.

Gerald O'Hara looked uncomfortable, but sat himself across from Rhett, "Well, she fancies herself in love with you, but t'will pass."

Rhett chuckled, envisioning Scarlett's heated reaction to her father's plans to bring her home. "I get the feeling that Scarlett wasn't very receptive to your plans," he said pulling out a cigar and offering one to Gerald. "Because if she had listened, you would have sent a note, you wouldn't have come here yourself. But then again," he added smiling, "we both know that's not Scarlett."

Gerald appraised the man sitting across from him. He looked confident, but after Scarlett's passionate declarations of her love Gerald knew Butler had the upper hand. "She's me daughter," he said. "I won't see you bringin' 'er down into the gutter with you."

Rhett nodded his head, glad they had reached the point of the matter. "I can gaurentee you, Mr. O'Hara, I love your daughter. I'm going to marry her today and do everything in my power to make her happy, until the day I die. I hope you'll give us your blessing, but I think Scarlett will marry me without it. I just hope it doesn't come to that," he said honestly

"You're wrong Butler, she may be strong willed, but she's a good girl. In de end, she'll do as she's told."

"At what cost?" Rhett asked, looking the older man in the eye. "I know what it cost Ellen,"

Gerald sat up a bit straighter at the mention of his saintly wife. "I can't say I know what you mean," he said hesitantly.

"I knew your wife long before you did, Mr. O'Hara. The woman I knew was carefree and passionate, not unlike your daughter." He said with a pinch of warning in his voice.

"Mrs. O'Hara is a wonderful mother an' a loyal wife!" he protested.

Rhett relaxed in his chair, envisioning the win, "but she's not whole." Rhett stated plainly. "She was lively and loved Pierre Robillard with a passion that set her aglow. I see that in Scarlett," he smiled at the vision. "But Pierre Robillard was unsuitable and brought scandal on the family. When Old Man Robillard sent Pierre away, Ellen was never the same." Rhett leaned forward in his chair and told Gerald in a warning voice, "She never forgave her father for keeping him from her."

Gerald sat in shock that the man in front of him would say such things. They were true, every one of them. He knew Mrs. O'Hara was content, but not happy. She lived everyday as her duty and while Gerald worshiped the ground she walked on he couldn't bare to deprive his favorite girl the chance at happiness that his own father-in-law had denied his wife.

Gerald let out a long suffering breath, "you'll promise you'll make 'er happy?"

Rhett nodded his head, not willing to break the tense truce the two men had forged.

Gerald nodded, "and you'll take care of 'er?"

"Until the day I die," he said with open honesty.

"Well then, it would seem I have a wedding to attend," Gerald said, standing from his seat slowly. "And so do you boy. You had better not be late."

"Sherman himself could not keep me away," Rhett said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett paced nervously from one end of her room to the other, formulating her plan. She couldn't leave Atlanta because Melly was practically bedridden and her father would never dream of leaving Melly alone in Atlanta carrying his grandchild. It would be easy enough to convince him to let her stay in Atlanta, but she wasn't sure she could go against her father's wishes and marry Rhett. She loved Rhett because he was the other piece of herself, but she loved her father as well. How could he force her to choose one man's love over another's?

Scarlett walked to the window and looked out in the direction of the National Hotel. She prayed feverishly that Rhett would still want to marry her after being dissuaded by her father. If he got cold feet because of her father and changed his mind about marrying her she didn't know if she could bare it. She couldn't imagine loosing him again. She remembered all too well the emptiness she'd felt after their fight about that Watling creature. She'd been numb for months, not caring what happened around her, she had been so caught up in her head and devastated by the hole in her chest Rhett had left her with.

When she finally saw her father ride up the road she ran from the room and down the stairs, flinging the door open for him.

"Did you talk to Rhett? What did he say? Will he still marry me?" she asked in a rush, not letting her father speak.

Gerald looked at his flustered daughter and a smile came to his lips, "surely no daughter of mine is wearing that dress on her wedding day? You need to be gettin' ready, it's after 10 now."

Scarlett stood with her mouth agape for a moment before throwing her arms around her father, "Oh Pa! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Aye, aye, now go on and get dressed, Captain Butler assured me he'd be on time."


	15. Bliss

**If you're not used to trashy romance novels and PG-13 rated movies (ok, maybe R) you might want to skip this chapter. If you are – enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Bliss**

Scarlett looked at her reflection in her mirror. She didn't look any different than she had when she had an hour earlier when she had meticulously appraised herself in her wedding dress, but as she stood there waiting for Prissy to finish packing her overnight bag she felt completely changed.

Scarlett Butler.

She smiled widely then bit her bottom lip with excitement at the thought.

"Oh my dear," Melanie said, waddling through the door. "You were the most exquisite bride I have ever seen." She walked up to Scarlett and put her arms around her. "I can't say I've ever seen a more romantic sight than you and Captain Butler." She smiled, looking Scarlett over.

"I'm so happy Melly!" Scarlett beamed.

"I'm very happy for you, darling." Melanie smiled weakly and looked away from Scarlett. "Prissy, take Miss Scarlett's things down to the carriage." She instructed, as she walked over to sit on Scarlett's bed. "I'm very sorry that Miss Ellen wasn't able to be here today, and I-" she said nervously easing her large figure down to sit on the bed. "But, well, I guess I need to talk to you about your duties," she said unable to meet Scarlett's eyes.

Scarlett bit her lips together and grew pink to the roots of her hair, but took a seat next to her sister-in-law.

"Tonight Captain Butler will want to….Oh dear…. Well, you will need to, um – to share a bed. That is -" Melanie pulled out her handkerchief and began to fidget with it. "He'll touch you and it will be uncomfortable and….and rather – well, unpleasant." She pulled at the handkerchief until Scarlett thought it would rip in two, but she continued quickly, her voice a jumble as she tried to force the words out, "but it is a wife's duty and you must allow him such things until there is a baby."

Scarlett stared at Melanie, who continued to avoid her eyes, preferring to examine her handkerchief as if it were suddenly the most important thing in the world. "I-" Scarlett tried to start. "I guess I hadn't really thought about that," she said hesitantly. "I – well, thank you Melly," she said honestly.

"Of course dear," Melly said, chancing a glance at Scarlett. "Now then, let's see you off."

The two walked down the stairs together, "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon," Scarlett said, kissed her sister-in-law goodbye. "And if you need anything at all send Prissy to the National Hotel."

"Room 215," Rhett provided.

"I'm sure Prissy and I can manage for one night," Melanie said meekly, embarrassed to be the cause of so much attention.

"Alright, well…I guess we should be going," Scarlett turned to her father and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Pa," she told him again. "Tell mother I am praying for her speedy recovery," she added as Rhett handed her up into the carriage. "Goodbye!" she called happily and Rhett clipped the reigns.

Scarlett felt dozens of eyes upon her as she and Rhett entered the National Hotel, "why shouldn't they stare" she thought to herself. "We're the most handsome couple I've ever seen and when was the last time anyone saw a lady in as fine a dress as my wedding gown? Let alone a couple, both dressed impeccably." She smiled happily knowing that everyone who set eyes on her and Rhett must be pea green with envy.

Rhett opened the door to his hotel suit and bowed gallantly, allowing her to pass before him. Walking into the sitting room Scarlett noticed that the room was clean and everything was in place, but it seemed much lived in. As if Rhett made himself at home even though it was a hotel room.

"Do you always stay in the same room?" she asked him, strolling about the room and running a finger along his crowded desk.

Rhett walked in behind her and sat her bag down, "When it is available, this is my preferred room, yes."

"Do you have a preferred room in every hotel?"

"Only the ones I've stayed in," he said sitting down in an overstuffed chair by the window.

Scarlett nodded her head absently and grasped the back of his desk chair in her hands behind her back, looking at him nervously.

Rhett smiled kindly at her and held out his hand, "come here love."

Scarlett rushed over, happy that he had broken the awkwardness.

He pulled her onto his lap and ran a hand over her hair, "I'm sorry your wedding wasn't everything you'd hoped for-"

"Oh, but Rhett!" she tried to interject.

"No, no don't try and play the patriotic lady with me. I know that if you could damn this war and have an ostentatious affair you'd do it in a second."

Scarlett wasn't sure what ostridges had to do with her wedding, but she leaned her head on Rhett's shoulder, "it was rather pathetic, wasn't it?" she asked giggling.

Rhett laughed, his chest reverberating deeply against Scarlett's body, "There was a moment just before the Meads showed up when I wondered if a wedding was legal with only relatives to serve as witnesses." He suddenly became very serious and gently tilted Scarlett's chin, forcing her to sit up and look at him. "Tell me what you want darling, anything it is I'll give you." He said huskily.

Scarlett smiled at him slyly, anything she wanted? "You once told me we were only at the beginning, do you remember?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. Rhett smiled dashingly and put his hand at the back of her neck, and pulled her face close to his, "I seem to remember you're not being very pleased with my words, yes." He said in a low voice.

Scarlett tried to stop the smile that crept onto her lips but could not avoid the shallow blush at the memory of their improper actions the day he'd brought Melanie home from the depot. "Rhett," she said in a breath, "I want you to show me what you meant."

His eyes roamed her face quickly, taking in the memory of how she looked at that moment. Her face a light pink, but her eyes set directly on him, unabashed. For the rest of his life he would remember how she had fit so perfectly on his lap and how the late afternoon sun streaming through the window behind them had made her satin wedding gown glow and her eyes shimmer. She was the most bull headed, conniving wench he'd ever met and he could not imaging his life without her. After traveling the world and making ungodly amounts of money he knew that all he needed was this beautiful creature looking at him just as she was.

Pulling her fully against himself, he captured her lips in a fierce kiss, demanding that she open up herself to him as he laid his vulnerable soul before her. She moaned softly against him, wrapping her arms tighter around him and running her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. His mustache didn't tickle her because his lips were far from gentle and teasing. She felt like he was consuming her and she couldn't trace where he ended and she began.

He put his hand under her and pulled her tightly against him, his other hand wound itself through her hair forcing pins to trickle to the ground.

She broke away, gasping for breath, doubting her corset was to blame for her light headedness. Rhett did not pause in his attentions, but immediately moved from her lips to her neck. He picked her up suddenly as if she weighed nothing and carried her through a set of French doors into the bedroom.

He placed her on the bed gently and studied her face, searching her eyes, then smiling as if he'd found what he was searching for. "I love you, Scarlett," he said heavy with emotion.

She smiled, her heart growing in her chest, "don't stop, Rhett." She said feeling tears prickle in her eyes, "don't ever stop loving me."

Overcome, and unable to find words, he kissed her fiercely again and suddenly his hands were everywhere. Pulling up her skirt, in her hair, on her face, the small of her back undoing buttons; she was swept away by feelings she had once feared she would never again experience.

Sitting up on her knees she pushed his coat down his arms and he wrapped his arms so tightly around her she felt like there was no world outside. There was no war, no sick mother and sisters, no Melanie O'Hara or gossiping old hens. There was Rhett and Scarlett who didn't need anything outside of one and other.

"What was I thinking picking a dress with so many damn buttons?" he asked as he finished with the row of buttons at her back and pulled her stays out of her corset quickly. Pushing the whole pile of fabric down around Scarlett's waist he was surprised when she pulled forcefully at his necktie. When it had come loose she threw herself at him and attacked his mouth with her own, pulling his shirt out of his pants she broke apart from him only long enough to pull the shirt over his head.

When the cuffs got caught and she could not pull his hands out Rhett tugged at them forcefully, ripping the cuffs and sending a gold cufflink flying somewhere. He did not seem to notice and did not hesitate to push her back on the bed, covering her body with his. He pulled at the tangle of fabric around her and she breathlessly tried to assist him, kicking the skirts away from her legs and pulling her chemise down after her gown.

Naked before him, Rhett ran his hands the length of her body and pulled her tight against himself, "Rhett!" she exclaimed breathless, digging her fingernails into his back.

"Oh God," he moaned into her hair, grabbing hold of her bottom and pulling her flush against him. "Oh my God…Scarlett."

They moved wildly, Scarlett wrapping her legs around Rhett's waist as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He back arched and she let out a surprised cry at the feelings welling up inside her that made her body twist and flex uncontrollably.

Suddenly, the storm passed and they lay, gasping for breath on the bed. After catching her breath Scarlett began to giggle and couldn't keep the wide grin off her face.

Rhett rolled over, looking down at her adoringly. "That was still only the beginning, darling," he said tracing her hairline with a finger.

"Oh Rhett – that was…" A confused look crossed her face and she looked to one side and then the other briefly, "Did you just take me to bed?" she asked puzzled.

Rhett laughed loudly and sat up, looking for his pants. "It would appear to me that yes, we are in fact in bed, my dear."

"No– well, it's just…" she sat up and pulled the coverlet over herself timidly. "Well, Melanie said it would be unpleasant and that definitely wasn't unpleasant!" she said only to be mortified by her own words when Rhett began to laugh again. "Well, that's just fine, Rhett Butler!" She said angrily, "If you're going to stand there and laugh at me then I'll-"

She stopped suddenly when Rhett pulled her up out of the bed and into his arms, "Scarlett, you're priceless," he said smiling. "Miss Melly is just one of those traditional ladies who thinks it is her duty to 'grin and bear it' and not enjoy what they can with their husbands."

Her eyes fell to the floor and her brow crinkled deeply in thought.

"Darling," he said pulling her chin up forcing her to look at him, a question on his face.

"I've done something else wrong, haven't I Rhett?" she asked biting her lip.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Ladies don't do that. I knew I was acting scandalously, but it felt so natural, like my body was doing exactly what it was supposed to."

"Oh darling," Rhett said placing a kiss in her hair. "Don't ever feel like to have to explain anything we do together to anyone. What we just did-" his voice broke, but he forced himself to continue and open up a new place in his soul to her. "I've never felt anything like that before Scarlett. I've always been in control, never let myself get carried away, but with you." He put his hand on the side of her face and looked into her shining green eyes, "you were meant to be with me, Scarlett. That's why it felt the way it did, like it was the most natural thing in the world."

Unable to form words to express what she was thinking, and feeling that 'I love you' could not properly satisfy, she pulled his lips to hers again.

**Author's Note: **Not gonna lie, I was listening to Buckcherry's "Crazy Bitch" as I wrote the sex scene….it's just so Scarlett.


	16. Happier Days

**Chapter 16: Happier Days**

The next morning Scarlett was hesitant to leave the sanctuary they had created in Rhett's hotel room, but with the promise of a wedding present she was ready to race out the door.

"You already gave me wedding present!" she exclaimed as he helped her down from the carriage.

"That was a before the wedding present," he said holding her hand to his heart. "This is an after the wedding present."

Scarlett smiled up at him, "well, when you put it that way." She looked at the house they had stopped in front of, "where are we?"

"We're home darling."

Scarlett's eyes grew wide, "What-did you? Oh Rhett!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck she brazenly kissed her in the middle of the walkway. "How did you do it so quickly?" She asked as they walked into the house.

"Honestly, my dear wife you wound me," he said with a pained expression. "You have so little faith in me. When have I ever failed to attain something I wanted?"

Scarlett beamed proudly, "of course, honey. I sincerely apologize for my lack of faith in you," she said giggling.

"That's more like it," he said nodding his head approvingly. Becoming serious again he said, "it was actually very easy to acquire the house and its furnishings. There are very few people with money these days and I would imagine the previous owner thought he was pulling the wool over my eyes selling me a house that will probably be blown up in another month or two."

Scarlett looked at him horrified, "Rhett! What are you saying?"

"This house is only a temporary residence, my dear, one that cost me little more than an extended hotel stay. Look at it this way," he said trying to cheer her up. "After our house is burned to the ground it will be a lovely track of land to build whatever you like," he said looking over the house.

Scarlett looked at him with doubt that the Yankees would get hold of Atlanta, "well then, I shan't get too attached to it, shall I?"

"That's my girl! Now, how would you like to see the lovely dresses I've had made for the lady of the house?" he asked grinning widely.

"Oh Rhett!" she exclaimed running into the house, her laughing husband following behind.

Once Rhett had pointed her in the right direction, Scarlett began pulling day dresses, gowns and lingerie out of the dresser drawers, marveling at each subsequent one before tossing it into a pile on the bed and pulling out the next.

"Oh Rhett!" she exclaimed like a child, hugging a cream colored walking dress. "They're perfect! They're the most lovely things!" She twirled around watching the skirt twirl around her.

Rhett sat down in a chair by the window and propped an ankle on his knee preparing to enjoy the show. "Why don't you ah…" he gave her a devilish grin, "try something on?"

She smiled at him excitedly and unabashedly began to strip out of her makeshift Second Day Dress. Pushing the frayed gown down to the floor she stepped out of it. Pulling her underskirts out, she lifted a bright apple green walking dress over hear head and pranced over to stand in front of Rhett proudly. "What do you think?" she asked, swaying her skirts from side to side.

He sat up and waved out the match he had lit his cigar with, "just awful!" he exclaimed.

Her face fell and looking down at the dress she asked, "why, what's the matter?"

Rhett's white teeth shone from under his closely clipped mustache and he stood up. Walking over to a side table he picked something up, "You're missing this." He said opening the box in his hands. Inside was the beautiful emerald solitaire necklace he'd tried to get her attention with a few weeks earlier. "That is, if you want it this time."

Scarlett clapped her hands excitedly, "Oh Rhett! Is it really for me?"

He pulled out the glittering thing and carelessly tossed the box onto the chair. "I can't think of any other green eyed vixens I'd be buying jewelry for."

She smiled up at him as he placed the chain around her neck, "No, and if there were I'd have to scratch her eyes out," she said with a sweet smile.

Rhett threw back his head and laughed loudly, then gathering her into his arms let her thank him for all the dresses – right on top of them.


	17. Revealing Motivations

**Chapter 17: Revealing Motivations**

The first days of their marriage were marred only by the shells pouring into Atlanta. They ripped off buildings and killed people in their homes. Atlanta was hemmed in on three sides and the city was under siege. The town was crowded with soldiers, swamped with wounded, jammed with refugees and the batteries were visible from the edges of town.

Scarlett, however could not have been more pleased with herself and her new position as Mrs. Scarlett Butler. She spent many days at the hospital treating the unending parade of wounded and dieing. She also spent time with Melanie who had relocated to a guest room in the Butler house. She was weak and always tired and Scarlett wanted to strangle her brother for putting Melanie in that position.

On a warm day in early August Scarlett sat on the roof of a store with several other young girls watching the fighting. She was wearing one of her new dresses, a rose colored day dress and had her skirts spread around her as perfect as a painting with a matching parasol shadowing her face from the burning August sun. She made quite the picture and was reveling in the envy of seemingly every girl in town each of which she knew was pea green with envy over her gorgeous new gowns and her even more gorgeous husband.

She was reveling in the attention and jealousy when she heard an angry voice from the ground below, "Scarlett Butler!"

Her eyes grew wide, "Uh oh." She stood up and ran over to the edge of the roof. Taking on an innocent expression she called down, "why Rhett, whatever are you doing here?"

"Do you want the Yankees shooting at you? Get down off that roof!"

Looking like a child, called home from a play date Scarlett pouted, "But Rhett, everyone's up here!"

He looked at her sternly and warned, "Scarlett."

She paused a moment, then turned away from the edge with a swoosh of her skirts. When she emerged from the store she looked up at Rhett in the sun. "I don't see why I had to come down! Everyone is up there watching the troops."

Rhett looked around at the curious eyes on the streets and pulled Scarlett by the arm into the alleyway, "Don't you understand? They're shooting into the city!" he said in a harsh whisper, pulling on her arm.

"Rhett, don't be silly. The Yankees will never get us." She said flippantly, trying to wiggle her arm out of his grasp, it was starting to hurt.

"People are dieing in their homes Scarlett. Don't you understand? I won't have you parading around up on a roof waiting to get blown to pieces. You're such a stupid child!"

Scarlett bristled at his angry words and opened her mouth but was interrupted by a loud screeching noise. Before she knew what had happened Rhett had grabbed her around the waist and threw her to the ground next to the building, ducking her head into his chest. A loud explosion followed, then the screams of terrified people in the streets and women clambering to get down from the roof above.

Startled and terrified, Scarlett clung to the lapels of Rhett's jacket as he helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently.

Scarlett held on to him tightly and buried her head in his chest, "oh Rhett!" she cried, unable to manage anything else.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and quieted her like a child, "it's alright now. We'll go home, alright?"

She nodded her head but would not step out of his arms as he began to walk her back to the safety of their home.

As loud as the days were, the nights were silent. After dark the cannon and gun fire quieted and the town was left too terrified to speak above a whisper and even the crickets seemed scared into silence.

After becoming so accustomed to the noise during the day, the night was unsettling. Long after they had turned into bed that night, Scarlett stood at the window of their bedroom looking at the camp fires just past the edge of town. The explosions scared her and it seemed a day didn't go by that she didn't run into Melanie's room and throw herself on the bed and the girls would burying their heads in the pillows certain that they were about to die. She was angry with Melanie for having a stupid baby. If it weren't for the silly thing Scarlett would be a Tara where the Yankees were five miles away, not in Atlanta where they were right upon the city sending shells in every day.

She relaxed noticeably when Rhett wrapped his strong, warm arms around her. "Darling, come back to bed," he murmured into her ear.

She leaned back against his chest, but did not move. "I couldn't sleep." She said, not looking away from the fires in the distance. "Rhett…What's going to happen?" she asked quietly.

"Well, you're going to climb into bed and then I'll take full advantage of you and-"

"No, I mean what's going to happen to Atlanta…" she paused for a moment before admitting softly, "when they leave us to the Yankees?"

Rhett turned her away from the window and looked down at her, questioning only for a moment how much he would tell her, "I'd imagine the same thing that happened in Charleston."

"But the Yankees don't have Charleston…" she said confused.

"No, not yet, but the city is rubble." He got a far off look in his eyes that Scarlett had never seen before.

"Rhett…" she tried, but he continued.

"They'll continue to fire into the city. In a few more days they'll have the railroad and we'll be trapped. No food or supplied coming in and no one leaving. Panic is not a pretty sight, my dear."

Scarlett tensed at his harsh words and her heart pounded worriedly in the quiet darkness of their bedroom, "is that what it was like in Charleston?" she asked trying to bring him back to her from that far away city.

"Charleston is not like Atlanta." He stated, letting go of her and walking across the room.

Feeling every inch of the distance between them Scarlett wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly cold. "Tell me what it's like, Rhett," she ordered in a strong voice.

He didn't turn to look at her and for a minute she thought Rhett would ignore her demand. "Charleston is not like Atlanta," he repeated. "The people in Charleston have lived there for generations. They've been southerners since before the term meant anything. It's where the war started and they will be bitter long after it's over. Atlanta is a new city where the 'old guard' doesn't know what 'society' means."

"Why Rhett, I never knew you were such a snob," she giggled, trying to lighten his dark mood.

He turned to her at that, but his expression didn't change, "Charleston can hold on with the Yankees firing at them everyday, the cause is more than a pretty term to them. Atlanta hasn't felt the war yet, not like Charleston has. Atlanta doesn't know what it's like to eat a horse after it's been blown away by Yankee fire, Atlanta hasn't felt the fear that your house could be blown to pieces around you at any moment," his eyes had taken on a gleaming light and he looked like a man possessed. "Atlanta hasn't had to burry its children who were murdered out in the streets with their nurses."

Scarlett stood gapping at her husband's impassioned words, "Rhett…I've never – I mean, you've never talked this way before."

He walked back to her and grabbed her tightly, "when I saw you on that roof this morning I -" his voice broke and he released her as quickly as he'd taken hold of her. He turned away and ran a hand through his bed tussled hair.

Scarlett did not recognize this man. Her husband was a man who was always in control of his emotions, always knew what to say. This man was passionate and unsure.

"Meg died in a church," he said cryptically. "Her nurse was trying to take her home when the firing started and got scared. They found them both in the churchyard."

Scarlett watched her husband closely then asked gently, "Rhett…who is-was Meg?"

He turned to her and blinked himself out of the trance he had been in. Taking control of his emotions he stepped closer to her, but did not move to touch her. "Meg was my little niece. My sister Rosemary's daughter."

"When?"

"A year ago tomorrow - well, today now."

"You never said anything." She stated. All this time and he had never mentioned the little girl or her tragic death.

He smiled sadly, almost smirked at her, "no, I wouldn't would I?"

Scarlett reached out to her husband hesitantly and placed her hand on his arm, "why wouldn't -" she stopped when she heard a soft knock at the door downstairs. Sighing at the interruption of another soldier on their doorstep she went in search of a dress to throw on. "Will you go find out what he wants?" she asked, "I'll be down in a minute to find something for him to eat."

Grateful for the interruption Rhett bowed to his wife and dressed quickly before leaving the room.

When Scarlett found the Rhett and the stranger they were sitting in the rocking chairs on the porch discussing the latest developments intently. She handed the man a plate and glass. Rhett stood, offering her his seat but she shook her head and leaned against the porch railing.

Scarlett examined the boy closely in the dark and her brows drew together realizing that he couldn't be more than 13-years old. His chin was stubble free and his gangly legs far too long for his britches. He balanced the plate on his bony knees and dug into his food eagerly, shoveling every bite into his mouth. His hair was a straggly blonde and Scarlett felt a lump in her throat as she suddenly remembered her dear brother and how he had been all knees and elbows at that age as well.

"Where are your shoes boy?" Rhett asked him.

The boy paused, fork half way to his mouth, "wore out sir. The pair they issued me didn't last the march from Richmond."

Rhett nodded his head thinking of the profiteers, "well, no doubt they'll be too big for you but they're better than nothing. I'll go get you a pair. And a hat too, you can't be out in the hot Georgia sun without one."

Scarlett looked at him shocked and the boy tried to object, "Oh sir, I couldn't-" but Rhett held up a hand quieting him. "Nonsense, I've gotten enough from this war, it's time I gave something of myself."


	18. The Desperate Day

**Chapter 18: The Desperate Day**

Scarlett looked dazed as she walked slowly into the breakfast room the morning of September 1st. Rhett looked over the top of his paper and watched as his wife held onto the doorway and leaned her head against the cool wood frame. She didn't open her eyes to look at him before she said in a soft voice, "Melly's having pains."

Scarlett stood leaning against the doorframe for a moment to collect her strength then walked over to the table and poured herself a cup of hominy. She took a large gulp, but the heavy mixture of parched corn and ground-up yams that passed for coffee stuck in her throat like glue. She grew angry suddenly as her heart pounded with fright. The low rumbling in the direction of Jonesboro frightened her and Melly's baby had to choose this day to come? Scarlett let out an angry scream and hurled the coffee cup at the wall.

Rhett did not make a single move, he only chuckled.

Scarlett whipped around quickly and glared at him, "That's just fine! The world is falling apart around us and all you can do is laugh!" she yelled, finally having found a direction for her frustration.

"I'd hardly blame the end of the world on a little bad coffee," he said picking up his own cup and looking at the thick liquid.

She could only stare at him for a moment trying to digest his inane comment, "there's cannon fire coming from the south, coming from Tara" she exclaimed loudly, "I could have gone home when everyone else refugeed, only I have to stay here because of a stupid baby! I want to go home! To Tara! I want my mother!" she sobbed.

Suddenly she was in his arms, her wet cheek against the starched ruffle of his shirt. His hands caressed her tumbled hair gently, soothingly, and his voice was gentle too. So gentle, so quiet, so devoid of mockery, it did not seem Rhett Butler's voice at all but the voice of some kind strong stranger who smelled of brandy and tobacco and horses, comforting smells because they reminded her of Gerald.

"There, there, darling," he said softly. "Don't cry."

She felt something brush her hair and wondered vaguely through her tumult if it were his lips. He was so tender, so infinitely soothing, she longed to stay in his arms forever. With such strong arms about her, surely nothing could harm her.

He fumbled in his pocket and produced a handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

"Now, blow your nose like a good child," he ordered, a glint of a smile in his eyes, "and tell me what to do."

She blew her nose obediently, still trembling, but she could not think what to tell him to do. Seeing how her lip quivered and her eyes looked up at him helplessly, he took command.

"Mrs. Wilkes is about to have her child? We'll send for Mrs. Meade."

Scarlett nodded her head grateful for his grounding presence. She took a breath and reluctantly stepped out of his arms and went in search of Prissy. After she had dispatched the girl to find someone who would know what to do she forced herself to ascend the stairs and sit with Melanie.

For over an hour she sat beside her sister-in-law watching as the tiny woman convulsed in pain and bit her lip until it bled rather than cry out. She tried to talk of inconsequential things, but the thoughts of Tara and a possible defeat by the Yankees prodded cruelly. She thought of Ellen dying and of the Yankees coming into Atlanta, burning everything, killing everybody. Through it all, the dull far-off thundering persisted, rolling into her ears in waves of fear. Finally, she could not talk at all and only stared out of the window at the hot still street and the dusty leaves hanging motionless on the trees. Melanie was silent too, but at intervals her quiet face was wrenched with pain.

As Scarlett sat in the terrible heat of the early afternoon sun she wished Rhett would take her away to all the places he had promised. She would be sipping champagne in Mexico right now if it weren't for Melanie and her stupid baby. He would giver her anything she wanted, but instead of enjoying the finest things in life she was sitting in the middle of an approaching army.

Finally, a gentle knock came at the door and Scarlett raced to open it. Seeing Rhett's face when she opened the door she stepped out into the hallway shutting the door behind her.

"Mrs. Mead's gone her son Phil was shot and she's gone to collect him. I sent Prissy to Mrs. Merriwether's and even Mrs. Elsing's, but their houses are all boarded up. There's no one to come." He told her quietly.

Scarlett's eyes grew wide and the pounding of her heart was so deafening in her ears that she could hardly hear her own words, "No one? But Rhett, I don't know what to do. She's having such a difficult time…I can't imagine she'll make it through. She's so weak."

Rhett's face set and his jaw clenched tightly, "you're going to have to manage on your own. When you think the time is right I'll go find Dr. Mead myself. Until then you'll just have to sit with her and try to keep her comfortable." Scarlett nodded dumbly, unsure of anything but thankful for Rhett's certainty. "I'm going to go down to the headquarters and find out how much time before the Yankees come visiting."

"Oh Rhett!" Scarlett exclaimed, frustrated tears forming in her eyes, "I'm so scared."

He pulled her into his arms and comforted her for the second time that day. Scarlett laid her head on his chest and felt grateful for his fortifying presence, unsure of what she would do if he were not there to support her. She felt safe for the first time since she had awoken that morning and collecting herself she finally felt able to go back into Melanie's room.

It was amazing how Rhett could bring such stability to her life with just one touch, but she grabbed it like a lifeline and they stood in the hallway for several moments before they heard Melanie calling faintly for Scarlett.

An hour went by and then another. Noon came and the sun was high and hot and not a breath of air stirred the dusty leaves. Melanie's pains were harder now. Her long hair was drenched in sweat and her gown stuck in wet spots to her body. Scarlett sponged her face in silence but fear was gnawing at her. When she could no longer bare the waiting she sent Rhett for the doctor.

Scarlett was sure there would never again be an afternoon as long or as hot. Or as full of lazy insolent flies. They swarmed on Melanie despite the fan Scarlett kept in constant motion. Her arms ached from swinging the wide palmetto leaf. All her efforts seemed futile, for while she brushed them from Melanie's moist face, they crawled on her clammy feet and legs and made her jerk them weakly and cry: "Please! On my feet!"

At first, when the panes came Melanie had tried to keep from crying out, biting her lips until they were raw, and Scarlett, whose nerves were as raw as the lips, said huskily: "Melly, for God's sake, don't try to be brave. Yell if you want to. There's nobody to hear you but me."

It seemed like ages, but Scarlett was relieved beyond measure when she heard the door open downstairs. She ran to the door to greet the doctor, but was startled to find only Rhett staring back at her.

"Is the doctor on his way?" she asked in a rush, holding out hope.

Rhett opened his mouth to speak then thought better of it. Instead he held up a small burlap sack, "I brought you coffee." He said offering her the bag. "They threw open the doors of the commissary warehouses so the Yankees wouldn't get their hands on the supplies that were left. You seemed in desperate need of coffee this morning and never let it be said that I don't provide for my wife."

"If you make any jokes, I shall never speak to you again," she said with quivering voice.

"Don't tell me you are frightened!" He pretended to be surprised and smiled in a way that made her long to push him back out the front door.

"Yes, I am! I'm frightened to death and if you had the sense God gave a goat, you'd be frightened too. The Yankees will be here any minute and Melly's about to die! I can't bare it! I just can't! What will I tell Ashley? I promised him I'd take care of her." She threw herself into his arms desperate for the comfort she'd found there in her most difficult times that day.

"Darling, there is one other person I can bring," he said in a very hesitant voice.

She looked up at him with desperate hope, "well who is it? Go get them!"

"Belle."

Her head shot up, "that Watling creature? You'd bring her into our house? Let her touch Melanie? How dare you even suggest – at such a time -" she tried to pull away and wrench herself out of his arms, but they were wrapped tightly around her and his strength was immovable. "I hate you Rhett Butler!"

He shook her, "shush, will you? Hold still! Listen to me! She runs a whore house. Don't you think she knows a thing or two about delivering babies? Are you willing to let Miss Melly die because you're too stubborn?" he said in a stern voice reprimanding her stupidity.

Her eyes darted wildly, studying his face and she pinched her lips together. She couldn't go back into that room and watch helplessly as Melanie withered in pain. If someone didn't come to help, someone who knew what they were doing she would surly die. Scarlett drew up her chin and squared her shoulders determinedly, "Go get her."


	19. The Painted Lady

**Chapter 19: The Painted Lady**

Scarlett had never been so terrified in her life as when Melanie quietly whispered, "Scarlett….darling." she paused for a moment trying to gather enough strength to simply produce the words. "Will you…take my baby? If I should die? And if Ashley is…"

Scarlett turned away from the window where she'd been watching for Rhett, "doesn't be a ninny, Melly. You're going to be fine."

Melly closed her eyes and weakly said, "you're so sweet - you'll be a wonderful mother, and Captain Butler…my baby will never want for anything." Melanie tried to reach out her hand to her sister-in-law, but it fell weakly beside her.

At that moment, more than anything in the world she yearned to see Rhett's careless, self-confident eyes laughing at her fears. Rhett would take care of her. He always did and he'd promised he always would. Then, as if in answer to her prayers the sight of Rhett Butler rushing down the street calmed and dispelled her fears. What would she have done without him that morning when she had been tearing about like a chicken with its head off? She loved him, because he was strong and smart and he wasn't afraid of the Yankees.

She saw Rhett's face first, but it was hard to ignore the bright head of the woman he dragged behind him. She was having a difficult time keeping up with his quick pace.

"Oh Melly! The midwife is here!" she exclaimed, unable to admit to the Lady just who was going to deliver her baby.

The flood of relief was obvious on Melly's face. Scarlett saw her husband open the gate below and as soon as she heard them enter the house she rushed out the bedroom door.

"Oh thank God you're back Rhett!" She said as she flew down the stairway. Scarlett looked at the Watling woman standing just inside the doorway, in her home, grasping onto her husband's arm and Scarlett took a startled step backwards, "Rhett! She's drunk!" Scarlett exclaimed, shocked.

"You know, I'm standing right here, Mrs. Butler – there's no need to talk through Rhett."

Scarlett bristled at the whore using her husband's Christian name, "are you going to be able to deliver a baby in your – condition?" she asked scandalized.

Belle rolled her eyes, "You, get in there" she said pushing a satchel into Scarlett's arms forcefully. "Rhett, put plenty of water on t'boil and keep it a'comin'. I'll need lots'a towels too an' whisky 'er rum – whatever's the strongest stuff you got."

"You're going to drink? _Now_?!" Scarlett exclaimed, horrified.

Belle turned to her and looked at the girl like she was an imbecile, "it's for Mrs. O'Hara. Did it ever occur t'ya to give 'er somethin' to ease 'er pain?" Belle asked condescendingly before beginning up the stairs to Melanie's room.

Scarlett turned to Rhett, "Well, I see why the two of you get along so well." She said in a bitter tone before turning her back on the sound of her husband's laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Prissy was upstairs giving the baby its first bath Scarlett found herself in the unlikely position of sitting in her dining room across from Atlanta's most infamous whore, drinking a steaming cup of coffee.

After Belle had arrived it seemed like no time at all before Scarlett was an aunt. She didn't think the woman could be called "a God send" exactly, but Scarlett was grateful for her presence none the less. Belle had never looked scared and her every move had been with certainty and precision. The woman had known exactly what to do throughout the entire ordeal, from forcing Rhett's strongest whisky down Melanie's throat to dull the pain, to the forceps she'd pulled the baby out with and the opium pills that had blessedly knocked Melanie out after the ordeal was over.

"Thank you Miss Watling," Scarlett said begrudgingly into her coffee mug.

Belle only laughed, leaning back in her chair in a way that annoyingly reminded Scarlett of Rhett. "The great Scarlett O'Hara lowering herself to thank little 'ol me?"

Scarlett pursed her lips, loosing her gratitude as quickly as it had come, "If there had been anyone else you wouldn't be here," she said slamming her coffee down with a thud.

Belle sat up in her chair and loosing all semblance of Rhett's cool, "Well you're lucky it wasn't you up there twistin' in pain 'cause I wouldn't have come no matter what Rhett would'a said!"

"That's just fine because I would have sooner died than let you lay one of your tainted, sinful fingers upon me!" Scarlett yelled standing from her chair abruptly.

Belle stood from her chair and leaned across the table so no bit of her insult would be missed, "Funny, Rhett's never had a problem with me layin' my hands on 'im."

In a moment that sharply exploded Scarlett saw red at the mental image of her husband and that – that _woman – _she suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs. She wanted to claw her. Nothing but the sight of blood upon her painted face would ease this pain in her heart. She lunged for her, swift as a cat, but the expansive oak dining room table held her back. She wanted to rake her sharp nails across the whore's eyes and blot out that queer light in them.

Belle stood safely on the other side of the table laughing, thoroughly enjoying the sight of Scarlett falling to pieces so easily. Her laughter only infuriated Scarlett more and she made a sudden move and bolted around the table but was quickly stopped by a pair of strong, immovable arms that clenched around her waist. Rhett pulled her against his chest.

"Let me go! I'll kill her! Let me _go!"_ she screamed as she kicked her legs trying to wrench herself loose.

"Stop it! Scarlett! Stop it!" he shouted at her as he repositioned his arms to hold her still. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

"She's a madwoman!" Belle said trying to distance herself to the farthest corner of the room away from the couple.

Scarlett reluctantly stilled in Rhett's arms and glared at the woman, "I want her out of my house." When Belle did not make an immediate dash for the exit Scarlett screamed shrilly, "Get out! Get out!" stomping her foot in a tantrum and screamed louder, "Get out!"

Finally comprehending Scarlett's demand Belle picked up her midwife's satchel off the floor and scurried around the two out of the room. Opening the front door she turned and flashed a self-assured smile, "I'll see you later Rhett."

Scarlett let out another scream and lunged for the woman, but was held in place by Rhett's arms still holding her.

Belle did not manage a laugh, only rushed out the door.

"Would you like to tell me what the hell just happened?" Rhett thundered, turning her around to face him forcefully.

Scarlett's face was flushed and her hair was a frazzled mess that caught the light around her head like a halo. She looked up into Rhett's face with such passion he felt his body tighten as he was suddenly reminded why he'd fallen in love with her in the first place.

"I never want to see that _creature_ again." Scarlett said in a low, trembling voice.

"Well I can't imagine that will be very difficult to manage. You two don't exactly run in the same social circles." When his jest did not earn him the slightest of smiles from Scarlett he asked, "Would you like to tell me what triggered the cat fight?"

"She said – she said disgusting things to me," Scarlett grumbled, twisting out of Rhett's arms and walking over to the table. She plopped herself down unceremoniously and her shoulders sagged as she looked down at her hands in her lap, "What is she to you Rhett?" Scarlett asked in a tiny, but sure voice.

He looked her over for a moment, uncharacteristically unsure of himself. He could lie to her and say Belle was just another girl in another bar, but despite her astounding ignorance of history, literature and world events; Scarlett O'Hara Butler was not stupid. Rhett let out a long breath and took several steps closer to his wife. He leaned a hip against the table and tried to look aloof as he stood a few inches in front of her.

"I've known Belle for a very long time Scarlett. She's a business partner and a friend."

Not looking up Scarlett asked, "Is she – that is, have you-"

"Have I bedded her?" he provided in an unabashed voice.

Her head shot up at his crash remark and she wanted to deny what she'd been trying to ask but she couldn't bring herself to renounce it. The image was blazing a hole through her and her stays felt tighter when she thought that her husband, whose touch made her lightheaded and burn at the same time, that he could do the same to that painted, dyed hussy.

"Didn't we have this discussion once before Scarlett?" he asked in a tired voice. "As I recall it didn't have very pleasant results."

His words were like a knife in her chest, surely the real thing couldn't be any more painful. She stood slowly from her seat, dazed and feeling more like 90 than 19. It had been a long day; that was the only explanation for her devastated emptiness, she thought when she couldn't muster the energy to scream, to break something, to shout and hit him. There was no anger because she only felt emptiness. That was the only word to describe the painful ache that had started in her chest and was spreading a cold, numb feeling all over her body, despite the sweltering heat in the air.

"Scarlett," Rhett said gently taking hold of her arm to stop her sleep walk. "I can't apologize for things I've done that are long since in the past. Yes, there were woman before you. Scores of them. Faceless, nameless girls who I used for a night at a time-"

Scarlett's eyes met his suddenly with a splintering green fire in them.

"But I can promise you; there will never be another woman, and yours is the only face I want to see in my bed, and you, my dear," he took hold of her left hand and brought it up to his lips, "are the only girl with _my _name." he said placing a soft kiss on her wedding ring.

She knew for certain that the day had been trying because certainly there couldn't be tears in Scarlett O'Hara Butler's eyes. She smiled weakly for a moment then pursed her lips together, "Rhett….have you – I mean since we…."

He enveloped her in his arms and she leaned her cheek against his solid chest, unable to meet his gaze, should he break her heart completely.

"No."

The word was so simple, but spoken so quickly and with such certainly that she had no need to ask any other questions. Rhett was hers and if he hadn't been forever, at least he would be for the rest of forever. Besides, if he so much as touched another woman, Rhett Butler would be a dead man.

**Author's Note: **Reviews keep me motivated. Good or bad, **please** take a moment.


	20. The Desperate Night

**Chapter 20: The Desperate Night**

When they heard the explosion Scarlett was sitting on the massive dining room table, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around her husband and Rhett's hand was pushing her skirts up to her waist as he laid his scorching lips along her neck.

The blast was louder than any cannon fire Scarlett had heard before. The glass window panes shook and knickknacks fell from perches throughout the house. She let out a terrified scream and clung to Rhett desperately. His arms flew around her tightly, pulling her close, preparing himself for their home to come crashing down on them.

Once the noise had receded they remained for a split second, too stunned to move, but after only a moment - Scarlett's ears were still ringing - Rhett pulled her off the table and dragged her behind him out to the porch to see where the explosion had come from.

The flames seemed to be off to the east of the center of town. They shot higher and higher and widened rapidly into a broad expanse of red before their eyes. A whole block must be burning. A faint hot breeze that had sprung up bore the smell of smoke and he sky was a hideous lurid color and great swirls of black smoke went twisting up to hand in billowy clouds above the flames. The smell of smoke was stronger now and the flames were quickly cutting their way viscously through homes, up the street towards them.

The world became an inferno of noise and flame and trembling earth as one explosion followed another in earsplitting succession. Torrents of sparks shot to the sky and descended slowly, lazily, through blood-colored clouds of smoke. All the fiends of hell seemed screaming in their ears and Scarlett's brain swirled with confusion and panic so overpowering she clung to Rhett for support.

She was a child and mad with fright and she wanted to bury her head in her mother's lap and shut out this sight. If she were only home! Home with mother.

"The Yankees--" cried Scarlett.

"No, not yet, that's what's left by our army blowing up the ammunition, so the Yankees won't get it."

"We've got to get out of here!" she said, her eyes wide with fright as she watched the flames racing up the street. It would only be a few minuets before the flames reached her home.

"At your service, Madame. Just where were you figuring on going? Paris, Milan?" he asked laughing.

"Home - to Tara." She said impulsively, but then the idea flourished in her mind and suddenly she wanted to stand on that red earth more than anything in the world.

"Tara?" Rhett asked in disbelief, "don't you know that they've been fighting all day around Tara? Do you think you can parade right through the Yankee army?" Sometimes he would give all his fortune just to know how her mind worked, how completely normal, understandable ideas went in one end and come out completely twisted and incomprehensible at the other end.

"I want to go home! To mother! I'm going home and you can't stop me!" She shouted, almost incomprehensibly. The world was falling to pieces around her and all she could think about was that Tara would be her salvation, her saving grace in the middle of the hell burning around her. There she would be safe. She could burry her head in her mother's arms and her father would comfort her in his Irish drawl.

"Don't you know it's dangerous jouncing Miss Melly over miles of open country?" said grabbing hold of her shoulders and trying to shake sense into her.

"I want my mother! I want to go home to Tara!" she cried desperately, hitting his chest weakly with her balled up fists.

"Tara's probably been burned to the ground and the woods are full of stragglers from both armies," he interjected, covering her stilled hands on his chest with his own.

"I'm going home if I have to walk every step of the way! I'll kill you if you try to stop me, I will! I will! I will! I will!" she continued to exclaim in a terrified voice, tears forming in her eyes, dry and bloodshot from the smoke.

Finally Rhett acquiesced, because he never could deny her any request, "It's all right, darling, it's all right. Now you shall go home." He pulled her into his arms for the seemingly millionth time that day and whispered into her hair, "I guess anybody who did what you've done today can take care of Sherman. Stop crying." He pulled out a handkerchief as he always did at such moments and handed it to her, "now blow your nose like a good little girl...there..." when she had wiped her nose he returned the soiled linen to his pocket and placed a calming kiss on her forehead. "Go get blankets and pillows to line the carriage with. I'll saddle the horse and bring the carriage 'round."

By the time Rhett went inside to carry down Melanie the flames were two houses down and still spreading quickly. He looked down at the woman for the first time since she had gone into labor and for a moment he feared touching her. He had never in his life seen someone to pale and lifeless living. He cursed his brother-in-law for leaving her in such a state – hell, for putting her in the state to begin with. Anyone could tell just from looking at Miss Melly, with her slender hips and tiny figure, that she should not be having children. Rhett wondered if she would survive the night with or without the trip to Tara. Noticing the opium pills Belle had left on the bedside he pulled out his gold cigar case and dumped the fine Cuban cigars on the ground, then scooped the pills into the case. Replacing the case in his coat pocket he bent down to pick up Miss Melly. Luckily, the opium had completely knocked Melanie out and she did not as much as whimper when he lifted her from the bed.

Scarlett was already outside piling blankets onto the bottom of Rhett's carriage, in between the facing seats, creating a cramped bed for Melanie where she would not be in danger of slipping off a seat. Prissy climbed into the carriage and huddled on one of the seats holding the baby closer with every explosion.

The loud crash from beams in the house burning and collapsing inside the house did not surprise Rhett, in fact he did not even look up from loading Melanie into the carriage to see his home turning to ash. What made his blood run cold came seconds later when he heard Scarlett's terrified scream. He looked around, suddenly realizing that she was no longer outside with him and in that terrifying moment Rhett realized that she had gone back into the house and it was burning down around her.

Without ever reconsidering he took off, running into the burning house. "Scarlett!?" he yelled into the dark smoke billowing out the door.

"Rhett!" he heard clearly from upstairs. "Rhett help!"

"Damn it Scarlett," he said to himself as he began taking the stairs two at a time. At the top of the stairs he was blinded by the billowing of smoke but he did not see the source.

"Rhett! Rhett! Help!" she screamed again and he knew she was trapped in their bedroom.

He covered his face with his sleeve and feeling his way through the hallway to their bedroom he finally found the fire. Scarlett stood, pushed into a corner by a fallen beam ablaze, inches in front of her. Her eyes were full of terror when Rhett saw her and his heart felt as if it stopped for a split second in alarm before it began pounding at super speed.

"Rhett!" She cried in a mixture of relief and panic. "Rhett! Please!" She screamed.

He stepped inside the door and coughed at all the smoke. The fire rushed up the walls, the floral wall paper singeing and the curtains billowing with flames. The ceiling was collapsing in and more beams would surly follow the one that had cornered Scarlett.

He pulled off his white jacket and pulled it over his head, then ran quickly through the flames toward his wife.

"Duck your head down and don't stop running until we get outside!" he yelled over the creaking of burning wood and the explosions outside.

She nodded her head once and he pulled the jacket over her head and wrapped his other hand around her waist. Running straight through the flames Rhett lifted Scarlett off the floor and over the ceiling beam, then they took off straight through the flames.

Once outside, Rhett pulled his wife into his arms and held her so close she could not catch her breath. He ran his hands over hear hair, assuring himself that she was still there and in one, unscorched piece. "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked in a voice heavy with relief.

"I – I went back in for my emerald necklace," she stammered.

Rhett shook his head in bewilderment and placed both his hands on the side of her face, forcing her to look up at him, "Don't you know I'll buy you a hundred emeralds? Just never do something like that again! If I lost you…." He pulled her into his arms again and pushed away the terrified thoughts that had run through his mind.

**Author's Note: **If anyone's wondering why Rhett didn't have to go steal a horse and carriage in my version, it's because I thought the army would have been less likely to get their hands on Rhett's horse if it were in his own carriage house instead of tied up outside Belle's.


	21. Self Reliance

**Chapter 21: Self Reliance**

Before they drove away Rhett couldn't help but take one last look at the first place he'd been able to call a home since his childhood. He'd bought it knowing that it would most likely not survive the siege, but it still made him pause. Although they'd lived there just over a month it had been some of the happiest weeks of his life. Living with Scarlett breathed new life into him and waking up next to her everyday he had risen with a little less cynicism and a little more hope.

Scarlett leaned into Rhett and looked up at him for words of comfort. He hoped the tears in her eyes were simply due to the sting of smoke in the air, but he put arm around her waist regardless.

"Here," he said, laying a hand on one of the long-barreled pistols in his belt. "If anyone, black or white, comes up on your side of the wagon and tries to lay hand on the horse, shoot him and we'll ask questions later. But for God's sake, don't shoot the horse in your excitement."

She took the gun from him and laid it in her lap, clutching it tightly until her knuckles became as white as the ivory handle.

They reached Marietta Street and could not move beyond a detachment that came down between the burning buildings, walking at route step, tiredly, rifles held any way, heads down, too weary to hurry, too weary to care if timbers were crashing to right and left and smoke billowing about them. They were all ragged, so ragged that between officers and men there were no distinguishing insignia except here and there a torn hat brim pinned up with a wreathed "C.S.A." Many were barefooted and here and there a dirty bandage wrapped a head or arm. They went past, looking neither to left nor right, so silent that had it not been for the steady tramp of feet they might all have been ghosts.

Rhett watched them with hollow eyes and suddenly he felt every inch the scoundrel everyone thought him to be. He had made money off these defeated men. Had manipulated government contracts and taken advantage of a passionate, but naive army. He would emerge from this war better off than when it had started, be these men… These men would return to burned homes, with worthless money in their pockets and no shoes on their feet.

"Take a good look at them my dear," Rhett said in a gibing voice, "so you can tell our grandchildren you saw the rear guard of the Glorious Cause in retreat."

Suddenly she hated him, hated him with a strength that momentarily overpowered her fear, made it seem petty and small. She knew her safety and that of the others in the back of the carriage depended on him and him alone, but she hated him for his sneering at those ragged ranks. She thought of Ashley who might be dead and all the gay and gallant young men who were rotting in shallow graves and she forgot that she, too, had once thought them fools. She could not speak, but hatred and disgust burned in her eyes as she stared at him fiercely.

Rhett recognized the disgust because he felt it too. He wondered if he'd ever be able to face a veteran and not see the same look in their eyes. If he would never be able to step back into respectability because he hadn't trudged through this night half dead. Instead he'd sat in his comfortable home with his beautiful wife smoking expensive cigars and profiting off his fellow southerners and neighbors. Men he'd grown up with and shared a common heritage with.

It wasn't just him that would be looked down on by the Old Guard. He had pulled Scarlett down with him as well. For the first time he felt guilty for not listening to Mr. O'Hara and Major O'Hara when they had told him to stay away from Scarlett, that he would only taint her with his blackguard reputation. He didn't care what people thought of him, but he couldn't cause Scarlet to be thrown out of the world she lived in. She chose to live within the bounds of respectability and he could tare that all away from her.

One day Scarlett would give him children. He had never thought about it before, and a year ago he would have laughed at the idea, but at the rate he and Scarlett were going it was inevitable that one day Rhett Butler would be a father. When he was, even his children would be soiled by his choices. He couldn't do that to them. He would not have his future children ashamed of their father. He would not have them humiliated for things that weren't their fault, but his.

It wouldn't matter that he had outsmarted them all, or seen this defeat coming miles down the road. He was an able bodied man between the age of sixteen and sixty and he wasn't serving in the Confederate army.

He'd gone through life like a bat out of hell, never caring what he did, because nothing ever mattered to him. But Scarlett mattered.

"God, what a fool I've been!" he thought as they dashed down the street and bumped over the railroad tracks.

Their children wouldn't be received in Charleston, no matter what his mother or Scarlett's Aunt Eulalie or Aunt Pauline did. They wouldn't even be received in Atlanta unless he did something quickly…

"Oh, Rhett," she whispered clasping his arm, "What would I ever have done without you? I'm so glad you aren't in the army! You can be proud! Proud that you were smarter than all of them."

"I'm not so proud." He said as much to himself as her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm leaving you here," he said in a rough voice at Rough and Ready.

Scarlett looked around wildly, at the livid sky behind them, at the dark trees on either hand hemming them in like a prison wall, at the frightened figures in the back of the carriage - and finally at him. Had she gone crazy? Was she not hearing right?

"Leaving us? Where - where are you going?"

"I am going, my dear, with the army."

She sighed with relief and irritation. Why did he joke at this time of all times? Rhett in the army! After all he'd said about stupid fools who were enticed into losing their lives by a roll of drums and brave words from orators - fools who killed themselves that wise men might make money!

"Oh, I could choke you for scaring me so! Let's get on." She said irritated, turning to walk back to the carriage.

"I'm not joking, my dear." He said wrapping his fingers gently, but firmly around her arm to turn her towards him. "And I am hurt, Scarlett, that you do not take my gallant sacrifice with better spirit. Where is your patriotism, your love for Our Glorious Cause? Now is your chance to tell me to return with my shield or on it. But, talk fast, for I want time to make a brave speech before departing for the wars."

She felt a twist of dread and fear in her stomach and suddenly she felt ill. She had no idea where this ridicules idea had come from, but she saw in his eyes that his barbs were only meant to comfort her so she would mad at him instead of afraid.

But she was afraid! He was leaving her to manage on her own back to Tara. He had saved her so many times that day she did not think she could manage on her own after leaning on Rhett and relying on him for so long. She grabbed his arm and felt tears of fright splash down her wrist. He raised her hand and kissed it arily.

"Selfish to the end, aren't you, my dear? Thinking only of your own precious hide and not of the gallant Confederacy. Think how our troops will be heartened by my eleventh-hour appearance." There was a malicious tenderness in his voice.

"Oh, Rhett," she wailed, "how can you do this to me? Why are you leaving me?" she cried grabbing hold of his shirt sleeve.

"Why?" he laughed jauntily. "Because, perhaps, of the betraying sentimentality that lurks in all of us Southerners. Perhaps-- perhaps because I am ashamed… Who knows?"

"Ashamed? You should die of shame. To desert us here, alone, helpless--"

"Dear Scarlett! You aren't helpless. Anyone as selfish and determined as you are is never helpless. God help the Yankees if they should get you."

"I'm not asking you to understand or forgive. I don't give a damn whether you do either, for I shall never understand or forgive myself for this idiocy. I am annoyed at myself to find that so much quixoticism still lingers in me. But our fair Southland needs every man. Didn't our brave Governor Brown say just that? Not matter. I'm off to the wars." He laughed suddenly, a ringing, free laugh that startled the echoes in the dark woods. 'I could not love thee, Dear, so much, loved I not Honour more.' That's a pat speech, isn't it? Certainly better than anything I can think up myself, at the present moment. For I do love you, Scarlett, in spite of the whole crazy world going to hell around us. I love you."

His drawl was caressing and his hands slid up her bare arms, warm strong hands. "I love you, Scarlett, because we are so much alike, renegades, both of us, dear, and selfish rascals. Neither of us cares a rap if the whole world goes to pot, so long as we are safe and comfortable."

His voice went on in the darkness and she heard words, but they made no sense to her. Her mind was tiredly trying to take in the harsh truth that he was leaving her here to face the Yankees alone. Her mind said: "He's leaving me. He's leaving me." Rhett had never left her alone before. He'd always been there standing right behind her, providing for her in every way. How could he leave her now when she needed him so desperately?

Then his arms went around her waist and shoulders and she felt the hard muscles of his thighs against her body and the buttons of his shirt pressing into her breast. A warm, familiar tide of feeling swept over her, carrying out of her mind the time and place and circumstances. She felt as limp as a rag doll, warm, weak and helpless, and his supporting arms were so pleasant.

"Know that there's a soldier out there who loves you and he's marching into battle with beautiful memories of you in his mind."

He kissed her then and his mustache tickled her mouth, kissing her with slow, hot lips that were so leisurely as though he had the whole night before him. She go hot and cold and shaky when he bent her body backward and his lips traveled down her throat to where the cameo fastened her basque.

"Sweet," he whispered. "Sweet."

Into her swaying, darkened mind, cold sanity came back with a rush and she remembered what she had forgotten for the moment - that she was frightened, and Rhett was leaving her, leaving her, the damned cad. Rage and hate flowed into her and stiffened her spine and with one wrench she tore herself loose from his arms.

"Oh, you cad!" she cried and her mind leaped about, trying to think of worse things to call him, things she had heard Gerald call Mr. Lincoln, the MacIntoshes and balky mules, but the words would not come. "You low-down, cowardly, nasty, stinking thing!" And because she could not think of anything crushing enough, she drew back her arm and slapped him across the mouth with all the force she had left. He took a step backward, his hand going to his face. Scarlett could hear his heavy breathing, and her own breath came in gasps as if she had been running hard.

"Go on! Go on now! I want you to hurry. I don't want to ever see you again. I hope a cannon ball lands right on you. I hope it blows you to a million pieces. I -"

"Never mind the rest. I follow your general idea. When I'm dead on the altar of my country, I hope your conscience hurts you."

She heard him laugh as he turned away and walked back toward the wagon. She saw him stand beside it, heard him speak and his voice was changed, courteous and respectful as it always was when he spoke to Melanie.

"Good-by, Scarlett," he said looking at her from where he stood next to the carriage, but she refused to turn toward him.

She heard his steps for a while before they finally died away and she held back a sob. He'd left her to face the Yankees all alone. She clenched her jaw and squared her shoulders forgetting how desperately she loved him. She was alone and she hated him for doing that to her. He had promised to take care of her and always protect her, but he had just walked away from her!

How dare he! How dare Rhett Butler think she was of no significance, that he could just throw her away when he saw fit! Anger filled every inch of her being and she forgot all about his handsome smile or his gallant efforts saving her time and again that day. All she knew was that he had failed her and left her to her own devices. The only person she could rely on was herself and Scarlett O'Hara swore to herself that she would never rely on Rhett Butler again.


	22. Another Burden

**Chapter 22: Another Burden**

Scarlett tried to roll over and burry her head in her pillow to block out the sun, but the slightest movement was painful to her aching muscles. Every inch of her hurt, from her sun burned nose and cramped neck down to her blistered feet. She took a slow breath trying to calm the nausea that had plagued her every morning for the past week. It had taken a few weeks for Scarlett to notice her condition, but by late September she could no longer deny the inevitable; she was pregnant.

Unable to stifle the bile any longer she bolted out of her bed and ran over to the pot where she forced up the little bit of food in her stomach, then continued to painfully dry heave for several more minuets. She began to sweat and the world felt like it was spinning beneath her as she continued to dry heave. Finally, she leaned her head against the cool porcelain of the basin and cursed Rhett Butler one more time. She had never been sick a day in her life, but now that she was increasing she never felt well. Not only was she starving and working her fingers to the bone every day, but soon she would be as big as a house and not able to complete the endless tasks of running the impoverished plantation.

Some damn Yankee had better not shoot Rhett because she wanted that privilege herself. If her life wasn't trying enough already she had to be nauseous for most of the day (because whoever came up with the term "morning sickness" was far too optimistic).

Scarlett was living a life she could never have foreseen for herself. She worked like a field hand everyday picking the little cotton the Yankees hadn't destroyed. It wasn't much, but it would be enough to pay the taxes and along with the Yankee deserter's money she was sure they would be able to hold over. Once it was safe to travel to the Atlanta banks Scarlett would come home with enough of Rhett Butler's money to make Tara great again. Once the war was over cotton would go sky high and Scarlett was sure she would make a fortune! The worst had to be over.

"At least the worst of Tara's problems are over," Scarlett thought looking down at her still flat stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After November, when the Yankees raided Tara a second time, Scarlett's burden became even heavier. As winter set in she was always hungry and never warm. At almost five months along her condition should have been obviously showing, but under the strain she grew white and thin. The pretty roundness left her face, throwing her cheek bones into prominence, emphasizing her slanting green eyes and giving her the look of a prowling, hungry cat. There was a roundness to her belly, but she appeared as if she were simply pushing her stomach out or leaning backwards a bit because the rest of her body remained thin. Without her clothes on she could easily see her ribs. Her womb poked out from the center of her waist, but retreated drastically, her hip bones protruding prominently.

She asked herself; what shall I do? Where shall I turn? Isn't there anybody in the world who can help me? Where had all the security of the world gone? Why wasn't Rhett there to take the burdens from her? She wasn't made to carry them. She did not know how to carry them. And that was when the nightmares started.

The dream returned again and again, whenever she went to sleep with an empty stomach. And that was frequently enough. It so frightened her that she feared to sleep, although she feverishly told herself there was nothing in such a dream to be afraid of. There was nothing in a dream about fog to scare her so. Nothing at all - yet the thought of dropping off into that mist-filled country so terrified her she began sleeping with Melanie, who would wake her up when her moaning and twitching revealed that she was again in the clutch of the dream.

"Daytime is enough like a nightmare without my dreaming things," she thought desperately and began hoarding her daily ration to eat it just before she went to sleep, but then she would become weak and faint during the day which would have everyone swarming around her like mother hens.

Somewhere in those cold winter days Melanie became a constant companion to Scarlett and they formed a comradely that she never could have imagined sharing with her sister-in-law. For the first time in her life Scarlett was learning what it was like to be weak of body. In those moments when she cursed her body (and undoubtedly Rhett) Melanie was always there with quiet confidence in her sister's strength and Scarlett would battle through another day, rising to the challenges that she was faced with.

During those long nights when Melanie would rock Beau to sleep and talk excitedly of the coming Butler baby, Scarlett would close her eyes and let herself picture a swarthy little boy with Rhett's dark eyes and smooth smile. She could pretend that she wasn't scared and all alone and that her baby would be clothed in a fresh white christening gown and wrapped in clean, unpatched downy soft blankets. There were some moments when she forgot to think about her baby as only another mouth to feed and would think about how she would teach him to run Tara and he would preside over a plantation more prosperous that Georgia had ever seen.


	23. Will and Determination

**Chapter 23: Will and Determination**

The first day of December Rhett surveyed the carnage that littered Franklin, Tennessee. What sort of gallant stupidity had brought him here? He had known better. For the last three years he had mocked the sentimental fools and laughed at their romantic notions of war. Yet, here he was in the remnants of the bloodiest battle since Gettysburg.

If he had any sense at all he'd be far away somewhere, in a soft bed with his beautiful wife underneath him. Instead, his uniform had hatched lice and it didn't matter how much money he had sitting in banks around the world, there was no food to buy with it.

He was an exceptional soldier and when General Hood yelled "Attack!" that was just what he had done, but in the middle of twenty thousand men marching straight into the Federal guns, flags flying and officers waving swords the bands had played "Dixie," and Rhett had been transported back to Pitty Pat's parlor with a vision of Scarlett singing the patriotic tune after Sunday supper. Even in the middle of a battle he couldn't keep her out of his mind.

He had sorely underestimated the Confederate's determination (or should he call it stupidity?). Sitting in his carriage watching the battered regiment walk by that September night Rhett had thought he'd join up for a few weeks, a month at the most, but these sorry souls still held out a desperate hope that they could out fight the Yankees until they simply gave up. The war was possibly months away from being over and Rhett's last minute arrival was drawn out far longer than he cared. When his regiment was reorganized in the wake of yesterday's battle Rhett would see to it that he was reassigned to a much more comfortable position.

He had one more mission before he could return to Scarlett's stinging words and heated glares. Belle's fifteen-year old son had enlisted and followed Rhett's stupid, stupid example. He would head to Fort Fisher and see the boy out of his mess, then see himself out of the mess he had created with his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

News of the surrender took almost two weeks to reach Tara, but as soon as it did an eight month pregnant Scarlett Butler ordered Pork to hitch up the horse and carriage and she set out for Atlanta with Melly and little Beau.

When they reached Atlanta Scarlett was dismayed and sorrowful, for it looked so devastated and different from what she remembered. They passed beside what had been the Atlanta Hotel and of that elegant hostelry there remained only a shell, a part of the blackened walls. The warehouses which had bordered the train tracks for a quarter of a mile and held tons of military supplies had not been rebuilt and their rectangular foundations looked dreary under the dark sky. Without the wall of buildings on either side and with the car shed gone, the railroad tracks seemed bare and exposed.

Melanie sucked in a sudden breath and pulled Beau closer at the sight of a Yankee uniform. The first sight of the bluecoat startled and frightened them. It was hard to remember that the war was over and that this man would not pursue them, rob them and insult them. The town was full of Yankee soldiers, on horses, afoot, in army wagons, loafing on the street, reeling out of barrooms.

As Scarlett passed Decatur Street she pulled up on the reigns.

"Oh, Scarlett…" Melanie trailed off as she looked at the pile of rubble that had once been the Butler home.

Scarlett looked away from the pile of bricks, unable to bare the sight of her beautiful home destroyed. The night of the siege had been like a nightmare and despite having witnessed the fire destroy her home it was still hard to imagine that her once comfortable, classically designed home was truly gone.

Scarlett clipped the reigns, "don't think anything of it, Melly. Once I go to the bank I'll have enough money to buy twenty houses if I wanted to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" Scarlett asked, narrowing her blazing green eyes and leaning across the desk toward the bank manager.

The middle aged man straightened his shoulders and sat up uncomfortably in his chair, "Well, Mrs. Butler, your husband's account is not a joint account. He is the only person who has access to the money. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do."

Scarlett took a slow breath in and recovering from her initial reaction, she smoothed her face into a sweet simper. "Oh, but I'm certain he just didn't have time. You see we married only a few weeks before the siege."

"Whether he had the intention to add your name to his account or not – he didn't, and so there is nothing I can do."

"But I'm his wife!" she exclaimed desperately.

"I'm sorry ma'm but you have no claim to his money."

Loosing all patience for civility, Scarlett attempted to stand in outrage, but her advanced pregnancy made that difficult and the manager scurried around his desk to help her stand.

"Let go of me!" she insisted, shaking him off, annoyed. "Do you understand that my family is starving?" she asked angrily. "That I have a full house living hand to mouth? That my husband has millions? I'm not asking for every cent he has in this bank, just a few hundred to pay off the taxes on my home, put new shoes on our feet and food in our bellies!"

The manager looked genuinely sorry, "If it helps, Captain Butler has already arranged for us to pay the taxes on your home."

Scarlett looked up at him hopefully, in appreciation of her husband's foresight in one regard, "Rhett paid the taxes on Tara?"

"We are to pay the taxes on your home on Decatur Street out of his account with us," the man explained.

"What good is a pile of rubble?" she practically screamed in frustration. "I can't do anything with that ruin! Not unless…" Scarlett's eyes turned brighter as an idea formed in her mind. "I could sell it!" she exclaimed excitedly, "With all this reconstruction prices are bound to be sky high on good locations like mine."

"Mrs. Butler…" the manager looked hesitant, but continued, "Do you have the deed?"

As quickly as the idea had come to her it disappeared, "The deed…." she sat back down in her chair with a thump. "No, no I'm sure Rhett put it in a safe somewhere but I have no idea where." Her shoulders sagged under the weight of her burdens, then she asked in a low voice. "How much is there?"

The manager's brows drew together in confusion for a moment before he understood her meaning, "Mrs. Butler I really can't-"

"How much money is in my husband's account?" she repeated in a low, steady voice.

The man swallowed, but stated without looking at his ledger, "One hundred fifty thousand, three hundred twelve dollars."

Scarlett closed her eyes in pain at the exorbited amount.

"And eight cents," he added weakly.

She laughed humorlessly and said to herself, "Enough to buy twenty houses."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Scarlett returned to Pitty Pat's house she gave a blunt statement to Melly about what happened at the bank, then wearily mounted the stairs and disappeared into her bedroom.

The young, innocent Scarlett O'Hara was gone forever; in her place stood Scarlett Butler, a woman who would do anything for Tara and its people. She had worked until her every muscle ached, until her fingers were callused and blistered. She had eaten and worked like a field hand when she should have been resting and snacking on Rhett's infamous bonbons. She had driven a carriage all the way to Atlanta when she should have been on bed rest and what did she have to show for it? Barely enough cotton to pay the taxes and only enough food to last the summer.

She had become a stronger woman than she had ever wanted to become. When her life seemed impossible, when she had wanted to fall to the ground and weep she never had. If she cried, then everything would fall apart, and while everyone was looking to her to be mistress of Tara she would be strong. She reassured herself that there were no more hardships than there had been the day before. She had thought to find salvation in Rhett's money and that simply hadn't happened, but she had no new burdens to carry.

The brass bed gave a creak of resistance as the thin girl eased herself down. Her skin had an unhealthy gray tint to it and it seemed she was always tired these days. Her body resisted her at every turn, but she would march ahead, determined to overcome. Her will was strong, but her body was weak. She wanted to lie down and turn over her burdens to someone else. Anyone else. She wanted Ashley to come home and take care of Tara, then Rhett could take her away to some far off, romantic city where there was no war, no burned out buildings or Yankees in the streets.

Scarlett laid her head down on the pillow and closed her heavy lids. She could see him so clearly, the way he would stick his hands in his pants pockets when he was relaxed, or how he would lean back in a chair, cross his leg over one knee and light a cigar when he was amused. Or how his voice would get low, almost gentle when he spoke to her honestly. She could almost feel his hands running through her hair and murmuring how smooth it felt as he put the strands to his face, enjoying the smell.

There were very few times when she allowed herself the luxury of dreaming about Rhett. Most days she woke weary, worried all day and fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow. At one time she had prayed every night for his safe return, but eventually she had stopped praying. God could not save Rhett Butler. Only Rhett could save Rhett.

The war was over and Rhett would come home to her soon. She just had to hold out another month or two and then Rhett would get his millions out of the bank and she would never have to worry about money again. No one at Tara would ever go hungry again. Rhett would see to it.


	24. The Final Assault

**Chapter 24: The Final Assault**

Soldiers returning home after the surrender descended upon Tara like a plague of locusts. Every man passing through Georgia seemed to find Tara and each one was hungry. Scarlett attempted to keep a pleasant and welcoming demeanor, reminding herself that the next man walking up the drive could be Rhett. When he came home they could feed the entire Confederate army for all she cared.

Melanie, Careen and Sue Ellen were persistent in their questioning of each man who passed through Tara's doors. Did they know Ashley? Had they seen him since the surrender? Were Federal prisons as bad as they'd heard? Were Yankee women giving returning soldiers food and shelter too?

Scarlett grew annoyed with their questioning. What were the odds that one of these men had seen hide or hair of Ashley? There were thousands of Confederate soldiers and Ashley had spent the last year in a prison. She didn't bother to ask after Rhett. He was probably hidden away in a sleek rail car making his way home to her and he would arrive in a carriage, freshly shaven and looking as dashing as ever. He wasn't like the lice infested men who slept in the parlor every night. Rhett wouldn't come home to her in stolen Yankee britches or without shoes.

On a warm April day she sat on the front steps with three men who had appeared just before supper. One man, named Archie, was telling exaggerated battle tales while the other two shoveled the last few crumbs of corn bread into their dirty faces. Scarlett was leaning against a column with her eyes closed, enjoying the moment to rest her swollen feet while she half listened to the conversation.

"I swear, this Yank must have been seven feet tall! He towered over me, and he would have put his bayonet right through me if Captain Butler hadn't pulled his bayonet right out of the belly of another Yank and stuck this guy in the back!"

Scarlett's eyes flew open at the man's words and she asked hurriedly, "Captain Butler? Do you mean Captain Rhett Butler? From Charleston?"

Archie rubbed his stubbled chin and looked Scarlett over. Squinting his eyes at her he said, "I do."

She smiled widely, her face glowing for the first time in months, "you served with him? So he should come through these parts soon?"

Archie took a sudden interest in the frayed edge of his uniform, but eventually asked, "I assume you're the green eyed wife he was always a'talking 'bout? What is it? Scarlett?"

She nodded her head, her face breaking into a wide grin, "yes, Rhett's my husband. He can't be much longer if you served with him."

One man stood from his seat and began walking into the yard out of ear shot of the conversation.

Archie ran a hand through his hair and let his head hang while he spoke, "Yes m'am, I served with Captain Butler at Franklin. He was a great soldier m'am –"

"Of course he was," she said dismissively, anxious for this man to give her an indication of when Rhett would return.

"Saved my life and a few others that day I'd wager," he continued as if she had not spoken. The other man did not want to hear the rest of the conversation and followed the first out into the yard. "When our regiment was reorganized after the battle he saw to it that he was assigned to Fort Fisher. Said he had someone there he had to go see. Fort Fisher was a butcher's scene m'am. Everyone there was killed. Captain Butler is dead m'am."

Scarlett's heart fell deep, deep into her stomach and her baby suddenly began to kick frantically, as if he sensed that he'd just lost his father. "No – no, you don't know that for sure! He could have -"

"I'm sorry m'am. I know for a fact that he arrived the night before the assault ended. He died in Wilmington in January."

Scarlett felt her arms go numb first. In the hot April sun she was suddenly shuddering and her chest felt empty. It was as if something had been taken from her. As if she'd lost an arm and no matter how frantically she tried to move her fingers, they were no longer there to wiggle. She didn't remember struggling to her feet or walking, dazed into the house. She stood in the entry way for an eternity wondering absently what one did first after becoming a widow.

Melanie put an arm around her shoulders and asked what had happened, but Scarlett could only look at her sister in bewilderment. Her mind had shut down and Scarlett tried to keep all thoughts at bay. She couldn't think, if she did then she would realize what had happened. Realize what she had just lost and how very alone she was. She was too overcome with feelings to think.

Melanie turned to Archie to ask what had happened and when he repeated the words and Scarlett saw the pain in Melly's eyes she suddenly broke. The dam she'd built around herself since coming home suddenly collapsed under this one, overwhelming assault.

Her mother was dead.

Her father was crazy.

She was starving.

Having her baby might kill her.

She would loose Tara.

Rhett was dead.

Rhett…

Rhett was….

She screamed so loud that it echoed through the house into the silence then she tore out of Melanie's arms and raced up the stairs in a flash of threadbare skirts. She hated God. When the thought came she did not pray hastily to God, telling Him she did not mean it. God did not frighten her any more.

**Author's Note: **Ohhhhh….what happens next? Gotta review to find out.


	25. A Precious Gift

**Author's Note: **I _HIGHLY _suggest you watch Leann Rimes's music video for "Probably Wouldn't Be This Way" on YouTube before reading this chapter. It will absolutely set the mood and you'll get more into the chapter.

**Chapter 25: A Precious Gift**

The tears had finally come. It had taken a while for the numbness to fade and for Scarlett to wrap her mind around the idea, but when it had finally set in that he was not coming home, that her baby didn't have a father, that he would never hold her in his arms again – she had cried for hours. Every tear that she had held back for months coursed down her cheeks finally at this devastation.

It had taken hours for her to run out of tears. She had wept quietly staring into space, had wailed painfully, gasping for breath between heart wrenching sobs, had thrown everything in her room; pillows, brushes, shoes anything she could grab she threw in anger.

Afterwards, when all of her tears had run out, she sat against the wall with her legs stretched out in front of her, her hands rested on her stomach and her head hanging in defeat.

She had faced the most trying times and persevered, but times had never been completely hopeless because she had always known that Rhett would come home to her and he would take on all of her burdens. When he finally took her into his arms she would be able to cry and let him take care of everything.

She had thought things couldn't possibly get any worse. She had been so very wrong. This feeling was worse than hunger, more painful that aching muscles and sun burns, more weakening than her pregnancy. This was devastating.

She took a shaky breath and leaned her head against the wall. It was dark; probably the middle of the night but no one had ever come to the door. She was thankful for that. She couldn't bare to face them yet. In the morning she would dye her clothes black and once again be the strong one. But not yet. She couldn't bare that yet.

She couldn't even imagine having the will power to ever leave her room, but she would have to. She would have to go downstairs at dawn and out to the fields to plant cotton. Her body would be there, but her mind would not. She suddenly understood her pa. How his world had fallen apart when her mother had died. Tara hadn't been enough for him, Scarlett and the girls hadn't been enough for him to stay in a world without Ellen.

She thought of her baby and felt tears prickle her eyes again. Rhett had left her his baby. She would have a dark haired little pirate that she would name after him and raise him to be brave and strong just like his daddy. He would be a tiny little Rhett and he would always be with her. Their baby would be the most charming little boy the south had ever seen. He would be just like his daddy.

Scarlett felt a pressure in her stomach and sucked in a sudden breath at its intensity. She closed her eyes tightly and felt them water. Would her eyes ever be dry again? She thought briefly as the contraction began to subside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her contractions had come quickly and she hardly had time to yell for Melly and make it to the bed before she was pushing the baby out.

It was dreadfully painful and the sweat began to drip off her in the cool predawn of April 30, 1865. Scarlett was weak and begging for Melly to just let her sleep. She could have the baby when she woke up she explained weakly. Soon she became delusional and cried out for Rhett.

Melly pleaded with Scarlett to hold on remembering too well the pain of childbirth and terrible feeling of being alone.

Finally a healthy, pink baby was born and Melly and Mammy were awed at the tiny miracle. It was painfully tiny, but had strong lungs and Melly marveled at the little thing's grip when it took hold of one of her fingers.

"Scarlett darling," Melly said with pride in her voice. "Meet your daughter."

Scarlett opened her eyes slowly and peered at the baby in Melly's arms. The little bundle had a tuff of black hair and pale white skin without any sign of the ugly red blotches that most babies were born with. It was Scarlett in miniature.

She rolled over, refusing to look at her baby.

"What do I need a little girl for?" Scarlett cried angrily. "She doesn't look anything like Rhett! I want Rhett!"

Melly watched her sister-in-law in horror. She could not imagine a woman not wanting a little girl. This perfect little creature was a gift from God. Melly reminded herself of everything Scarlett had gone through that day and spoke softly, "Oh you poor dear, you were hoping for a boy, weren't you?"

Scarlett sniffled and after a long silence she whispered, "I wanted to name him Rhett. He would look just like him and then I'd always have Rhett."

Melly's heart broke for her dear sister. She walked around to the other side of the bed and laid the baby on the bed beside Scarlett. "Look how beautiful she is," Melly whispered. "Captain Butler left you with this perfect little angel to love. She can be your world, darling. She can be everything to you, if you only love her. That's all a baby wants." She sat down on the bed and ran a hand over Scarlett's hair. "She was made just for you and I'm sure she'll worship you if you just let her. How can you not love this little thing?" Melly asked as Scarlett tugged on the baby's blanket to get a better view of her child. Scarlett smiled as her little girl's eyes opened and looked up at her.

"Just look at her little blue eyes, as blue as the Bonny Blue Flag!" Melly exclaimed happily.

Scarlett nodded her head and began to drift off to sleep with her arm wrapped around her tiny gift, "Yes, Bonnie Blue."


	26. Picture Perfect

**Chapter 26: Picture Perfect**

Scarlett sat on the front steps enjoying the fresh air after having put Bonnie to bed. She felt like screaming. Everyone was tip toeing around her and speaking to her as if the slightest misstep would send her into a fit of tears. Hadn't she proven that she was strong? Didn't they realize that she would never shed a tear in front of anyone?

Mammy and Melly watched over Bonnie so that Scarlett never heard a peep from the infant. Careen had added Rhett to the list of lost souls she spent every waking moment praying for. Even Suellen didn't dare say a harsh word to her sister.

They seemed afraid that she would be the next one to break down, that she might end up in the same state as Gerald and Scarlett was tiered of everyone thinking she was some weakling. Wasn't she the one who had made it back to Tara after Rhett left her? Hadn't she picked and planted cotton in hopes that the family would have enough to survive? Hadn't everyone looked to her for leadership? For strength? For salvation? Suddenly they thought she would break.

Simply because she spent most of her day in a daze didn't mean she couldn't run Tara. Just because she felt like her limbs weighed a hundred pounds and it was all she could do to get herself out of bed in the morning didn't mean that she couldn't be strong enough for all of them. Just because it hurt so badly whenever she remembered that Rhett wasn't coming home didn't mean that she couldn't get over it.

She returned to the fields because what else was there for her to do? She worshiped her little girl because what else did she have? She would save Tara from the tax collectors because where else did she have to go?

There was a cool breeze stirring up the familiar country air and she unbuttoned the top few buttons on her freshly dyed black dress. It was after eight and well past dark which made it startling when a closed carriage turned up the drive.

Her heart began to pound with dread. Would it be a tax collector? Someone Pork had been caught stealing from? Maybe a Yankee officer to arrest her for murder? Or an ex-Confederate officer finally coming to tell her about Rhett.

She stood and watched from the porch as the carriage came up the drive. Before it had even come to a stop the door swung open and a well dressed man jumped out. He stood at the base of the stairs and gazed up at her for a moment before saying with a wide grin, "I believe you're the most beautiful sight I've ever seen, Mrs. Butler."

Scarlet couldn't believe her eyes and for a moment she stood dazed almost ready to faint. "Rhett!" she squealed.

She was down the steps in an instant and threw herself into his arms. "Oh Rhett!" she buried her face in his clean suit jacket. Thrilled to have his arms around her again she suddenly jerked away and slapped him across the face, but couldn't keep from kissing him in the next instant.

He didn't flinch at her attack because he knew he deserved it and so much more. He kissed her feverishly, happy to have her back in his arms, to see her face, to smell her hair to have his Scarlett back.

"Where have you been?" she asked angrily. "They told me you'd died – oh Rhett, I'd thought I'd lost you."

He held her close and placed a comforting kiss in her hair. "Now who would tell you a tall tale like that?" He whispered, kissing her again, unable to stop himself from touching her. "That's the reason for the widow's weeds, I take it. Well thank goodness I brought you plenty of new dresses! I don't think I could stand another minute seeing my beautiful wife in these black rags."

"Dresses? Is that what took you so long to come home? You were buying dresses?" She pushed against him and looked up at him angrily, but did not leave the circle of his arms. "I can't believe you Rhett Butler! For weeks I've thought you were dead and you were buying dresses?"

"I could have been here three weeks ago, but I would have shown up covered in lice and in desperate need of a shower. I couldn't ruin your gallant vision of your husband returning from war, now could I?"

She shook her head, feeling suddenly faint. "I thought you were dead," was all she could manage.

Rhett studied his wife not recognizing the woman in front of him. He'd been certain that bringing trunks full of dresses, hair ribbons and bonnets would guarantee him forgiveness for leaving her at Rough and Ready, but this was not a reaction he was prepared for. This beautiful woman never ceased to amaze him. She didn't care that he'd brought her a fortune's worth of luxury items, only that they had kept him from her.

He ran a hand over her face and pulled her flush against him, "I'm so sorry darling. I never seem to be here when you need me most. I promise that will change. There's a wagon following a few minutes behind with supplies. You look like you could use a good meal," Rhett said looking her over.

She was terribly thin in a very unhealthy way that he felt as if he might break her with his enthusiastic touches. She looked so different with her tiny frame and pale skin. Her body had changed in ways that his hands noticed and he couldn't wait to explore more closely. He felt a flood of guilt when he realized how difficult things must have been on her since he'd left. It had taken a lot of time and money for him to locate quality food and it only took one glance at his wife to realize that Tara's provisions were in short supply.

"If you don't start being a more of a glutton, you'll be as skinny as the Yankee girls and then I shall divorce you," he baited her.

Scarlett opened her mouth to give a stinging retort, but was interrupted by Melly.

"Scarlett darling, who are you-" Melly asked as she came out the door. "Oh! Captain Butler! Thank the Lord! We'd been told you were killed!" Melly said coming down the stairs

"Mrs. O'Hara," Rhett said taking Melanie's hand and giving it a respectful kiss. "You're looking much better than the last time I saw you," he said, noticing her pale skin even in the poor light streaming through the front door and how her hand was cold and rough.

"I can't thank you enough Captain Butler for what you did that night."

Rhett smiled at her kindly while Scarlett gazed at him in amazement. It was just as she had pictured it; Rhett had come home and taken her into his arms and suddenly all her problems had disappeared. They would have food and money and she would never go hungry again! She was angry that he had taken his good old time getting there and put her though so much, but she had to admit as she watched the driver unload the trunks from the carriage that she couldn't wait to put on a clean dress. She was sure he'd brought her some of that silk lingerie she loved and Mammy could take apart a dress or two and make little gowns for Bonnie – Scarlett's heart almost stopped at the thought of her little daughter. Rhett's daughter that he knew nothing about. She felt the sting of disappointment when she realized that by delaying his return he'd missed Bonnie's birth. He could have been there when Scarlett had been crying out for him.

Rhett was greeted by the rest of the household as a true returning hero and they had positively worshiped him when the supply wagon appeared later that evening full of fresh meat, cloth, flour, sugar and every other luxury item they had been deprived of during the war.

Pansy and Mammy and the girls were busy in the kitchen whipping up a late dinner when Scarlett took Rhett's hand and rushed him upstairs. When she led him into her bedroom he pulled her into his arms, misunderstanding her purpose, and ran his fingers through her thick hair kissing her with passion that had been restrained for nearly a year.

She pulled away, gasping for air, "Rhett, look." She said leading him over to the wooden cradle at the foot of her bed. Inside lie a tiny baby sleeping peacefully, one hand curled into a fist next to its head.

"Is this Miss Melly's baby?" he asked caressing the back of the baby's tiny fist with one finger.

"No, Rhett," Scarlett whispered. "She's ours."

He turned to face her quickly in astonishment then looked back down at the tiny baby. "Ours? How?"

She giggled happily, waking the baby, "Honestly Rhett, do I have to explain the birds and the bees to you?"

"She's – she's so tiny."

Scarlett moved to pick up the tiny bundle and handed her to Rhett.

He stared down at her in amazement, a thousand questions racing through his mind. "Scarlett, she's perfect. What's her name?" The baby opened her eyes and peered up at her daddy groggily.

"Bonnie Blue Butler," Scarlett said with pride, admiring the perfect picture her husband and baby made. A picture she had once thought would only ever live in her mind. "Melly said her eyes were as blue as the Bonnie Blue Flag."

He chuckled deeply causing Bonnie to stare up at him with great interest. "I think she's wonderful. Scarlett – I had no idea," he looked at his wife in amazement and respect. "I never doubted that you could take care of yourself, but I never should have left you at Rough and Ready." He put a hand on the side of her face and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "I had no idea what you would come home to," he smiled at her proudly. "You're some woman."

Scarlett leaned into Rhett's embrace and took one of Bonnie's tiny hands into hers and looked down at the baby. "When I found out I was pregnant I was so angry at you," she said with a laugh. "But then when I was told you'd died -" she looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes. "All I could think about was how I had a little piece of you still." She looked at Bonnie adoringly, "I was so upset when she came out as a girl. She looks nothing like you." Scarlett chuckled softly, "Oh, but Rhett -" she swallowed down the lump in her throat and stared up at him, "She gave me the courage to keep going when I thought I'd lost everything. The Yankees may have taken her daddy, but I'd be damned if they were going to take Tara away from her too."

"You never have to worry about that again Scarlett," he said placing a kiss on her lips. "I'm never going to leave you again."


	27. The Greatest Love Story

**Author's Note: **Trashy-ness that we all know and love ahead.

**Chapter 27: The Greatest Love Story**

When Rhett and Scarlett came back downstairs Pansy was frying chicken and Mammy was cutting biscuit dough. The family stayed up late listening to Rhett's romanticized tales about his eleventh hour appearance in the army. Everyone was cheerful and Gerald sat at the head of the table immersed in the excitement, almost lucid.

Scarlett would not let go of Rhett's hand and he was constantly touching her; kissing her hand, twirling a curl around his finger, wrapping his arm around her waist, anything to assure himself that he had finally come home to her.

After everyone retired Rhett and Scarlett lay in bed speaking in hushed tones, with Bonnie between them. He watched in amazement when Scarlett feed Bonnie and wanted to know every detail about this little person that belonged to him.

"She's afraid of the dark," Scarlett whispered as they both gazed down at the baby.

Rhett laughed deeply making Bonnie open her eyes and stare up at him with her shining blue eyes. "She's the most perfect thing I've ever seen, Scarlett. She's so tiny,"

"She's so much smaller than Beau was," Scarlett admitted. "It was hard being pregnant along with everything else going on, but when I look at her none of that matters."

Rhett ran a hand along her face and when Scarlett looked up from the baby her heart broke at the expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry darling," he said for the hundredth time that night. "I should have been here. If I'd been here-"

She laid a finger on his lips, then replaced it with her own lips. "I don't want to think about that. I never want to think about it again. I finished crying the instant that you left," she said gazing over his shoulder, thinking back to that terrifying night. "I don't remember where or when or how. There were days that I didn't think I could take another step, but I made myself so strong again somehow. There were hours that just went on for days, and then the nights…I didn't know they could be so long."#

"Scarlett, I can't expect you to understand why I had to go. There were plenty of nights when I didn't understand myself, but-" he sat up in bed and put his feet on the floor, his back facing her. "When I saw those soldiers retreating I felt ashamed. I felt every bit the profiteer and scoundrel everyone thought I was. And I knew that one day our children…that Bonnie would have to suffer for what I'd done. We've made the choices to ignore society and live our lives the way we want to, but I couldn't take that choice away from our children."

Scarlett gathered up Bonnie and crawled onto Rhett's lap, unwilling to be out of his arms for more than a moment.

"I don't understand why you left," she admitted, laying her head on his chest. "I just remember thinking that I could never trust you again, that I was the only person I could count on."

Rhett wrapped his arms around his wife and baby and perched his chin on top of her head. "I promise you Scarlett. I will always be there for you and Bonnie. Once she's old enough we'll leave here and go far away like I always promised you. I want to show you Paris and London – what about Ireland? Would you like to see where your father was born?"

Scarlett giggled happily, unable to believe how well everything had turned out. For months she's thought that things couldn't possibly get worse and they always had, but finally Rhett was home and things couldn't possibly get any better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning dawned on Tara with a bright sun and a warm breeze. None of the residents would be going out to the fields again and everyone enjoyed a hearty, filling breakfast. Melly began by organizing food bundles to send to the neighbors now that they were fortunate enough to be abel to afford the luxary. Everyone had been so generous with their own supplies during Tara's tough times and now they were able to return the favor.

Suellen had climbed up into the attic even before breakfast and found Ellen's dress patterns and Rhett's fashion sense was the height of conversation that day. He insisted, however, that every yard of the blue silk go into gowns, bonnets and a bassinet cover for his little Bonnie.

Scarlett could only watch as he paraded his daughter through the house. She told him he was making a fool of himself over a baby, but she couldn't keep the laughter out of her voice when she said it. She was so blissfully happy that really she couldn't be blamed for not noticing the sad look on Melly's face.

Despite his absolute admiration for his little Bonnie Blue, Rhett personally carried her cradle into the nursery that night.

"You know I'll be making twenty trips across the hall tonight," Scarlett called from behind her dressing screen when Rhett returned.

He sat on the end of her bed and began removing his boots. "I'll fetch her whenever she needs you, but I think we deserve a little time alone, don't you?"

Without offering a response she stepped out from behind the screen wearing one of the silk gowns he'd bought her. It was absolutely indecent. She'd positively blushed when she saw the bright red shade and when she'd put it on she had the strongest desire to fold her arms over her front. It was short, coming to just above her knees and the bust was lined with an intricate lace. It had thin straps and as she watched Rhett's reaction she felt absolutely beautiful and completely forgot that she was too skinny, her skin had too much color and her breasts and hips were slightly larger than he would remember.

"Scarlett…" he said huskily standing.

She smiled and took several steps toward him. This was it. She had dreamed about Rhett's strong arms and his muscular chest for months and now that he was there, she felt a flutter in her stomach and her heart pounded.

He gathered her into his arms and kissed her deeply, pulling her as close to him as he could and devouring her mouth greedily. She moaned softly and angled her head up toward him as she relaxed in his embrace and positively melted.

He ran a finger along her shoulders and her negligee fell to her elbows. She pulled her arms away from his neck and let the garment drop to the floor. "Don't you like my nightgown?" she asked innocently.

"I think it's beautiful – on the floor." he murmured against her lips.

She smiled for just a moment before her lips were occupied again and Rhett scooped her up and placed her on the bed. He pulled his own shirt over his head, then removed his pants and crawled into bed next to her.

"Are you – alright?" he asked, concern etched into his face. "Is it too soon after the baby?"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, "No. I need you Rhett." She said, and that was enough.

He tried to be gentle, but he was never able to hold himself back when he held her in his arms. Scarlett matched him kiss for kiss and when she gasped he moaned. It was as if the last ten months had never existed and they had never been apart. He knew every caress that made her whimper and her energy and passion were enough to push him over the edge.

"Promise me again," she insisted breathlessly, with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Anything," he grunted, kissing her neck and enjoying the new fullness of her breast. "I'll give you anything."

"Promise me you'll never leave me!" She whispered, pulling his head up to look her in the eyes.

"Never." He promised, "I never could."

# Scarlett's little admission is based on the Celine Dion song "Back to Me Now," which was also the inspiration for this story.


	28. Strength and Weakness

**Chapter 28: Strength and Weakness**

Scarlett was amazed by Rhett's love for Bonnie. It was all very well for a man to love his child but Scarlett felt there was something unmanly in the display of such love. He should be offhand and careless, as other men were.

"You are making a fool of yourself and I don't see why." She said irritably as her little girl gurgled and cooed from the safely of her father's strong arms.

"No? Well, you wouldn't. The reason is that she's the first person who's ever belonged utterly to me."

"She belongs to me, too!" Scarlett demanded stomping her foot.

"No, you can have any other children that come along. Bonnie's mine."

"Great balls of fire!" said Scarlett. "I had the baby, didn't I? Besides, honey, I belong to you," she said pouting, her shoulders dropping.

Rhett looked at her over the black head of the child and smiled as a gentleness passed over his face.

"That you do, my dear. Imagine my fortune; two perfect women in my life."

She smiled flirtatiously, happy to be the center of attention again. "I want you to myself, Rhett. I need attention too."

Relenting, he deposited Bonnie in her cradle and took her mother into his arms instead. "You know how much I love you, darling."

She shook her head, her dark curls bouncing, "it doesn't seem like it," she said focusing on a shirt button in front of her.

He took her by the chin and forced her to look up at him, "Our little girl is the most amazing gift you could have ever given me, sweetheart. She is everything I could have ever hoped for."

He moved his hand to her cheek and brushed his fingers along her face softy, making her shiver despite the sweltering summer heat.

"But you are my life," he whispered honestly. "I have loved you since the moment I saw you throw that vase. You are the center of my world. I love Bonnie so much because she's a part of us. Something we made out of our love. How can you blame me for adoring her? She's a tinny little you."

Scarlett smiled brightly, reveling in his words. "Well she's mine too, Rhett. She's _our_ little girl and I love her too!"

"I know you do darling. I'm sorry if I have trouble sharing her, she's just so perfect I don't want to let her go."

"Just don't forget about me," she said peevishly.

He laughed so deeply that Scarlett felt the rattle of his chest against her own. "I learned long ago my dear, that I could never forget you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett stood on Tara's front porch looking out over the red earth she loved so dearly. She was dressed in a comfortable, emerald green day dress and held a white lace parasol dangling from her fingers. She was much more relaxed and at ease these days then she had been in years. She woke up next to her husband every morning, spent her afternoons running Tara from the comfort of her mother's office and went to bed with her stomach full of food. If she had the occasional nightmare it was understandable and Rhett was so gentle and loving when he held her and whispered reassurances in her ear that she quickly returned to sleep, comforted by the strength of his arms.

Although he did not make a sound, Scarlett knew without turning around when Rhett had joined her on the porch.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" he asked walking up behind her and placing his hand comfortably on the small of her back. He found it difficult to keep his hands off of her whenever they were together, not that she would ever complain.

Scarlett smiled up at him and nodded her head. They only had about two hours before Bonnie would need her again and she could not think of a better way to spend her afternoon than showing Rhett everything she had fought for at Tara.

Carrying a picnic basket on one arm he offered her the other. As they walked across the yard toward a distant cluster of trees she pointed out each of her ideas for rebuilding the plantation. She listed the number of animals and field hands they would need to tend each field, and where she wanted to build the cotton gin.

They discussed the benefits of using some of the land to grow crops, or if cotton would be more profitable than trying to make Tara self-sufficient. Rhett found himself once again amazed by his wife. Not only had she held the plantation together in the most trying of circumstances, she also had insightful and very practical solutions to the trials facing Tara. He admired her drive to save her home and felt a surge of pride. His young, spoiled bride had grown up in his absence. She had taken on more responsibility and hardship than he would ever want forced on her, but she had survived and immerged a stronger, more passionate woman than he remembered.

"I did what I had to," she explained flippantly nibbling on a biscuit.

Rhett smiled at her, his teeth showing. He had removed his jacket and leaned back on his elbow, stretching out on the blanket they had set up under the shade of a low hanging tree. "You're a strong woman, Scarlett. No other woman I know would have done what you did."

"Fiddle de dee, Rhett, what was I supposed to do? Let my family starve?" she asked dropping the biscuit from her mouth.

"No, but you didn't let silly things like being a lady stop you from doing what your family needed you to do."

She looked at him for a second then dropped her eyes, "I'm not a lady,"

He laughed heartily, "damn right you're not."

Scarlett's eyes shot up and her mouth pursed, "well that's just fine!" she shouted and stood up quickly.

Standing as she did, Rhett moved to stop her, but suddenly reached out to catch her as her body crumpled to the ground, "Scarlett!" he shouted, startled by her sudden fall.

She blinked her eyes open and peered up at him, her head clouded and thick, "I-"

"Shhh," he soothed, pulling her down to the blanket. "You just stood up too quickly."

She struggled to take a deep breath and barely noticed Rhett unfastening the buttons of her dress and loosening the stays of her corset.

"I feel like such a fool," she muttered self-consciously, "I've never fainted in my life except for when I was pregnant."

Rhett chuckled at her annoyance. "You're still weak darling," he reassured. "You need to take things slowly. There's no reason for you to take on so much." He brushed back the stray hairs that had pulled out of her coffer. "I'm here now and I can help you take care of everything."

She dropped her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes, suddenly very tired and forgetting about her earlier anger. "I have the strength to go on," she assured weakly, "it's just so much easier with you here."


	29. Old Habits

**Chapter 29: Old Habits**

Scarlett wasn't sure how it had happened; one minute she had been blurrily staring up into his eyes, the next he was pulling her dress over hear head and she was pushing his shirt down his arms. Right there, out in the open, under the shade of the low hanging tree they had made love. Desperately clinging to each other they had torn at the other's clothing. Scarlett's legs had wrapped around Rhett's waist and his hands ran through her dark hair, pulling her head back so he could kiss and nibble the exposed length of her neck.

Afterwards, she lay against him in a sweaty heap, her camisole bunched up and her legs twisted among his. He lay playing with strands of her hair, wrapping them around his fingers looking up at the clear blue Georgia sky.

"Where did you get this?" Scarlett asked suddenly, tracing the long scar that stretched across his tan abdomen.

Rhett chuckled, causing Scarlett's head to bob up and down slightly.

"That, my dear is a souvenir from a knife fight in the California gold fields."

"A knife fight?!" she exclaimed, sitting up suddenly, her eyes growing wide.

Rhett smiled up at her and laughed lightly, taking in the image of her mussed hair and swollen lips, "I accused an old panner of cheating at cards and the bastard came at me with a knife." He looked down and examined the scar as if he hadn't noticed it in years then said casually, "I was just a kid; all I could do was look down at all the blood and stare. If someone tried that today they'd come out of that bar in a box."

"Rhett! You could have been killed!"

He laughed deeply, "hardly my dear," he said circling his arm around her tiny waist and pulling her toward him again until she tumbled down on top of him. "Despite the nasty scare it left me with, I think most of the damage was to my head when I passed out after seeing all the blood."

Scarlett bit her lips together in an attempt not to laugh, but could not stop the corners of her mouth from turning up, "I don't believe it!" she said, "the mighty Rhett Butler fainting over the sight of a little blood?"

"I'm afraid it's true, honey. But since I was just a kid, I pray you forgive my weakness."

"Well I don't know Rhett, I mean – here I thought I had married a gallant, brave blockade runner and now I come to learn you passed out just because you were knifed clear across? That has to be grounds for an annulment," she giggled.

"Tell you what; if I ever see that old panner again I'll put a bullet through his heart just to prove my bravery."

Her mouth opened into a pretty little "o" and he looked at her with his devilish grin that she hated because it meant he found her amusing. "Has my honest language shocked you, my dear?"

Scarlett propped herself up off of Rhett and self consciously pulled up the strap of her camisole. Thinking of the Yankee deserter she said, "We all do what we have to."

His grin widened, showing his white teeth, "Scarlett, I thought your mother raised you to be a good Christian."

Suddenly she was no standoffish and reflective, but her eyes flew to his face for a second before she began straightening her dress hurriedly.

"Now, now – don't storm off," he said putting a hand on her arm to stop her. "I was only joking."

"Let me go!" she exclaimed trying to wrench her arm away from him. "You're such a skunk – you just want to be mean and hateful!" she exclaimed.

"Don't get all riled up giving yourself airs." He said dismissively, "You know you're no Puritan," he said pulling his shirt on.

"At least I try to be a good person! When have you ever tried that? No! You just walk away from all of your responsibilities!" she hurled the insult at him unthinkingly and when he glared at her and his eyes narrowed she felt a surge of pride that she was able to wound him.

"If you recall, my _dear, _I didn't want to be tied down to those responsibilities in the first place." He growled leaning in close to her.

"You cad! You've acted of your own free will and if you think I'm just going to sit here like I forced you to marry me you obviously don't know me very well!"

"Oh I know you very well honey," he said in tone that made her feel instantly dirty. "I know ever inch and curve and I know exactly what kind of dirty little things your sinful heart desires."

It had become too much for her to bear and in that angry, hate filled moment she slapped him across his vile, insufferable mouth. The loud snap died out in the next instant, but Rhett did not move his face back toward her despite the lack of any real pain. "It would appear that I owe you an apology my dear," he said slowly, rubbing his cheek. He finally turned toward her and suddenly the vengeful, angry moment was gone and his eyes immediately softened as he watched her gulping for air and trying to keep the tears brimming in her eyes from falling.

"Why did you have to say that?" she asked in a rush of breath.

"Scarlett, really, I wasn't attempting to be mean. I was simply poking fun at your unchristian reaction to my threats of murder.

"Why did you have to bring up my mother?" she demanded angrily, wiping at her eyes.

"What the hell is this all about?" he demanded, offset slightly by her uncharacteristic actions. This was a Scarlett that he did not recognize one with a weakness he'd only see once before, when he'd seduced her and she'd been convinced she was headed straight for hell as a result of her actions.

She looked up at him and swallowed noticeably before saying softly, but surely, "I killed a man, Rhett." If he was surprised by her admission he did not show it. "I killed a Yankee deserter. He was going to steal from us and he might have raped me – so I killed him. And I'm not sorry! I did it for Tara and I don't care what God thinks of me because I did it to protect myself and my family and…" her passionate declaration trailed off at the end and then she asked in a pleading voice, "and my mother wouldn't hold that against me would she?" She sounded like a tiny child begging for reassurance and Rhett pulled her into his strong arms relieved to be able to offer her some sort of comfort.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head, thankful once again for all of her gumption. "You've protected your family in every way possible, honey, and you didn't do anything that any soldier didn't do. You protected your family from an invading force, even when that meant killing them. Do you think every soldier is headed straight for Hell because they shot someone?"

Scarlett looked up at him and shook her head, her displaced wisps of hair floating around her face. "No, they were fighting the war. That's different."

"Is it?" he asked her leadingly, "he was going to hurt you Scarlett and you did what you had to. I know your mother would understand. She wouldn't just understand she'd be proud of you. I promise it."

Satisfied with his analysis Scarlett smiled weakly and nodded her head in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not long after they walked across the west field toward the house at a leisurely pace, neither anxious to return to the busy, crowded plantation house. Not far in the distance they spotted a grey uniform trudging up the road.

"Looks like we'll have a visitor tonight," Rhett said staring after the man. She groaned softly and followed his gaze to a familiar sight, a bearded man coming slowly up the avenue under the cedars, a man clad in a ragged mixture of blue and gray uniforms, head bowed tiredly, feet dragging slowly. "I thought we were about through with soldiers," she said.

"We'll never really be rid of them, darling." He said insightfully.

Not understanding his meaning, she asked, "But they're all- oh!" she stopping her progression suddenly and dropping the picnic blanket to the ground. For a moment Rhett thought she would faint again, but in the next moment she threw off his hand and was running down the hill. Down the graveled path she flew, skimming lightly as a bird, her skirts streaming behind her, her arms outstretched. Then, Rhett knew the truth as the man lifted a face covered with a dirty blond beard and stopped still, looking toward Scarlett as if he was too weary to take another step. Scarlett made incoherent cries and threw herself into the dirty soldier's arms.

Picking up the picnic blanket from where she had dropped it, Rhett casually strolled toward the reunited siblings.


	30. Outrunning Responsibility

**Chapter 30: Outrunning Responsibility**

Rhett really disliked Ashley O'Hara. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but the blonde haired man certainly irritated him. Rhett sat on the porch of Tara reclining in his chair, holding his glass of whisky up to the light. Examining the sparkle in the glass, turned amber by the intoxicating liquor he reflected on how Major O'Hara seemed to have a similar opinion of Rhett. Ashley had been surprised to say the least to come home and find his little sister had married the profiteering blockade runner whom he had asked her to stay away from. Rhett smiled to himself at the memory of Ashley's face when he'd seen Rhett strolling down the hill that afternoon to catch up with Scarlett. Pure shock had been quickly followed by blustering anger that he didn't dare show. Maybe that was what had irritated Rhett the most: He so obviously detested the fact that Rhett had married his sister, but he would never dare utter a word on the issue. Remembering his fist meeting with Scarlett, Rhett found irony in the drastically different personalities of the two oldest O'Hara children.

Rhett could hear everyone's laughter as the entire family celebrated the return of their hero son. When a clattering shuffle of feet approached he did not have to turn around to know that the spirited laughter was coming from his wife's luscious lips. "Rhett!" she laughed, clinging to the doorframe as she came to a sudden halt. "What are you doing out here all alone? Why don't you come join the party?"

He glanced up at her and smiled slightly, then held out his hand. She rushed over to him and plopped down on his lap happily, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He certainly is handsome, she thought to herself as she curled her legs up onto his lap. He had a dark tan from all his time outside during the war and helping her around Tara. His eyes were dark and often danced in mockery, but at that moment they were looking at her with a love and tenderness that no one else would imagine him capable of, but Scarlett knew better. She knew that he was a gentle and caring man who loved his wife and daughter completely and unconditionally. His arms were strong and solid, but they seemed to melt around her as she snuggled easily into them.

"Well? Are you going to tell me why you're sitting out here all alone or not?" she asked laying her head on his chest.

Rhett's face smoothed into an unreadable mask and he said with a slight smirk, "I was just thinking about our honeymoon."

She raised an eyebrow at his remark and asked dubiously, "Did you go on our honeymoon without me?"

Laughing, he ran a hand over her silky, smooth hair. "We should get away, Scarlett," he said, then placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I want to show you all the beauty that still exists in the world. I want you to know that you will never have to live in poverty again. I want to give you everything that is beautiful. I want peace. I want to show you that somewhere there is something left in life with charm and grace."

"Oh Rhett! I want to get away from all of this," she breathed excitedly. "I remember before the war all I wanted was to do was have an adventure!" She giggled and repositioned herself to look at him, wiggling her posterior a bit in the process. "Do you remember the day we met?" she asked with a sly smile.

"I seem to remember a priceless family heirloom meeting a sudden demise."

"Family heirloom my foot! It was an ugly little vase and I don't see why you–

Her building tirade was interrupted by his deep, rumbling laughter. "I'm sorry my dear - I shouldn't have said anything. You were asking if I remember the day we met…"

Narrowing her eyes for a moment she decided to forget his chiding and continue. "Well that day, at the barbeque, I promised myself that I would have all the fun in the world and make everyone else pea green with envy!" She giggled lightly, bringing a smile to his face with the musical sound. "Can we go to Paris Rhett? And London – Oh, I want to see the queen! Do you think I could meet Queen Victoria?"

"My dear I know some very powerful people, but I'm afraid the queen is out of reach to even me."

She pouted at him playfully, then after a moment asked, "Are you ready to go back inside now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night after the entire house had gone to bed Scarlett sat at Ellen's desk learning far over the house ledgers. Ashley came to the door of the little office, his eyes joyful with the pleasure of seeing her again.

"My darling, what are you doing in here so late?" he asked stepping behind the desk to look over her shoulders at the books. "Shouldn't you be upstairs with your little Bonnie?"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled sweetly when she turned to him. "She's fine, Rhett put her to bed. I have to take care of these numbers so you can take everything over."

Ashley leaned against a window ledge and crossed his arms, "I think you've done a wonderful job here Scarlett, I don't see any reason why you can't continue to run things as you have, just because I'm here."

Scarlett shook her head, her dark curls whipping about in finality, "No, you're master of Tara now. Pa always intended for you to take over. Besides," she said closing the ledger. "I'll be leaving for a while. Rhett and I are going on a trip soon." She added with excitement.

"Leaving? But Scarlett, darling – you know I couldn't possibly do all this without you!"

"Fiddle-de-dee Ashley O'Hara! You're the smartest man I know! You were born to run Tara and I won't hear any silly talk about how you can't do it."

His shoulders sagged under the weight of her words and he looked over her shoulder, unable to meet her eyes. "Scarlett, you don't understand. Nothing will ever be like it was. Tara doesn't matter anymore – it's like a dream and it will never -"

She stood quickly striking the top of the desk loudly with her palm. She couldn't stand to hear the words he was saying. Every word of his soft spoken monologue denied what she had been able to do, everything that she had accomplished. She'd saved Tara, she'd saved them all – even before Rhett had come - and Ashley stood there telling her that it didn't matter, that she should just give up! She felt like screaming! "Mother would be horrified to hear you talk this way! You sound like a coward! This is your home! You can't just pretend like it means nothing! This is Tara! This is your responsibility!"

"Scarlett! Scarlett! Stop! I can't bear to hear you talk that way," cried Ashley, his eyes coming back to her with a fierceness that stopped her short. "Oh, my dear, I can't bear to see the way he has brutalized you, you who were always so sweet-"

"Who has whatted me?"

"I've got to say it and I haven't any right. But I've got to say it. Your - Rhett Butler. Everything he touches he poisons. And he has taken you who were so sweet and generous and gentle, for all your spirited ways, and he has done this to you - hardened you, brutalized you by his contact. If it were any other man in the world, I wouldn't care so much - but Rhett Butler! I've seen what he's done to you. Without your realizing it, he's twisted your thoughts into the same hard path his own run in. Oh, yes, I know I shouldn't say this - He saved Melly's life and I am grateful, but I wish to God it had been any other man but him! And I haven't the right to talk to you like-"

"Oh, Ashley, you have the right - no, one else has!" she said, thankful that he had overlooked her childish tirade and placed the blame on Rhett.

"I tell you I can't bear it, seeing your fineness coarsened by him, knowing that your beauty and your charm are in the keeping of a man who - When I think of him touching you, I - I apologize most humbly, Scarlett. I - I've been insinuating that your husband is not a gentleman and my own words have proved that I'm not one. No one has a right to criticize a husband to a wife. I haven't any excuse except - except-" He faltered and his face twisted. "I haven't any excuse at all. But my dear, I can't do this without you."


	31. Suffocating

**Chapter 31: Suffocating**

Scarlett sat at her vanity, gently pulling her brush through her long, dark hair. Uncertain how to tell Rhett that she would not be able to leave Tara, she soothed herself with the gently, rhythmic strokes.

When Rhett entered their bedroom he did not say a word but began removing his cravat. Scarlett sat silently and watched him in the reflection of her vanity mirror. He began unbuttoning his shirt and neither spoke, but enjoyed the comfortable silence shared only by two people so well adjusted to each other. Pulling out his shirttails he sat, straddling the vanity bench and wordlessly took the brush from her hands.

She closed her eyes and leaned into him, relaxing her tight muscles and sighed.

"What about Argentina?" he asked softly, pulling the brush through her hair gently. "The men will fight to dance with you, and pay you the most extravagant compliments." He skimmed his lips along her neck and spoke so his breath tickled her and made every nerve in her body stand on end. "I'll buy you a diamond ring so large you can flaunt it before your poverty-stricken friends and say 'See what I caught!'"

"Rhett…" she breathed apprehensively, after a pause she said, "I can't go to Argentina."

She felt his laugh rumble in his chest as he continued to nuzzle her neck, "Well, if you have your heart set on London, my dear, who am I to deny you?"

"No Rhett, I mean…I can't go anywhere right now. I can't leave Tara."

Pulling back from his intense study of her neck Rhett's brows drew together for only a moment before his face returned to its unreadable mask. "A few hours ago you couldn't wait for an adventure." His eyes narrowed slightly, examining her, "What happened to change your mind?"

Her eyes jerked away from his. She stood suddenly and walked to the window. Clinging to the threadbare curtains her eyes roamed over the plantation and all that still had to be done. Ashley was right; one person couldn't possibly do all of the work alone. Tara was just as much her responsibility as it was Ashley's. Despite the Yankee's best efforts the red earth still belonged to the O'Hara's and as long as it did Scarlett would work until her last breath to rebuild and restore their home.

"Scarlett…when will you learn that you can't lie to me? Something obviously happened this evening to change your mind." Rhett said calmly, his dark eyes stalking her every move.

She turned away from the window and grasped the curtain behind her back, "I just realized that I need to take care of Tara. I can't just leave everyone here to fend for themselves you know."

Standing from the vanity bench Rhett said calmly, "It's not your responsibility to run a plantation, Scarlett. That's your brother's duty. He's the one who is meant to live out his days in the country, watching cotton grow." He took several predatory steps toward her and looked down at her, examining her scantly clad figure, "I'm not meant for that life, Scarlett, and neither are you."

Letting go of the curtains she took several steps away from him to the other side of the room. "It's my responsibility too! I can't just abandon everything here after all that I've done! I will not give up on Tara! I will not see it fail!" she yelled, her voice rising with every declaration.

At that moment Rhett found her stunning, with her hands clenched tightly at her side and eyes blazing she held every bit of passion that had first pulled him in four years earlier, but the suffocation he was feeling out weighed any sexual drive. Despite his level voice and calm exterior, his chest was tightening and his palms had begun to sweat at the idea that he would be trapped in one place and never escape the asinine country life. "You're not going to tie me down to this heap of bricks and spend my money chasing some far off dream of making Tara prosperous again!" he exclaimed, his voice raising, slightly betrayal his emotions.

"I'm not leaving! I'm not going anywhere until Tara is prosperous again!" she cried, shaking her head.

Angling his head slightly Rhett played his Ace. "I'm leaving here tomorrow."

For a moment she had no words, "you're going?" she finally asked, lamely.

"Yes, I'm going. Whether you're coming with me or not is up to you, I'm going to Charleston and - oh, well, a very extended trip. I'm leaving in the morning."

"Oh!"

"And I'm taking Bonnie with me. Get that foolish Prissy to pack her little duds. I'll take Prissy too."

At those words her face turned red, "You'll never take my child out of this house!"

"My child too, Mrs. Butler. Surely you do not mind me taking her to Charleston to see her grandmother?"

"Her grandmother, my foot! Do you think I'll let you take that baby out of here when you'll be drunk every night and most likely taking her to houses like that Belle's-"

In an instant he was across the floor and by her side, his face black with fury.

"If you were a man, I would break your neck for that. As it is, all I can say is for you to shut your God-damn mouth. Do you think I do not love Bonnie, that I would take her where-my daughter! Good God, you fool! And as for you, giving yourself pious airs about your motherhood, why, a cat's a better mother than you! What have you ever done for the child? Bonnie, my Bonnie! Do you think I can't take better care of her than you? Have her packed up and ready for me by nine or I warn you - I've always thought a good lashing with a buggy whip would benefit you immensely."

He turned on his heel before she could speak and went out of the room on swift feet and slammed the door behind him. The loud crash echoed in her ears long after he had gone, but he was hardly out the door before tears had begun to trail silently down her face. Mixed emotions felt trapped inside her chest and her breathing came in gasps. Her mind worked frantically to digest what had happened but it failed to comprehend the events. Struggling for breath she sucked air into her starving lungs and screamed at the closed door, "I hate you! I hate you Rhett Butler! I hate you!"


	32. Who to Leave Behind

**Chapter 32: Who to Leave Behind**

Slamming the door behind him, a smug smile crossed Rhett's face. He heard Scarlett's voice clearly though the door, "I hate you! I hate you Rhett Butler! I hate you!" He let out a hearty laugh at her outbreak and shook his head, "God, I love her temper…" Making his way downstairs he wandered into Gerald's office in search of a drink and was not surprised to find his father-in-law sitting on the small couch, whisky in hand.

Rhett looked the man over for a moment, suddenly saddened by Gerald's condition. Pork did a good job making the man appear well groomed during the day, but at that moment with Gerald well into his cups, his hair was tussled, there was a dusting of grey stubble on his chin and he was missing his jacket. His shoulders were slumped and he sat staring at a completely insignificant spot on the wall.

When Rhett took a few steps into the room Gerald started and looked at Rhett fearfully, unsure of who he was.

"Good evening Mr. O'Hara. No need to get up, it's only me, Rhett, Scarlett's husband."

"Rhett - Katie Scarlett's – oh! – oh, of course. Well come in boy, come in! Have a round!"

Smiling at his return to lucidity, Rhett picked up a glass and took the bottle from the table.

"'Tis very late for you to be up an' about – many a time a wife doesn't understand that we men need a sip now an' again." Gerald said in a jolly voice.

"Oh, I don't think Scarlett will mind my absence tonight," Rhett said, speaking down into his glass.

"Ah, 'tis a row has brought you down here so late at night," he said in a knowing voice. "Any man who has stood against the fiery temper of me Katie Scarlett is certainly in need of a taller drink!" Gerald laughed, splashing more whisky into Rhett's glass.

"She's too damn stubborn for her own good," Rhett said with a twinge of annoyance.

Letting out a spirited laugh Gerald said, "Boy, if you didn't be a'knowin' that before tonight you don't know me Katie Scarlett very well!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett's heart was beating wildly in her chest. He couldn't take Bonnie away! She was the child's mother, and while a nurturing maternal instinct may not come naturally to her, as it did to Melly, she still loved her daughter and would not let Rhett take her Heaven only knows where. She had carried the baby for nine months, hadn't she? It was her breast Bonnie was attached to for hours everyday. Scarlett was proud of Bonnie, proud that she was such a beautiful child and maybe that wasn't the warm and fuzzy feeling she was supposed to have, but she did love Bonnie and if Rhett tried to take her away, Scarlett wasn't sure what she might do to him.

She didn't understand how Rhett could be so cruel. There were times when he seemed to worship her and would give her anything she could ever wish for, but other times he made her so mad she would scream! Why couldn't he understand what Tara meant to her? How she had fought and stolen, and _killed_ for it. Now he wanted her to let it all go. To leave Ashley to run Tara like he would have before the war? Like he didn't need to work his fingers to the bone every day just to survive, like he could sit in the library whittling his days away reading instead of splitting rails and picking cotton? No, she wouldn't loose Tara and she wouldn't loose Bonnie either!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Pork had taken Mr. O'Hara upstairs, Rhett remained in the office for most of the night. With no real desire to crawl into bed next to Scarlett he preferred to sit alone finishing off the bottle of Irish whisky. After he had pouted the last few drops into his glass his eyes were glassed over and bloodshot and he no longer resembled a collected and polished southern rakehell, but would have fit right in sitting slouched over on a bar stool somewhere.

Rhett sat pondering the Irish and their damn obsession with land! One piece of rusty Georgia dirt was no different than another. Mr. O'Hara had raised Scarlett telling her that Tara was something of a holy land, worth working for, fighting for, worth dieing for, but Rhett knew better. He had seen the world far beyond, he had seen the blue waters of the Caribbean and the canals of Venice. There was too much world out there, so many other sights that Rhett never wanted to be tied to some little farm in Clayton County, Georgia. His hazy mind rationalized, if Scarlett would only let him show her those places then she would see there was so much more beyond Tara and so many places she'd rather be. He wanted to show her all those places. She was so innocent and naive. Scarlett was his life and as he thought about her spirit and passion and those things he loved so much about her, he knew he would never be able to follow through with his threat in the morning. If Scarlett still refused to leave Tara and was so determined to stay that she would watch her husband and daughter pack up to leave, he would crumble and give in.

What the hell had happened to him? He thought in a drunken daze. With his mind swimming about in alcohol his thinking was muddled he wanted to rebel against this feeling of commitment and run far, far away like he always had before. But something was different this time; while he wanted to run away from the plantation and country life the last thing he wanted to do was leave Scarlett behind. He wanted to take a buggy whip to her, as he'd threatened. He wanted to knock some sense into her so she would see the wide world beyond the split rails that fenced in Tara. He wanted to get far away and he itched for a new adventure, another journey and maybe a little danger or excitement along the way.

As he staggered out of the office he contemplated his options: stay at Tara and live out every day for the rest of his life in someone else's home working his fingers to the bone for someone else's ridiculous dream; or he could take his precious little girl and give her everything her mother wouldn't let him give her. He would show her the towering buildings in London and the circuses in Paris, but that option would not include Scarlett. Rhett had waited four year before he finally had Scarlett to himself, and then his foolishness had separated them once. On those lonely, long nights on the front line hadn't he sworn to himself that once he had her back he was never going to let her out of his sight again?

Rhett quietly opened the door to his bedroom and stepped in. The windows were open with a nice breeze and soft moonlight filtering in. He could clearly see Scarlett huddled on the bed with Bonnie held tightly. He stood for a long time just inside the doorway, watching the two women who he had dedicated his life to. Looking at Scarlett sleeping, his drunken mind marveled at how young she was. It was really no wonder that she wasn't the most dedicated and caring mother. How could she be when she was only a child herself? But he had known, even as he mocked her maternal instinct that that she did love Bonnie. It was a fantastic feat that the little girl was even alive after everything that Scarlett had gone though to have her. Then, after she had scraped and fought and done everything she could for her child he'd told her that she was a terrible mother. Truthfully, she was a terrible mother. Rhett could not deny that fact. She had no idea how to be nurturing and playful, but as he watched her, huddled with her little girl, obviously refusing to let him take her away, Rhett knew that she loved Bonnie as much as he did.

He walked closer to the bed and set his whisky glass down on the bedside table. Kneeling down he studied his wife's beautiful face and smiled to himself. Twisting one of her curls around his finger his swirling mind felt his heart swell and a smile cross his face. His movements did not wake Scarlett, but Bonnie opened her eyes and looked up at her daddy. Her tiny mouth broke into a toothless grin and she gurgled softly.

Suddenly he felt ashamed. Hadn't Scarlett railed against him saying he would be drunk around Bonnie and be unfit to care for her? Angry at himself for proving her right about his faults, Rhett stood from his position next to the bed and grabbed his whisky glass as he left the room. Apparently Scarlett was not going to be the only person he would have to leave behind if he left Tara.


	33. A Decent Proposal

**Author's note: **The reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated. I just had writer's block. I couldn't decide if I wanted them to make up or if Rhett should leave Scarlett and Bonnie…so you'll just have to read and find out what I decided.

**Chapter 33: A Decent Proposal**

Mammy entered Scarlett's room the next morning and was not surprised to find Captain Butler missing. She had heard their fight the night before. In fact, the whole house had heard the slamming door and the two yelling at each other. Shaking her head she shuffled over to the bed and collected Bonnie out of her mother's sleeping arms and carried her to the nursery across the hall, muttering to herself about her poor, poor lamb as she went.

Next, she went downstairs and "accidentally" let the door to Mr. O'Hara's office bang against the wall as she opened it. Rhett almost fell of the small couch he had folded himself onto.

"Cap'in Butler!" Mammy exclaimed much too loudly. "I's didn' know you was in here." She practically shouted as she waddled over to draw the curtains open.

Rhett grumbled incoherently and tried to burry his head in the couch. The empty whisky bottle still sat on the table beside him and Mammy shuffled over to it, and then knocked it to the ground in a mock attempt to tidy the office. "Awww….I's sorry Capi'n Butler." Mammy bent over to pick the bottle up off the floor and taking a step closer to it kicked the bottle into the table leg with a loud 'clunk.'

Rhett put his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out Mammy's antics.

"Stupi' li'l boddle – where's you at?" she practically shouted as she heaved herself down onto her hands and knees. Forcing a shoulder into the table she knocked it over with a loud bang.

Bolting upright Rhett glared at Mammy's oversized backend bulging out from under the couch. "Mammy!" he shouted, blistering his own ears. "If you don't get out of this office right now –" he growled.

Unscathed by his shouting, but smart enough to know when to stop, Mammy fumbled to her feet and waddled out the door, slamming it closed behind her for good measure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scarlett rolled over trying to hide her head under her pillow, not shielded enough from the cruel sun she rolled over to hide in Rhett's shadow. Suddenly, as if hit over the head with a hammer Scarlett remembered the night before. Her heart stopped suddenly then began at a rapid pace. She bolted up in bed and her eyes flew to the spot where she had held Bonnie the night before. The bottom fell out of her stomach and she felt instantly sick to find her baby missing. Panicking, she scrambled out of bed and ran on bare feet around her room frantically, half afraid she would find that Bonnie had fallen off the bed in the middle of the night – half afraid that she hadn't. Her heart beat franticly.

Finding no sign of her child, Scarlett scurried out the door and looked down the hall for any sight of Bonnie. Clad only in her cotton nightgown Scarlett clamored through the nursery doorway. She caught the barest of glimpses of a startled Melanie, rocking with Beau in a corner.

Scarlett did not stop in her quest and ran over to Bonnie's crib. There, lying on her brand new blue comforter was her baby. Scarlett felt her entire body relax and her heart hurt after racing so fast. She left out a quivering breath and collected a gurgling Bonnie into her arms. She held her close in an iron grip and the baby started squirming and fussing for being held to tightly.

"Scarlett darling, are you alright?" Melanie asked quietly from across the room.

Scarlett turned around slowly and tried to steady her breathing. She felt suddenly very faint and leaned back against Bonnie's cradle and closed her eyes until the room stopped spinning. "I was just glad Rhett hadn't left with Bonnie yet," she said aloofly.

Melanie stood from the chair and placed Beau in his own bed. "Captain Butler is going on a trip?" she asked, trying to hide her surprise.

"Yes, he's taking Bonnie to Charleston to see her grandmother." She said, now recovered.

"But my dear…aren't you going too?"

Scarlett busied herself with the baby and avoided looking at Melanie. "No, I need to stay here and take care of Tara."

"Scarlett, darling," Melanie said with laughter in her voice, "there's no need for you to stay! We will be fine for a few weeks without you!" she assured.

"No, I couldn't possibly leave all this behind. There is so much to do! Ashley needs my help!"

Melanie put her arm on Scarlett's and spoke to her softly, "My dear, I know how hard you've fought to keep everything together here at Tara, but you need to fight just as hard to keep your marriage together."

"Oh fiddle-de-dee Melanie O'Hara! If a few weeks apart won't hurt Tara then it won't hurt my marriage either." And with that she whisked out of the room, taking Bonnie with her.

She dressed quickly, only laying Bonnie down for a moment before snatching her up again in her arms. She went about her work, pretending as if nothing were different. She was sitting in Ellen's office with Bonnie sleeping peacefully in a basanet beside her when Rhett found her. Freshly shaven and dressed in a perfectly tailored suit he looked no worse for wear after his night on the couch. He casually entered the room and watching him like a hawk.

"If you've come to take Bonnie away I'll kill you before you get here out of this house!" she bit off before he had even closed the door.

Rhett remained silent for a moment as he took a seat in front of the desk. Scarlett prickled at his calm reaction to her.

Finally he spoke, "I've decided not to take Bonnie along with me. I supposed any mother is better than none at all."

Scarlett relaxed visibly, but remained silent, her eyes slanted, she was readying for a fight.

"That is, of course, unless her mother would like to accompany me."

"You know very well I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh yes you are, you're gong with me," he told her with a self-assured smile as he stood from his seat.

"You? You! I won't go with you." She stood up as he began to come toward her.

"Did you ever think of letting the world get along without you? If only for a few months?" he asked her teasingly. He baked her up against a wall and stood only a breath away, but he did not touch her.

"Get along without me? Why I'd probably come home to find the taxes unpaid and the fields unplowed!" she exclaimed, trying to ignore his proximity. Rhett laughed deeply, apparently amused with her. "Oh hush up! You know it's true!" she whispered peevishly, annoyed that he was effecting her.

"Scarlett, darling, I don't think even your wooden headed brother is that incapable." At some point he had put his arm around her waist and she was pressed up against the full length of his body.

"You're a fool Rhett Butler when you know I shall never let you win!" she said a little louder than necessary.

"Stop it! You hear me Scarlett? Stop it. No more of that talk." Rhett leaned down and claimed her mouth with a possessiveness that made her knees instantly buckle and she dug her fingers into his arms. She tried not to kiss him, but he forced his way into her heart as well as her mouth. In only a scarce moment she was wrapping her arms around his neck and enjoying the warmth that spread all along her body. Her heart fluttered, her toes curled and her hair stood on end. Every inch of her was Rhett's for the taking.

"Say you'll go with me. Say 'yes.'" He commanded.

"Yes," Scarlett whimpered, not even opening her eyes, but poised for him to kiss her again.

He smiled broadly and leaned down to kiss her again, but stopped himself, "are you sure you meant it? You don't wan to take it back?"

"No," she said quickly then closed her eyes; her face begging him to kiss her again.

"Good." He said before finally obliging her.


End file.
